Harry Potter et la 2nd génération
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Cette fic raconte l'histoire d'un Harry Potter qui n'est pas le Survivant, mais qui a un penchant "Maraudeur". Accompagné de ses fidèles amis Ron et Draco, la scolarité de Harry n'est pas de tout repos. H/HR ou HP/DG (suspense !). Le 1er chapitre pose les bases, mais l'histoire commence en 6ème année. Pas d'horcruxes (Sauf la cicatrice) [Abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et la 2nd génération.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **D'abord, je précise que cette fic se déroulera durant la 6ème année, mais que le chapitre 1 servira à mettre en place certains éléments de l'histoire !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierai cette fic autant que je l'aime quand je l'imagine !**

 **Aussi, autant prévenir d'avance, cette fic sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione (Forcément, ils seront en couple :D), mais il n'y a pas que eux, je veux vraiment faire un « groupe de potes » entre les personnages !**

 **Aussi, même si dans l'histoire, Neville peut paraitre « méchant », sachez qu'au fond, il veut vraiment tuer Voldemort !**

 **PS : Harry n'a pas de lunettes dans cette fic**

 **Let's goo !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Mise en place**

« James ! James ! Descend tout de suite ! »

Le dénommé James, un homme assez grand, environ 1m85, cheveux brun et vraiment en désordre, releva subitement la tête vers la porte, d'où venait la voix de sa femme. La voix paniquée pourrait-on ajouter. Il cria « J'arrive Lily ! » avant de sortir de la chambre de son fils et de rejoindre sa femme dans le salon, un étage plus bas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » James demanda.

« Je viens de recevoir un appel de cheminette de Sirius ! Peter a trahi les Longbottom ! Tu-Sais-Qui est allé après eux et… Alice.. Alice… » Lily ne put continuer, sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. « Nous devons partir, Peter était aussi notre gardien du secret ! » s'écria alors Lily, alarmée et terrifiée.

« Tu es sure ma chérie ? Je ne pense pas que Pet… » Mais James ne put finir sa phrase que sa femme lui envoya un regard noir. « Ok je vais chercher Harry, on va chez Patmol et on voit avec lui ce qu'il sait. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il se retourna alors, et courut chercher son fils dans la pépinière. A peine l'eu-t-il pris dans ses bras qu'une grande explosion surgit de devant leur maison. Il risqua un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le gela sur place. Plus d'une vingtaine de mangemorts se trouvait devant sa maison.

« LILY ! COURS ! VA CHEZ SIRIUS JE LES RETIENS ! » Hurla-t-il à sa femme.

Mais à peine ces mots prononcés, qu'il entendit les cris de sa femme. Il voulut la rejoindre, mais sentit son fils lui serrer le bras. Il sut alors, qu'il devait protéger son fils. Il envoya un patronus a Dumbledore « Harry est caché dans une armoire dans sa chambre ». Dès qu'il vit le cerf d'argent partir, il pointa alors sa baguette sur son fils et jeta un sort de silence. Il l'enferma dans son armoire, et la vue de son fils lui déchirait le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour regarder le fruit de ses entrailles, avant d'empoigner fermement sa baguette et de courir rejoindre sa femme.

Lorsque Dumbledore reçu le patronus de James, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. En effet, la prophétie mentionne que le seul qui pourra détruire Lord Voldemort sera celui marqué comme son égal. Et, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, Dumbledore savait que Neville soit l'enfant de la prophétie... En effet, qui d'autre qu'un sang pur nuirait au « grand Lord Voldemort » ? Le vieux sorcier savait que c'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait, et du coup, il devait faire un choix : Aller vérifier Neville ou Harry.

« Je suis désolé James… » Il attrapa sa baguette et transplana chez les Longbottom.

Après avoir vérifié que Neville et son père allait bien, Albus Dumbledore, accompagné de sa fidèle amie, Minerva Macgonagall, se rendirent à Godric Hollow pour voir si, par miracle, les Potter s'en seraient sorti. Mais, lorsqu'ils virent les cadavres de ses anciens élèves, accrochés sur le mur, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes. Il savait qu'il aurait pu les aider, mais il n'avait rien fait. A côté de lui, son professeur de Métamorphose n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Lily… James… Pourquoi vous ?...» Se lamenta-t-elle.

Puis soudain, Albus se souvint du message de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il hâta le pas, jusqu'à la pépinière du bambin, et ouvrit l'armoire. Il fut soulagé de voir l'enfant, certes en train de pleurer, mais vivant. Il le prit délicatement, et sortit sans un son. Il pensa à remettre l'enfant au soin du meilleur ami de James, à savoir Sirius, avant de se rappeler que Sirius était leur gardien du secret, et que donc, il les avait trahis… Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que le jeune Harry avait une tante. Il transplana donc chez ses derniers parents vivants, avant de leur laisser le soin de l'enfant. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, et il devait veiller sur Neville pour qu'il puisse accomplir la prophétie.

 **10 Ans plus tard**

Mr H. Potter  
Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva Macgonagall  
Directrice-adjointe

Après avoir lu sa lettre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tante et son oncle, et ne put que sourire devant leur mine effrayée. Il se racla la gorge :

« Eh bien, il semble que vous devriez me laisser y aller, après tout, vous ne voudriez pas que votre petit Duddykins soit dans la même école que moi ? Si ? » Ironisa-t-il. Bien qu'il s'amuse de leur réaction, il espérait quand même que leur réponse serait positive.

Lorsque ses tuteurs hochèrent la tête en accord, il sourit encore plus large. Aaaaah que c'est bon d'avoir du répondant pensa Harry. Puis son oncle ajouta qu'il devait faire la cuisine, suite à quoi, il l'emmènera à cette école de monstre. Bon au moins, je ne dois pas laver la maison, pensa sombrement notre jeune sorcier.

(Dans le Poudlard express)

Harry était assis dans son compartiment. Il était seul. Enfin, au début il était avec deux filles, mais dès que ces dernières eurent entendu que « Le Survivant » était aussi dans le train, elles étaient parties à sa recherche, le laissant seul. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il aurait bien aimé avoir au moins un ami pour faire le trajet. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit toute une famille de roux entassé derrière un jeune homme brun et quelqu'un qu'Harry supposa être le père du brun. Il soupira, mais alors, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, et il vit un jeune homme blond, qui avait l'air assez sûr de lui.

« Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy, je peux m'asseoir ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry, pensant qu'il pourrait se faire un ami, acquiesça, en ajoutant

« Harry. Harry Potter ».

Apparemment, ce ne fut pas la bonne chose à dire, car le blond s'arrêta, et le regarda fixement quelques secondes, avant de simplement dire

« On est censés être ennemis. »

« Comment ça ? Je te connais à peine » s'étonna Harry, confus.

« Les Potter et Malfoy sont ennemis depuis des générations, nos familles ne peuvent pas se supporter » expliqua alors Draco.

« Mais, je ne connais même pas ma famille, et encore moins la tienne, comment on peut être ennemi ? » s'entêta le brun. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune Malfoy sourire de façon arrogante.

« Eh bien, tout le monde sait que les Malfoy sont les meilleurs » se vanta Draco

« Mh, je pense que vous êtes jaloux de ma famille car, nous, on est beaux gosses » le cloua Harry

A sa grande surprise, Draco sourit. Il lui tendit alors la main et se représenta

« Draco Malfoy, je déteste mon père, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Harry Potter, je déteste mon oncle » sourit alors le jeune Potter.

Ils se serrèrent alors la main, avant d'entamer une discussion animée sur divers sujet. Harry était content de s'être fait un ami, qui en plus, comprenait ce que s'était de ne pas être aimé par la figure de père qui l'a élevé. Ils parlèrent des différentes matières, et Harry admis qu'il aimerait bien être doué en Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM), en sortilège et en métamorphose. Le blond lui répondit que tant qu'il avait potions, il s'en fichait. Ils furent interrompus lorsque deux filles ouvrirent leur compartiment.

« Oh désolé, on croyait que Neville Longbottom était ici » crissèrent-elles, avant de s'en aller.

« Merlin ! Je devais aller le rencontrer et essayer d'en faire mon ami, mon père me punirait si j'essaie pas, je reviens tout de suite » s'exclama d'un coup Draco.

Et il sortit aussi du compartiment, laissant alors Harry seul une nouvelle fois. Mais, cette fois, sa solitude ne dura pas plus d'une minute avant qu'un jeune roux de son âge lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir aussi.

« Ron Weasley » se présenta-t-il.

« Potter Harry » répondit alors Harry, en lui serrant la main.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'entendirent aussitôt et devinrent rapidement amis. Il faut dire qu'avoir confiance en soi et ne pas avoir son cousin pour l'empêcher de se faire des amis était bénéfique pour Harry. Heureusement que sa famille ne l'avait pas rendu timide. Il sourit en pensant à l'année à venir, et comment elle allait être bonne si, rien que ces quelques minutes dans le train étaient révélatrices.

Son nouvel ami et lui parlèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Draco revint. Il s'immobilisa en voyant Ron, avant d'agir de façon très exagérée

« Eh bien ! Qui avons-nous là ? Non laisse-moi deviner ? Taches de rousseur, cheveux roux, vêtements de basse qualité, tu dois être un Weasley.. » Dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Si s'était possible, la tête de Ron ne pourrait pas être plus rouge, de colère probablement.

« Et toi, cheveux blonds, yeux gris, fils de mangemort ? Ouais tu dois être un Malfoy » Répliqua Ron

« Répètes ça pour voir ? » s'emporta Draco

« Fils de mangemort »

« Tais-toi le pauvre »

« Dans tes rêves le furet ! »

« Ne t'imagines pas que tu es dans mes rêves la belette… »

« STOOOP » cria Harry, avant que Ron n'ait le temps de répondre « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« C'est le fils d'un mangemort ! » « C'est un Weasley ! » s'écrièrent les deux garçons, avant de se regarder en chiens de faience.

« Ok, vous vous connaissez ? »

« Non, je suis pas ami avec quelqu'un de… de son genre ! » répondit Malfoy, en désignant Ron de la tête

« Quoi ? Il est pauvre et alors ? » Lui demanda Harry, réellement préoccupé

« C'est un Weasley ! » répliqua Draco

« HEY ! »

« Tais-toi ! » les calma aussitôt le jeune brun. Il se retourna alors vers Draco « Et ? C'est un Weasley et alors ? Apprends déjà à le connaitre et on verras bien, avant de vous emporter »

« Je serais jamais l'ami d'un fils de mangemort ! » s'écria aussitôt Ron.

« Mon père n'est… »

« Draco déteste son père » Lâcha Harry, surprenant Ron, qui resta bouche bée, à regarder le jeune Malfoy, comme s'il venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

« Et maintenant je déteste le Survivant ! Survivant de mes deux ouais » s'énerva Draco, tout en faisant des signes de mécontentement avec ses bras, pour exagéré la chose

« Pourquoi ? Il doit pas être si mal que ça, s'il a débarrassé le monde de Voldemort ? » S'étonna Harry

« Ne dis pas son nom ! » Cria Ron. « Mais il a raison, Longbottom est vraiment le pire mec au monde, à se croire supérieur à tout le monde, juste parce qu'il a fait quelque chose bébé, il s'en souvient même pas bordel de ! » s'emporta-t-il brusquement

Draco regarda Ron, d'une nouvelle façon, comme si… comme si Ron n'était pas Ron, mais un génie.

« Bah vous voyez ! Vous avez déjà un point commun ! C'est le début de l'amité les gars ! » Se contenta de dire Harry. Il était en train de sourire, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de bataille juste avant. « Bon écoutez les gars, je sais que vous vous aimez pas trop, mais faisons un pacte : Devenons amis, et voyons c'que ça donne ! » Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent, et Harry leva sa main, et invita ses deux compagnons à faire de même, pour sceller le pacte.

« Bon, maintenant les gars, j'ai entendu ma tante dire que mon père était un farceur dans son temps, j'voudrais bien reprendre la tradition ! Et surtout, j'vois qu'on a chacun un fort caractère, popularité nous voilà ! » Annonça Harry, d'une voix joyeuse.

« LONGBOTTOM NEVILLE »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« MALFOY DRACO »

Le jeune blond s'avança vers le choixpeau avec une confiance et une arrogance extrême. Ses deux amis sourirent malgré eux.

« GRYFFONDOR » Cria le choixpeau, à la surprise de toute la salle, et du concerné. Mais il ne le laissa pas paraitre, et s'en alla vers la table de sa nouvelle maison en souriant. Il venait de défier son père, il allait payer, il le savait. Mais, il s'en fout, il avait ses amis avec lui, enfin, il l'esperait.

« POTTER HARRY »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« WEASLEY RON »

« GRYFFONDOR »

Les trois amis se réunirent, et Neville vint les rejoindre.

« Alors les gars, content d'être à Gryffondor ? » Leur demanda-t-il

Ron et Draco se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, mais Harry, n'ayant jamais rencontré Neville décida de lui parler.

« Ouais, c'était la maison de mes parents, même si, je pense que Serpentard aurait été bon aussi » lui répondit-il honnêtement

Neville le regarda bizarrement avant de répondre d'une façon hautaine

« Je ne pense pas, y'a que des mages noirs là-bas, et il n'y a que des gars tel que moi, à Gryffondor pour les arrêter. »

« Et les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ? » Demanda alors Harry, n'aimant pas du tout le ton de son compatriote

« Ils sont bons, mais pas assez, pas comme moi en tout cas ! » répondit le Survivant, tout en montrant sa cicatrice « Après tout, c'est moi qui ai battu Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

« Voldemort » Tout le monde a portée de voix, y compris Neville tressaillit « Tu l'as battu mais t'as peur de dire son nom ? WOUAH quel grand sorcier tu fais ! Attends attends ! Laisse-moi me mettre à genoux devant tant de pouvoir ! » Et il le fit. La Grande Salle regardait avec amusement qu'Harry se leva, et se mit à genoux devant le survivant, tout en le suppliant d'épargner sa vie misérable. Neville fronça les sourcils avec colère, tandis que toute la grande salle applaudissait Harry. Ce dernier se redressa, et salua son public, avant de reprendre son diner.

« Comment oses-tu ? C'est à Neville que tu parles, pas à n'importe qui ! » S'emporta Dean Thomas

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un grand sourire arrogant, avant de jeter un morceau de poulet sur Neville

« Voilà c'que j'en pense du survivant ! »

Ron, Draco, et quelques autres rigolèrent, mais l'autre partie lui jeta un regard noir. Il pouvait voir certains regards d'admiration pour s'être levé contre le Survivant, et d'autres visages effrayés. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait, lui, il n'aspirait qu'à montrer que c'était lui le meilleur, personne d'autre, et s'il fallait un peu de courage pour se rivaliser avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Vécu, ainsi soit-il. Il deviendra le prince de Gryffondor, lui, ses amis, et personne d'autre. Et pour y arriver, il suivrai les traces de son père, et deviendra un farceur. Heureusement que le professeur Macgonagall avait parlé de ses parents lorsqu'elle l'a emmené faire ses achats au chemin de Traverse.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la rivalité entre Harry Potter, et le très célèbre Neville Longbottom.

Le mois de Septembre à l'école s'était bien passé pour Harry et ses amis. Il aimait bien la métamorphose, et comme il avait prévu, il était très doué dans ce domaine, ce qui le réjouissait. En revanche, il détestait les potions, ou plus particulièrement, le professeur de potion Severus Rogue. Ce dernier lui reprochait surtout d'être le fils de son père, ce qu'Harry s'amusait à confirmer en faisant toutes sortes de blagues ou de remarques désobligeante envers son professeur. Bien sûr, Rogue n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le mettre en détention, mais il en profitait quand même. Résultat, Harry avait passé la moitié du mois en détention avec le professeur Macgonagall. Harry l'appréciait beaucoup, elle était stricte, mais elle ne le punissait pas. Elle doit aimer les bons élèves rebelles pensa Harry.

Son amitié avec Ron et Draco était géniale, toujours ensemble à se donner des idées de blagues à faire, ou à parler de Quidditch, et faire des parties d'échec. Bon d'accord, Ron gagnait toute les parties, mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas jouer non ? En revanche, il ne s'était pas fait d'autres vrais amis dans sa maison Gryffondor. En fait, les années supérieures semblait le respecter, mais n'oser pas le soutenir à cause du Survivant Neville. Le côté positif, c'est que ça marche dans les deux sens, Neville n'avait que ses deux meilleurs amis, Dean et Parvati. Avec ses deux compères, c'était rivalité absolue contre le clan Potter comme Neville l'appelle. En même temps ça amusait Harry alors il ne les dissuader pas.

En parlant de ce dernier, il sortit de la classe de sortilège, ou il venait de réussir le sortilège de lévitation. Il avait été le seul à avoir réussi, enfin, sauf Hermione Granger, mais elle, elle comptait pas vraiment, elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'ais songea-t-il. Il était en train de discuter avec Lavande Brown, qui avait été sa partenaire durant la classe, lorsqu'il entendit Ron, Seamus Finnigan, et Draco dire à Hermione qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'amis si ça continuait. Il allait les empêcher de continuer à l'insulter, lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione partit en courant et en pleurant. Retenant sa colère, il demanda gentiment à Lavande si elle pouvait aller lui remonter le moral, avant de rejoindre ses amis, et de leur rendre compte de ses sentiments : la honte envers eux.

« Non mais, vous vous êtes regardés ? Putain mais j'y crois pas sérieux les gars ! Elle a fait quoi pour vous ? Nan Ron je veux pas savoir, pourquoi tu fais pleurer une fille franchement ? Vous savez quoi ? Tant que vous lui présentez pas des excuses, et sincères, Bye bye l'amitié ! » Hurla Harry, puis se retourna, et partit en direction de la Grande Salle pour manger.

C'était la fête d'Halloween, mais il n'avait pas cœur à fêter, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents après tout. Il soupira en entrant dans la grande salle. Il regarda dans la grande salle, regarda la table de Gryffondor, mais n'eut pas envie de rejoindre Neville et sa clique, ni rejoindre ses amis, qui iraient surement s'installer à leur table. Il repéra alors deux filles qu'il se rappela être Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot. « Bon, le temps de faire marcher mon charme et de me faire des amies » pensa Harry. Il rassembla son courage de Gryffondor, et marcha d'un pas assuré vers les deux jolies filles.

« Bonjours Mesdames, puis-je me joindre à vous pour cette charmante euh… soirée ? » Demanda-t-il poliment. Les deux filles se regardèrent, puis dirigèrent leur regard vers Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que les Gryffondor peuvent s'asseoir à notre table » répondit Hannah, dans une parfaite imitation du professeur Rogue, qui fit sourire Harry.

« C'est totalement absuuurde ! L'unité des maisons est très important Miss Abbot ! » Répondit-il en imitant le directeur Albus Dumbledore. Les deux filles rigolèrent et lui laissèrent place. Il sourit à lui-même et s'assit, tout en entamant une discussion à propos des classes. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à ses amis pendant tout le repas, il aurait tout le loisir de le faire ce soir, dans la salle commune. Soudain, le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en hurlant

« TROLL ! TROLL DANS LES DONGEONS ! » Avant de s'évanouir.

Puis, d'un coup, ce fut la panique générale. Tout le monde criait, les filles avaient l'air horrifiées et certains gars n'en menaient pas large non plus. Le professeur Dumbledore utilisa un sort pour amplifier sa voix, et calmer tout le monde, avant de leur ordonner de se diriger calmement vers leurs dortoirs. Il dit rapidement au revoir à ses deux nouvelles amies, avant de rejoindre ses amis. Il était peut-être en froid avec eux pour l'instant, cela n'empêche qu'ils étaient toujours amis. Il croisa Lavande du regard, et vit qu'elle avait l'air horrifiée, beaucoup plus que les autres filles.

« Allez Lavande, le troll est dans les dongeons, notre tour est tout en haut du château, et un trop, c'est lent, il nous attaquera jamais » La rassura-t-il, avec un sourire encourageant.

« C'est pas ça Harry, c'est qu'Hermione est toujours dans les toilettes, au 2ème étage, et elle ne sait pas pour le troll ! » lui répondit Lavande, quelques larmes tombant de ses yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta, ce qui fit que Neville lui rentra dedans. Enervé il se mit alors à engeuler Harry

« Putain Potter ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, t'as pas de jambes ? Trop peur d'un troll ? » ricana Neville.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne réagit pas à sa tique. « Lavande va prévenir le professeur Macgonagall, je vais prévenir Hermione ! » Puis il partit en courant, direction le deuxième étage. Il espérait ne pas arriver en retard, après tout, même s'il n'était pas ami avec Hermione, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Ce qui semblait être le cas de Neville aussi, qui l'a rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, et hâta sa foulée. Sauf que cette fois, un grognement énorme l'arrêta de derrière lui. Il se retourna et, avec horreur, vit le troll se diriger vers eux. Agissant plus par instinct qu'autre chose, il s'engouffra dans la première salle qu'il vit.

« Harry ? Neville ? » Demanda une voix

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, et virent Hermione, les yeux en larmes, les regardant bizarrement

« On est dans les toilettes des filles ! » s'exclama soudain Neville.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le troll envoya la porte valsé à travers la salle. Harry aida Hermione à se remettre sur pied, puis à aller se cacher un peu plus au fond des toilettes. Neville quant à lui utilisa un sort pour envoyer de l'eau à terre, espérant surement que le troll allait glisser. Sauf que son plan ne marcha pas, et il se mit à courir sur la droite de la salle. Il était peut-être stupide, mais pas totalement. Cependant, son action attira l'attention du troll, et, ce dernier s'avança vers le Survivant. Harry en profita alors, et couru sur le troll et lui sauta sur le dos. Il grimpa rapidement sur sa tête, et s'y accrocha, enfonçant par mégarde, sa baguette dans le nez du troll. Neville regarda impressionné, avant de se reprendre, et de se dire qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il cria à Hermione d'utiliser le sortilège de Lévitation et d'assommer le troll avec sa batte, mais la fille restait tétanisée. Il soupira, et tenta d'appliquer lui-même son plan. Ce qu'il fit avec plus ou moins de succès, il écrasa par mégarde le bras d'Harry. Mais bon, le troll était tombé inconscient, et ce fut un soulagement pour les trois premières années. Harry retira doucement sa baguette et l'essuya sur le troll, avant de proposer de s'enfuir. Manque de chance, les professeurs Rogue, Macgonagall et Dumbledore entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment. Leur directrice de maison commença à les réprimander, mais, à ce moment-là, Hermione essaya de prendre la défense des garçons, en expliquant qu'ils étaient simplement venus la prévenir. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda à Neville de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour avoir des explications, et demande à son professeur de métamorphose de raccompagner Harry et Hermione dans leur dortoir.

Les deux Gryffondor firent rapidement leur chemin jusqu'à la salle commune en silence. Quand ils eurent passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin, tout en le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Voilà ou démarra leur amitié.

En revanche, Neville, même s'il avait sauvé Hermione, ne voulait pas démarrer une amitié avec un rat de bibliothèque, ça ruinerait son image. Oh comment il avait tort.

Bien qu'amis, Harry et Hermione ne s'entendait pas beaucoup sur le sujet des blagues et de l'insolence qu'Harry faisait preuve. Et plus ils se disputaient à propos de ça, plus Harry pensa qu'il aimait bien Hermione. Heureusement, elle n'était pas tout le temps avec lui, puisque Ron et Draco s'étaient abondamment excusés auprès d'Hermione, et avaient acceptés d'être ses esclaves durant deux semaines, ce qu'Hermione accepta avec plaisir !

Aussi, la jeune lionne s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Lavande, et de Parvati, bien que cette dernière passe tout son temps avec Neville et Dean. Et du fait de leur amitié, Hermione était devenue moins stressée, et plus confiante en ses capacités de révision. Elle se savait intelligente, et du coup, profitait du temps libre pour parler de trucs de filles avec ses amies.

Le reste de l'année est similaire au livre, excepté que c'est Neville/Dean/Parvati qui sauve la pierre.

Harry est encore dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur, mais il est meilleur en tant que chasseur (poursuiveur). Mais, Dubois l'a placé en tant qu'attrapeur, car il avait déjà ses trois chasseuses, mais de de bon attrapeur.

La popularité d'Harry, Draco et Ron a augmenté, et maintenant, tout le monde les connait et les respecte. Les jumeaux Weasley ont passés un marché avec eux : Ils les laissent faire les blagues, mais en échange, les trois jeunes doivent testés les produits que les jumeaux inventent. Harry et Ron ont passés quasiment plus de la moitié de l'année en retenue, alors que Draco jouait la carte de l'innocent. Ah, aussi, ils avaient un ennemi à Serpentard : Théodore Nott (remplace Malfoy par rapport au livre)

Deuxième année est la même avec Neville en Héros.

Troisième année, la même aussi, sauf que Neville s'est interposé dans le trio Harry-Ron-Draco pour résoudre le mystère de Sirius Black. Neville avait la carte du maraudeur.

Harry, n'étant pas obligé de rester chez son oncle et sa tante, décide alors de vivre avec son parrain. Moony est aussi de la partie en tant qu'oncle honoraire d'Harry. Patmol, dans un élan de générosité (stupidité) apprend à Harry la méthode pour devenir un animagi (illégal). Heureusement c'est un procédé demandant une maitrise en métamorphose, et pas en potions. Et comme c'est la meilleure matière d'Harry, il y arrivera. Il décide de devenir un chien, comme son parrain. Un labrador noir pour être précis.

Durant la 4ème année, Harry apprend à Ron et Draco à devenir animagi. Draco devient un loup gris, tandis que Ron devient un ours. Ils utilisent leur forme pour explorer le château. Au cours d'un combat avec Neville, la carte est détruite, laissant ainsi l'héritage des maraudeurs réduit à néant.

Sinon, il se passe la même chose sauf pour le bal. Hermione accompagne Harry, Lavande accompagne Ron, Susan Bones accompagne Neville, Krum va avec Daphné Greengrass, Draco va avec Ginny Weasley, qui l'a supplié de la prendre pour le bal. Aussi, Harry se lie d'amitié avec Fleur Delacour, et c'est grâce à cette dernière qu'il apprend beaucoup de choses pour plaire aux filles.

A la fin d'année, Draco viens vivre chez Sirius, car il a peur que son père le force à devenir mangemort.

Pour la 5ème année, Ombrage est présente, mais comme l'arrogance et l'insolence d'Harry ne lui a pas permis d'être super proche d'Hermione, il n'y a pas d'AD. Harry Ron et Draco pratiquent par eux même. Lors des évènements au département des mystères, Neville voit son père en danger (et non Sirius) et du coup, va au ministère l'aider. Il est accompagné de Parvati et de Dean. Le clan Potter voulut els rejoindre, mais Harry déconseille Draco d'y aller, car il y aura surement son père.

Même événements, sauf que c'est l'oncle de Neville (Algie) qui meure.

 **Et voilà ! Je reprendrai directement l'histoire à partir de la 6ème année ! Je ferai surement 1 chapitre = 1 mois de l'année, et j'irai jusqu'à la fin de la 7ème année, plus un petit épilogue, je pense. Je sais que mon histoire pour l'instant n'est pas dans le détail, mais je suis rentré dans les grandes lignes. Je peaufinerai probablement ça dans les autres chapitres pas de problème !**

 **Aussi, j'écris cette fic pour le NormalPotter Challenge, que j'ai créer moi-même, bien que j'y ai fait des variantes par rapport à ce que j'avais dit à la base.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à e dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2 Aout

**Chapitre 2 : Aout, 6ème année**

 **1er Aout**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt dû à l'excès de lumière provenant de la fenêtre. Il essaya de se lever, mais ressentit d'un coup un puissant mal de crâne. Il resta allongé encore quelques secondes, avant de finalement se lever. Ses yeux s'habituèrent plus ou moins à la lumière, et il put voir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais plutôt… Dans le salon ? Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans le salon quand un ronflement, derrière lui, l'interpella. Il se retourna et aperçu son camarade de chambre à Gryffondor, Ron Weasley, en train de dormir sur ce qui semblait être… Une bouteille, et avec du papier cadeau en guise de couverture ? Mais pourquoi un de ses meilleurs amis se trouve dans cet état ? Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, il aperçut Draco Malfoy, complétement affalé sur le canapé, la tête touchant presque le sol. Si la vue était amusante, celle de la fille qui dormait sur la table l'était encore plus : En effet, son amie Susan Bones était endormie sur la table, sur une sorte de grand coussin, et elle serrait ce coussin comme un gros doudou. Il rigola doucement, avant que sa tête ne lui rappelle qu'il avait une grosse grosse migraine. Il grimaça en se rappelant la soirée d'anniversaire qu'il avait passé hier, pour ses 16 ans. C'était cool, mais je boirais plus jamais autant d'alcool pensa Harry. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne tiendra probablement pas cette promesse…

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir de prendre un bon café et une aspirine, voire peut-être une potion anti gueule de bois, si son parrain avait été gentil avec lui. Et son parrain l'avait été, il trouva un bol contenant une potion bleue et une petite note sur le coté

 _Boit ça pour ta gueule de bois.  
Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas moi qui l'ai brassée.  
C'est Moony qui l'a préparée._

 _Patmol_

PS : Je pense pas que y'en ai assez pour tout le monde

Et en effet, pour confirmer ce que dit la lettre, il constata qu'il devrait y avoir assez de potions pour deux, peut-être trois personnes. « Eh bien au diable les autres, c'était mon anniv hier, et j'suis là en 1er ». Il attrapa le bol, versa un peu de la potion bleue dans une tasse, avant de l'avaler d'un trait. Bizarrement, contrairement aux rumeurs, cette potion était plutôt agréable au goût, et il se surprit à vouloir en reprendre, bien que son maux de tête ait disparu. Bon, il était égoïste mais pas à ce point, surtout quand il se rappela que Ron dormait encore dans du papier cadeau. Il se prépara un café noir, bien fort, il en avait besoin. Il se redirigea dans le salon, et se demanda pourquoi il ne voyait que trois de ses amis, il était pourtant sur d'avoir été cinq la veille. Il haussa les épaules et se demanda à qui il pouvait donner le reste de la potion. Certainement pas à Draco, ça sera trop beau de pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule après. Donc, Ron ou Susan ? Il était en train d'opter pour choisir Ron, lorsqu'il vit un mouvement sur la table. Croyant que son amie rousse se lever, il se retourna et alla chercher la potion dans la cuisine. Il pourrait au moins avoir une discussion tranquille avant que les autres se réveillent. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il ne vit pas son amie de Poufsouffle, mais plutôt une jolie blonde, les cheveux totalement en désordre, et avec un visage signifiant probablement une grosse migraine. Et c'est là qu'Harry se rendit compte que ce qu'il pensait être un coussin sur lequel dormait Susan, n'était qu'en fait son amie Hannah Abbot ! Il décida d'en profiter

« Alors Hannah ! Bien dormi ? C'est clair qu'avec une couverture spéciale Susan on est bien au chaud ! » Demanda-t-il, en haussant le ton de sa voix.

« MFFHF Ta gueule Potter et… Ouais ta gueule ! » Gémit l'intéressée.

« Et pourquoi j'me tairais belle blonde ? » Rétorqua Harry, toujours de la même voix, mais taquin aussi.

« Parce que sinon je raconte que toi et Su… » Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Harry la stoppa.

« Ok c'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'te file le reste de la potion pour les lendemains de soirée et tu dis plus rien » Gémit le brun aux yeux vert, presque d'une voix suppliante. Hannah sourit et acquiesça, avant de s'emparer de la potion et de la finir en quelques gorgées.

« Y'en a plus pour les autres ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Non, je suppose que c'est bien d'être les premiers levés ! Et surtout on pourrait pas faire ça »

« Faire quoi ? »

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il s'avança dans le salon. Puis il s'arrêta une seconde, il lui fallait une victime. Susan c'était hors de question depuis, depuis rien. Il envisagea Draco, mais, pour une raison quelconque, il se dirigea vers Ron, s'accroupit près de lui, s'approcha de son oreille et

« DEBOUT FEIGNASSE » Hurla-t-il

« AAAAAH MAIS T'ES MALADE CONNARD ? » Répondit Ron en sursautant, correspondant au niveau sonore d'Harry, qui lui était plié de rire à terre. Ron essaya de se jeter sur Harry, pour lui faire payer, mais c'était sans compter sa tête qui le stoppa net dans sa tentative. Il gémit avant de s'asseoir par terre. Leurs cris réveillèrent Draco et Susan, bien que Susan tomba à la renverse de la table, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire qu'Harry, et Hannah avaient. Draco essaya de les rejoindre, mais il n'y eut qu'une grimace sur son visage. D'un coup il se leva et monta à l'étage, laissant ses amis entre eux. Susan se leva difficilement, et était très loin de rire. Elle approcha d'Harry avant de lui donner un petit coup de pied dans les jambes pour lui donner son avis sur cette blague.

« Nan mais t'es trop con Potter ! » Cria Susan, et il semblait qu'elle avait un peu plus de résistance à l'alcool que ses amis, car elle ne grimaça pas. Ou alors elle avait moins bu. Ou alors elle le cachait bien.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il laissa ses amis se réveiller un peu, avant de retourner à la cuisine. Il avait faim. Il se servit dans le frigo, du bacon, du pain, et se resservis un café. Depuis que Fleur lui avait fait découvrir cette boisson, il ne s'en passait pas, bien meilleur que le thé. Il se demanda alors ou était passé son parrain. Etant toujours un fugitif aux yeux de la loi, il devrait être dans la maison normalement, pas qu'il pouvait sortir de toute façon. Hannah et Susan vinrent le rejoindre, et se mirent à manger. Elles lui ont dit que Ron arrivait, qu'il chercher son tee shirt dans la maison.

Puis, ils entendirent un petit cri pas très viril, suivi de deux bruits de cheminette. Harry devina que son parrain et son oncle étaient sortis pour une réunion de l'ordre, pour contrer le retour de Voldemort. Il resta dans la cuisine lorsque sa famille et son ami les rejoignit.

« Alors la soirée hier ? Pas trop de conneries j'espère » Demanda Sirius, d'un ton taquin.

« Boarf, si on avait fait des conneries j'm'en souviendrais même pas » Répondit Ron. « La seule connerie, c'est qu'ils ont bu toute la potion anti gueule de bois ! ».

« J'en referais si tu veux » Proposa Remus, gentiment

« C'est gentil professeur, mais le temps que la potion soit prête, j'aurai déjà récupérer » Répondit Susan, tout en grimaçant

« Tant mieux, j'avais pas envie d'en faire » soupira Remus, de soulagement

« HEY ! » s'exclamèrent les deux rouquins dans la cuisine.

Pour toute réponse, Remus rigola. Harry remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose dans son manteau, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un livre

« Qu'est-ce que c'est dans ta poche Moony ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Rien du tout » Répondit Sirius. « Dis t'as vu que je t'avais laissé ton cadeau d'anniversaire dans ta chambre ? »

« Non, je crois même pas que j'ai été dans ma chambre hier… » Rétorqua Harry, bien qu'il se leva, et couru aller chercher son cadeau. Arrivant dans sa chambre, il vit un petit paquet déposé sur le lit. Il s'approcha doucement, après tout, Patmol était un maraudeur. Il l'ouvrit rapidement avant de partir se cacher derrière la chaise, attendant l'explosion. Mais rien ne vint. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, mais ce n'était que Draco et Ron qui se tenait là, voulant sans doute voir quelle était sa surprise. Il s'avança prudemment vers le paquet, et y découvrit… Des clés ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il les pris dans ses mains, et y vit une inscription : GH. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il l'a montra à ses amis, mais ils n'eurent pas plus d'idées que lui. Enfin, il en avait bien une, mais elle lui paraissait absurde. Il décida quand même d'aller demander à son parrain.

« Siriuuuuuus ! Ça serait pas les clés d'une personne que je connais, par un malheureux hasard ? » Demanda ironiquement notre jeune adolescent.

« Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Je pensais que puisque tu as bientôt l'âge, on pourrait rebâtir ta maison à Godric Hollow, pour faire des fêtes et tout et tout… » Lui répondit-il, surpris de la question de son filleul

« Donc GH ça veut dire Godric Hollow ? » insista Harry

« Bah ouais, quoi d'autre ? » Répondit ironiquement Patmol

« Je sais pas moi… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Une sorcière ! Ouais ! Granger Hermione par exemple ? » Ironisa le brun

« Quoi ? Non moi ? Jaaaaamaaaaaaiiiis je te ferais ce genre de blague voyoooooons ! » Répliqua Sirius, avec une tinte d'amusement dans sa voix

« Si tu l'dis… En tout cas, merci Patmol, ça compte vraiment pour oi ce cadeau… D'ailleurs ou sont passée les filles ? » Dit le brun, surpris de ne plus les voir

« Bah elles sont rentrées chez elles quand elles ont vu l'heure, Amélia allait les tuer si elles tarder trop » L'informa Remus

« OH MERLIN NON ! JE SUIS MORT ! Patmol aide Moi ! Ma mère va me trucider sur place ! Non en fait pas toi ! Remus toi viens ! Oh mon Dieu j'suis mort je suis mort je suis MORT » Paniqua alors Ron, tout en courant vers la cheminée et en criant « Le Terrier ».

Remus soupira, avant de suivre le jeune roux, il était peut-être exaspérant, mais même Remus craignait la mère de Ron, il fallait l'aider. Une fois qu'il fut parti, il ne resta plus que Draco, Sirius et Harry. Draco expliqua qu'ils n'avaient plus eu la gueule de bois, car, étant un petit génie des potions, il en avait fait des stocks au cas où, ce qui, de toute évidence, avait été utile.

Harry soupira « Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Quidditch » Proposa Draco

« Allez-y les gars, moi j'ai quelques affaires à prendre en charge » les informa leur parrain / cousin.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc dans la cour, magiquement agrandie, et se firent quelques passes avec le souaffle de Draco, avant d'entamer un 1 contre 1. Harry, menait largement, avec un score de 320 à 130. En même temps, il avait eu de la pratique ces cinq dernières années, même si c'était en tant qu'attrapeur, il a pu observer ses anciennes coéquipières jouer. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, Harry se rendit compte que son ancien capitaine, Angelina Johnson n'était plus à l'école. Il avait donc des chances d'être le nouveau capitaine. Enfin, soit lui, soit Katie Bell, soit Cormac McLaggen. Bien qu'il ne pense pas que McLaggen puisse être capitaine, il n'avait joué qu'une seule année.

Après avoir joué quelques heures les deux garçons rentrèrent se laver et discuter de toutes sortes de blagues qu'ils pourraient tirer à la nouvelle année.

 **4 Aout**

Draco se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était couché plus tôt la veille. Ou alors, c'est à cause de ces foutus hiboux qui donne des coups de bec sur sa fenêtre. Parfois, il détestait avoir la chambre près de la rue… Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant s'engouffrer 4 chouettes. Il prit les lettres, et donna quelques friandises pour Hibou, avant que ces derniers ne repartent en s'envolant. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil aux lettres. Deux pour Harry, une pour lui et une pour Remus. Bon, ben va falloir réveiller les abrutis pour leur donner le courrier, pensa Draco, innocemment.

Donc après un réveil en fanfare, ou plutôt un réveil ou l'on asperge les endormis avec l'aguamenti, les quatre occupants de la maison se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Le blond et son ancien professeur était en train de déjeuner tranquillement, tandis que Sirius, sous la forme de Patmol, et Harry, sous la forme de Reaper, était en train de se disputer le dernier morceau de bacon, à l'amusement du loup-garou.

« Au fait Reap', t'as deux lettres ! Y'en a une ça doit être les résultats des B.U. , l'autre je sais pas » L'informa Draco

« Ah, merci Shadow » Répondit Harry, après avoir repris sa forme humaine. Il prit ses deux lettres, et décida d'ouvrir celle de Poudlard d'abord. A peine ouverte, qu'un badge tomba de l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour regarder ce que c'était, il reconnut aussitôt le badge de capitaine d'équipe de quidditch à gryffondor, pour l'avoir vu souvent au cours de sa scolarité.

« Bordel de merde ! Je suis Capitaine les gars ! » S'exclama-t-il assez bruyamment

« Félicitations ! » lui répondit Remus

« OUI ! OUI ! JE SAVAIS QUE MON FILLEUIL ETAIT LE MEILLEUR ! » Dit Sirius, commençant à danser dans une sorte de danse de la joie

« Ouais, Ouais, pas comme si tu t'y attendais pas » rétorqua Draco, le sourire aux lèvres néanmoins.

Après avoir reçu plusieurs étreintes de son parrain et une accolade amicale de son oncle et de son meilleur ami, Harry se décida à regarder ses B.U. . Il n'avait pas peur des résultats, après tout, il était excellent dans beaucoup de matières.

 _ **Résultats du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire**_

 _Les appréciations sont les suivantes (Du la plus faible à la plus forte) :_

 _Troll (T)  
Désolant (D)  
Piètre (P)  
Acceptable (A)  
Effort exceptionnel (E)  
Optimal (O)_

 _Harry James Potter a obtenu :_

 _Astronomie : E  
Soins aux créatures magiques : E  
Sortilèges : O  
Défenses contre les forces du Mal : O  
Divination : D  
Botanique : A  
Histoire de la magie : T  
Potions : A  
Métamorphose : O_

Nous souhaitons également informer Mr. Potter qu'il a reçu les meilleures notes en métamorphose, ainsi que lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas effectuer son examen d'Histoire de la magie, car il s'est endormi durant l'épreuve.

Harry regarda ses notes, plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Il regarda Draco, qui froncer les sourcils, avant qu'il ne sourit de pure arrogance.

« Eh bien, on dirait que encore une fois, je suis le meilleur en Potions, quand est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un parviendra à me dépasser ? Probablement jamais… » Se vanta-t-il, d'une voix trainante

« Ah ouais, moi je suis le premier en Métamorphose… Tiens prends ça Macgo' ! » Ajouta Harry, sur le même ton, tout en souriant, et en pompant son poing à une personne imaginaire.

« Ahem, c'est bien les garçons » les félicita Sirius

« Harry, tu suis les traces de ton père, avec la touche de ta mère là-dedans ! C'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama Remus

« Ouais fin Lily au moins, elle était bonne en Potions, lui, non » Rappela Sirius, taquin.

« Bah de toute façon, les potions ça sert à rien ! » Tenta Harry, justifiant sa note

« Eh mais… » Commença Draco

« Et ton autre lettre Harry ? » Pressa Remus, voulant éviter un conflit entre les deux garçons

Harry se souvint rapidement de l'autre lettre, et regarda de qui elle était adressée

« Comité National des Jeunes Espoirs de Quidditch ? C'est quoi ça ? » Dit-il, tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe

« C'est l'équipe qui gère les recrutements pour une l'équipe nationale de Quidditch des moins de 18 ans » Lui renseigna Sirius, soudain sérieux

 _Mr Harry James Potter, 16 ans, né le 31 Juillet_

 _Par la présente, nous vous adressons une invitation à participer aux sélections pour l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, le vendredi 12 Aout, à 10 heures, sur le terrain de Quidditch de Londres._

 _Veuillez accepter nos félicitations pour votre qualification aux sélections. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance pour la suite des événements._

 _Mr T. Folkster_

 _P.S. : Mr Potter, nous avons entendu dire que vous excellez au poste d'attrapeur, mais l'un de nos joueurs affirme que vous êtes meilleur en tant que chasseur. Vous passerez donc ces deux épreuves de sélections._

Harry fut tellement surpris, qu'il dut lire la lettre encore deux fois pour pouvoir comprendre. Il avait une chance de devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel s'il réussissait ces épreuves ! Il passa la lettre à Moony, qui était le plus proche, avant d'entamer une course folle dans sa chambre pour aller vérifier l'état de son Eclair de Feu. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était en parfait état de vol, il redescendit, avant d'être englouti par une étreinte géante de son parrain, qui avait l'air comme si Noël était arrivé en avance.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse ces épreuves !

 **12 Aout**

Harry regarda émerveillé, au centre du terrain de Quidditch de Londres, le London Stadium, les gradins remplis de personnes venues assister à ces sélections. Il regretta alors que son parrain n'est pu venir, du fait de sa fugitivité, et se promis de tout lui raconter en détail. Draco n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, prétextant qu'il avait une potion sur le feu. Et Remus était parti pour un entretien d'embauche. Donc, notre jeune brun était seul. Il repéra une foule qui commencer à se former un peu plus loin, alors il rejoignit le groupe.

« OK TOUT LE MONDE ECOUTEZ ! TOUT LE MONDE SILENCE ! » Tonna un homme assez gros, avec une moustache assez importante, et des cheveux qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. « Vous avez tous étés choisis pour participer aux sélections pour l'équipe national d'Angleterre de Quidditch ! Je suis Thomas Folkster, votre peut-être futur coach ! Chacun dans sa lettre a reçu le poste qui lui correspond ! Nous vous ferons passer les tests par poste, avec l'équipe des Flaquemares comme votre adversaire ! Regroupez-vous par poste ! Les batteurs au niveau des poteaux là-bas ! Les gardiens, aux autres poteaux ! Les attrapeurs restez ici, et les chasseurs, suivez-moi ! » Cria Folkster, tout en se mettant en marche vers les gradins.

« Attendez ! Dans ma lettre j'ai reçus deux postes ! Je vais ou moi ? » L'interpella Harry, préoccupé.

« Ah oui, on m'a informé, vous devez être Harry Potter je présume ? » Au signe de tête du brun, il continua « Oui Oui, on m'a dit que vous jouiez attrapeur dans votre école, mais on m'a recommandé de vous faire passer les deux tests chasseur et attrapeur… » Il mit la main sur son menton, et se mit à réfléchir. « Les tests commencent par les attrapeurs, donc vas les rejoindre, je t'appellerai quand ça sera ton tour ici ».

Harry acquiesça et se mit en route pour rejoindre ses collègues et adversaires. Il aperçut une de ses idoles qui ornait un mur de sa chambre, en poster : l'attrapeuse des Flaquemares, Mirajane Paper, une jeune femme de 26 ans, aux cheveux blonds argentés, et à l'allure sportive. Il vit qu'elle était à côté d'une caisse remplie de balais identiques, et qu'une dizaine de jeunes se trouvaient devant elle.

« Bon tout le monde est là ? Plus personne doit nous rejoindre ? » Demanda-t-elle au groupe de jeunes. « Ok c'est parfait ! » lorsque personne ne répondit. « Bon alors, j'vous explique comment ça va se passer ! Dans la boite se trouve des Nimbus 2000, pour un niveau d'équité vous aurez tous le même balai ! Vous allez tous prendre un balai, laissez le vôtre ici, il sera surveillé. Bon tout le monde connait le principe des chaises musicales ? Ouais ? Ok c'est cool, j'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer comme il faut le concept ! » Soupira la belle femme. « Il y aura plusieurs rounds, et à chaque fois, celui qui n'attrape pas le Vif d'or sera éliminé. Quand il ne restera plus que trois concurrents, ils passeront un test avec ces mannequins d'entrainements ! Ce sont des batteurs, pour vous gêner dans votre recherche. Les deux qui arriveront à attraper les Vifs seront sélectionnés. Je choisirai moi-même parmi vos prises pour déterminer lequel sera le remplaçant de l'autre ! Aller tous à vos balais ! »

Harry s'approcha alors de la caisse, saisis un balai, et déposa le sien à côté. Par mesure de précaution, il lança en sortilège de suivi sur son balai, on sait jamais après tout. Il enfourcha son balai et décolla, gagnant un regard de désapprobation de Mirajane. Il redescendit tout penaud.

« Bien que j'apprécie ton enthousiasme, attends que j'ai lancé les vifs d'or ! » s'amusa la belle femme, à la réaction du jeune. Puis elle se dirigea vers une caisse et en libéra 9 vifs d'or. « Okay les gars, et filles, dans 2 minutes tout le monde s'envole, dès que vous avez le vif, revenez ici ! [….] ENVOLEZ VOUS ! »

Harry donna un gros coup de pied sur le sol pour s'envoler plus rapidement. Il regretta aussitôt son Eclair de Feu, mais cette pensée disparu rapidement quand il se rappela l'objectif. Il prit de la hauteur, et bientôt il était le plus haut des concurrents, bien qu'une fille planait à la même hauteur que lui. Ses yeux scrutèrent alors la réaction des autres joueurs, alors que machinalement, il décrivait des huit dans les airs. Soudain, il aperçut un éclat doré près d'un garçon noir. Il plongea immédiatement, faisant peur à un autre garçon qui manqua de tomber de son balai. Mais Harry l'ignora. Il remarqua rapidement que tout le monde avait suivi sa destination, et se dirigeait vers le même vif. Il sut, que, même s'il arrivait jusqu'au vif, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il l'attrape. Et il avait raison. Sept joueurs se sont entrechoqués pour récupérer la petite balle dorée, et qu'au final, personne ne l'avait eu. Il sourit malgré lui : il venait de sonner sept joueurs, à lui d'en profiter. Il reprit aussitôt de l'altitude, et remarqua que la fille de tout à l'heure avait déjà saisi son vif.

Il grogna dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas, et repris sa recherche. Puis il remarqua un vif à l'écart, mais le laissa filer : autant impressionné les juges avec quelques techniques. Il continua d'arpenter le terrain, avant de repérer un vif, juste sous le pied d'une fille brune. Il sourit en pensant à une technique qu'il avait inventée dès sa seconde année. Il fit semblant de perdre le contrôle de son balai, tout en tombant directement sur la brune. Et sa réaction ne se fit pas priée, elle s'écarta vivement. Harry sourit alors, tout en reprenant le contrôle de son balai et accéléra, tout en attrapant de vif d'or, sous le nez des autres participants. Si ça continue comme ça, ça allait être facile !

Et en effet, au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu, il ne restait plus que lui-même, la jeune fille brune qu'il avait effrayé au début, qui se nomme Sara, et une autre fille blonde, appelée Helena. L'attrapeuse professionnelle activa alors les mannequins d'entrainement et leur lâcha les deux cognards. Harry et ses adversaires se mirent donc en vol. Notre jeune brun aux yeux verts songea que s'il voulait être titulaire, autant attraper le premier vif.

Il remarqua que les mannequins avaient une routine : il frappait deux fois la même personne à la suite, avant de changer d'adversaire. Il esquiva ses deux cognards facilement, et se remit en chasse. Il remarqua que Sara plongea subitement, et se mit directement à la suivre. Heureusement, la brune semblait être aux prises avec les cognards, ce qui lui fit rattraper son retard. Mais, ce qui veut dire qu'Helena était aussi au même niveau. Il s'allongea encore plus sur son balai, et donna tout ce qu'il pouvait. Helena était juste derrière lui et Sara était à ses côtés. Soudain, il vit un mannequin d'entrainement jeté un cognard dans leur direction. Se rappelant que c'était le tour d'Helena d'être prise pour cible, il sut tout de suite qu'il était obligé de s'écarter et, donc, de laisser le vif à Sara. Il grimaça : « Bon, c'est risqué, mais ça peut marcher ». Il se mit debout sur le balai, et d'un coup il sauta dans les airs, son balai commençant une descente. Il repéra le cognard, et avec son pied droit pris appui dessus pour se jeter un peu plus en avant. Il tendit la main, et réussi à attraper le vif, sous le nez de son adversaire brune. Il s'autorisa un sourire avant de se rappeler qu'il allait probablement tomber. Mais, pour son bonheur absolu, il réussit à se rattraper sur le balai du batteur. Du coup, avec un coup de pied habile, et en faisant tomber le mannequin, il s'empara du balai, et redescendit vers Mirajane, le vif niché au creux de sa main, le poing en l'air. A peine arrivé, qu'il entendit alors une salve d'applaudissements venant du public, il se retourna et effectua plusieurs arcs de remerciements. Puis il vit l'attrapeuse l'approcher.

« Ben c'est malin, j'ai plus d'autre mannequins moi » Broncha la jolie blonde. « En tout cas, félicitations, tu fais partie de l'équipe » L'applaudit-elle.

Pour la remercier, il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui fis un gros câlin

« Dégage ou j'pourrais bien revenir sur ma décision Gamin » Lui annonca-t-elle. Il lui souffla un baiser avant de rejoindre le groupe des chasseurs.

En y arrivant, il vit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. En effet, la trentaine de prétendants chasseurs étaient en train de le regarder méchamment. Surement parce qu'il était sûr d'avoir une place, et qu'il allait essayer de leur piquer la leur. Il les regarda, et sourit, reconcentrant son attention sur laquelle des deux filles deviendrait sa coéquipière.

Il ne fut pas étonné lorsque Sara attrapa le vif, deux mètres devant Helena. Il l'a vit rejoindre ses parents, avec les larmes aux yeux. Il sourit : Il préfère être content pour elle, après tout, ça sera elle sa future coéquipière. Folkster appela ensuite les batteurs pour leur épreuve. Harry ne s'en souciait pas, puisque ce poste n'était clairement pas son point fort. Il osa regarder un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons, et vit qu'ils étaient retournés à leurs pensées, surement se préparant mentalement pour leur test de passage. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. En se retournant, il vit sa coéquipière actuelle, Katie Bell.

« Bravo Harry ! Avec toi on va peut-être passer les qualifications un jour ! » Plaisanta-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, avant de s'asseoir devant lui.

« Katie ! Merci ! Tu viens participer aux épreuves aussi ? » Demanda Harry, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Clairement ! Je vais pas laisser cette chance passer entre mes doigts ! Tu sais que c'est le professeur Macgonagall qui nous a recommandés ? »

« Nan je savais pas » Répondit-il, réellement surpris que la vieille professeur de métamorphose l'ait recommandé.

« Eh bien si ! Et figure-toi que Dubois a appuyé nos candidatures, puisque c'est son équipe qui gère les tests ! » S'exclama Katie, réellement contente d'être là.

Ils se mirent alors à parler en attendant leur tour. Eh ils purent parler un bon moment puisque les gardiens étaient les suivants. Au bout de deux heures d'attente, ils furent enfin appeler. Par nul autre qu'Oliver Dubois et une autre personne, qu'Harry reconnu comme le gardien remplaçant d'Olivier.

« Bon déjà ici les tests c'est pas comme les autres, vous allez devoir jouer contre nous, et pas avec des mannequins ! » s'exclama Dubois, d'un ton grave. « Nos chasseurs arrivent, mettez-vous en groupe de trois et préparez vos stratégies ! » Tonna-t-il.

Harry se mit automatiquement avec Katie. Il regarda les groupes se former, et se demanda avec qui il allait pouvoir faire équipe pour pouvoir former un groupe. Mais un garçon blond, cheveux très court les approcha et demanda poliment s'il pouvait les rejoindre. Ils se présentèrent et apprirent qu'il s'appelle Paul.

De même qu'avant, ils avaient tous des nimbus 2000. Avec Katie et Paul, ils mirent au point une petite stratégie visant à privilégier l'attaque par rapport à la défense. Pas soucis de préparation, Katie proposa alors deux autres tactiques.

Lorsque ce fut enfin au tour de son équipe, Harry, Katie et Paul se mirent en vol. Ils évaluèrent vite fait l'ennemi avant de s'apercevoir qu'Olivier serait le gardien adverse, et que le remplaçant était dans leur équipe. Ils grimacèrent, sachant qu'Olivier était censé être le meilleur des deux. Sauf que Katie s'approcha et murmura à ses coéquipiers quelque chose. Harry et Paul acquiescèrent, et commencèrent leur attaque.

Harry suivait Paul a un mètre tout au plus, tandis que Katie était loin au-dessus. Il semblerait qu'ils utilisent la technique du faucon. D'un coup Paul passa la balle à Harry, tandis que Katie fonça droit vers un joueur adverse. Harry accéléra, passa devant son partenaire et fonça en ligne droite. Grace au travail de Katie, leur joueur central était un peu plus décalé sur la gauche, du coup, Harry en profita pour passer dans le trou offert. Il passa rapidement la balle à Paul, et accéléra pour se mettre en bonne position pour tirer. L'un des joueurs le suivit, de près, tandis que les deux autres poursuivaient Paul. D'un seul coup, son partenaire blond monta en chandelle, et ses deux ennemis le suivirent. Sauf que Paul lâcha le souaffle, et Katie, qui s'était faite oubliée la rattrapa rapidement avant de tirer dans l'anneau droit. Mais Olivier rattrapa la balle en souriant « IL EN FAUDRA PLUS QUE CA KATIE ! » railla-t-il.

Harry jura sous sa barbe, et repris position pour défendre et intercepter la balle. Il vit que Katie était restée en avant, surement pour mener une contre-attaque au cas-ou. Il cria à Paul de se jeter sur celui qui a le souaffle, ce que son équipier s'empressa de faire. Il le suivit rapidement, tout en essayant de deviner la technique ennemie, à qui l'ennemi allait passer ? Il opta pour son adversaire de droite, et il eut bien fait. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pu récupérer le souaffle, il réussit à dévier sa trajectoire, ce qui força l'ennemi à descendre en piqué le récupérer. Sauf que Paul, plus rapide de par sa position réussit à s'emparer du souaffle avant, et le jeta de toutes ses forces à Katie qui le récupéra. Elle était seule face à Dubois, et cette fois essaya de feinter, dans l'anneau de droite. Mais Olivier vit à travers sa ruse, et réussit tout de même à récupérer la balle rouge, de justesse. Katie ragea sur son balai, avant de revenir prendre position près d'Harry, en lui murmurant de changer d'attaque.

Il se positionna donc un peu plus loin que le milieu de terrain, et essaya d'intercepter vainement ses trois adversaires qui étaient en formation serrée. Il regarda alors Katie se jeter dans leur formation, les obligeant à s'écarter, sauf que, Katie réussit à en déstabilisé un. Il en restait donc deux pour Paul, qui malgré lui, ne put empêcher la progression adverse. Le chasseur réussit à marquer. 10-0 pour l'ennemi. Harry grogna, mais ne céda pas.

Il vit que Paul avançait avec le souaffle rapidement sur le côté droit. Il s'avança alors au centre, presque devant les anneaux de Dubois, s'arrêtant juste à la limite. Il regarda que Paul lança le souaffle en l'air, et Katie le rattrapant, puis le jetant en cloche vers lui. Il se prépara à le rattraper, lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps d'armer sa frappe avant d'être intercepté. Il vola donc vers le souaffle, et juste avant d'être à son niveau, effectua une retournée avec son balai, laissant passer la balle derrière lui. Katie, ayant compris son manège se lança à la poursuite du ballon, et lorsqu'elle le rattrapa, feinta un tir vers Olivier, mais Harry était revenu et Katie lui passe la balle. Harry l'attrapa et l'envoya à travers l'anneau de droite. Olivier était battu.

Ils continuèrent ce match pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter. Bon, au final, ils avaient perdus 130 à 60, mais ils s'étaient bien débrouillés. Lorsque toutes les équipes furent passées, l'entraineur leur donna à chacun deux souaffles et leur ordonna de se remettre en l'air. Des cibles apparurent, et le coach les pria de faire le meilleur score possible. Harry sourit, la précision, c'était plus son domaine que la force.

Il lança ses deux balles dans le centre de la cible. Il vit que l'entraineur éliminait ceux qui ne faisaient pas le centre à chaque tir. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs lancers, il ne resta plus que cinq participants, dont Harry et Katie. Là, les cibles étaient mouvantes, et chaque joueur n'avait que 10 secondes pour tirer.

En fin de compte, le coach les appela, plus bas. Il appela tout le monde, tous postes confondus.

« Bon ok ! Les gars, avec l'équipe de Flaquemares on a pris notre décision ! » Annonça Folkster.

« Ouais, et sachez que vous avez tous très bien jouer aujourd'hui, et que tout le monde ne peut pas être sélectionné ! » Rappela Mirajane

« Bon alors pour les BATTEURS ! Nous avons choisis Andrew Kurt, et Nicolas Anslen comme titulaire, et leur remplaçant sera Lucy Strauss ! »

Les trois concernés s'approchèrent du coach, tandis que les autres batteurs repartirent, penauds, tristes et en colère.

« Pour les GARDIENS ! Notre choix s'est porté sur Julia Queen comme titulaire, et Matthieu Prifitz comme remplaçant ! »

« Pour les ATTRAPEURS ! » Harry se redressa à ce niveau « Après une ample discussion avec Miss Paper, nous avons décidé que le titulaire soit Sara Lance et que le remplaçant soit Harry Potter ! »

Harry regarder la joueuse professionnelle, totalement confus. Il avait été meilleur que Sara, non pas qu'elle était mauvaise, mais il était meilleur ! Pour toute réponse, la blonde lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Et enfin pour les CHASSEURS ! Katie Bell, Harry Potter, et Emily Hojardain sont les titulaires, et leurs remplaçants sont Ryan Lewis et Bill Beach ! »

« Ceux qui ne sont pas sélectionnés, désolé pour vous, mais ne desespérez pas ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire, il avait été sélectionné ! Deux fois en plus ! Attends un peu que Shadow et Patmol l'apprennent ! Il regarda les autres joueurs s'en aller, tandis qu'il faisait inconsciemment un câlin à Katie qui débordait de joie. Mr Folkster approcha les joueurs restants.

« Bon travail tout le monde ! Vous avez prouvés que vous êtes les meilleurs jeunes d'Angleterre ! Mais on a du boulot pour vous remettre à niveau, et composé une véritable équipe ! Alors maintenant, tous les samedis ! TOUS jusqu'à la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch pour les jeunes, l'année prochaine, vous viendrez ici pour qu'on puisse s'entrainer, à 7h au matin ! C'est clair ? » Hurla-t-il pour les effrayer.

Tous les joueurs acquiescèrent, et leur nouveau coach leur souhaita alors une bonne journée, et s'en alla en précisant qu'il les attendrait le samedi. L'équipe de Flaquemares s'approcha et félicita les nouveaux futurs espoirs. Le jeune brun remarqua alors Olivier qui embrassa Katie. Aaah ces deux-là, j'avais oublié qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il voulut aller les taquiner mais il fut retenu par Sara.

« Tu as très bien joué, et tu es très bon, tu aurais dû avoir ma place ! » minauda-t-elle

« Non tu es excellente, et de toute façon, je préfère être chasseur ! » La rassura Harry.

« T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? » Le questionna-t-elle tout de même.

« Bah, tant que tu nous fais gagner le match, je pense que je t'en voudrais pas ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux, qui lui rappela quelqu'un. Il secoua la tête, et alla rejoindre Olivier, mais il fut de nouveau arrêté par Mirajane cette fois.

« Sauter sur le cognard pour attraper le vif, c'était stupide. Brillant, mais stupide ! Rappelles toi que ton bien-être compte aussi. J'espère qu'on s'affrontera un jour. » Lui dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner.

Harry la regarda bizarrement, mais sourit quand même. Il avait fait une impression sur la belle attrapeuse, et une bonne ! Cette journée était de mieux en mieux. Il allait rejoindre sa compatriote de Gryffondor, mais décida contre lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était en train de manger le visage de son petit ami.

Il sourit et pensa « Cette année c'est la bonne ! Ouais Hermione, cette année, tu seras mienne ». Après tout, comment résister à une future star de Quidditch ?

 **15 Aout**

Lavande Brown souriait, en regardant son magazine préféré : Sorcière Hebdo. En effet, dans cette édition spéciale, le joueur de Quidditch de renommée mondiale, Zac Wamb, avait accepté de posé, et, en plus torse nu ! Ce qui laisser le loisir à la jeune fille d'admirer le détail de ses muscles, et le tatouage qu'il arborait fièrement sur son pec' droit. Elle soupira de contentement, avant de tourner la page. Tiens, une interview du coach de la nouvelle équipe nationale des moins de 18 ans.

 _J (Journaliste) : Bonjour Mr Folkster, coach de la U18 d'Angleterre, comment allez-vous ?_

 _F (Folkster) : Je vais très bien merci, et vous ?_

 _J : De même. Commençons directement par ce qui intéresse nos lecteurs : Il y a quelques jours vous avez recruté des jeunes afin de composer une toute nouvelle équipe. Quel est votre ressenti par rapport à ces jeunes ?_

 _F : Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire pour le moment, chaque joueur est très bon individuellement. Je suis très impressionné par leur compétence de vol, mais il n'y a pas que ça qui fait une bonne équipe de Quidditch. Mais pour le moment, il manque l'esprit de groupe._

 _J : Ce à quoi vous essaierez de remédier durant l'année qui va suivre, avant la coupe d'Europe pour les jeunes. Quels sont vos projets avec ces futures stars ?_

 _F : Eh bien, pour le moment, créer un seul groupe, uni, afin de pouvoir donner le maximum durant ce tournoi. Je me suis aussi arrangé pour rentrer en contact avec certains entraineurs pour permettre à mes joueurs de tester le fruit de leur entrainement sur le terrain._

 _J : Il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'une aussi jeune équipe pratiquera dans de vrais matches, ici en Angleterre ?_

 _F : Effectivement, et je trouve que c'est un bon moyen d'apprendre._

 _J : Et je pense que nos lecteurs sont de tout cœur avec vous !_

 _F : Et, au nom de l'équipe, je les remercie !_

 _J : Parlez-nous de l'équipe, vos ressentis envers vos joueurs, leur personnalité ?_

 _F : Eh bien, certains de nos joueurs posent problèmes, du fait d'un de nos accords. Je ne sais pas si les rumeurs sont déjà sorties, mais je confirme que notre attrapeur remplaçant n'est autre que l'un de nos chasseurs titulaires. Ce détail à causer quelques tensions au sein des chasseurs, mais rien qui ne persistera, je vous l'assure._

 _J : Et en parlant de nos joueurs, quand est-ce que nous pourrons avoir la composition exacte ?_

 _F : Eh bien, étant donné le nombre de supporters qu'il y avait lors des sélections, je suis surpris que mes joueurs ne sont pas déjà connus. Donc, en tant qu'attrapeuse nous avons Sara Lance, et son remplaçant Harry Potter. Les chasseurs sont Harry Potter, Katie Bell, Emily Hojardain, soutenus par Ryan Lewis et Bill Beach. Nos gardiens sont Julia Queen et Matthieu Prifitz, et enfin, nos batteurs sont Andrew Kurt, Nicolas Anslen et Lucy Strauss._

 _J : J'espère que cette équipe pourra ramener une coupe sur le sol anglais, ça fait plus de 60 ans qu'on n'en a pas eu une. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre temps._

 _F : Merci à vous pour l'invitation_

 _J : Et maintenant chers lecteurs, souhaitons bonne chance à cette toute nouvelle équipe, nommée Sunshine Raising !_

Lavande haleta après avoir lu l'article. Son compagnon de classe, et son amie font partie de cette équipe ! Comment se fait-elle, qu'elle n'était pas au courant ? Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement, empocha le magazine, et se dirigea vers la cheminée

« Résidence Granger »

A peine sortie de la cheminée de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle croisa la mère de cette dernière, Jasmine.

« Eh bien ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à l'improviste ? » Lui demanda gentiment la maman

« Il faut que je vois Mione, tout de suite ! »

« Aaah les jeunes, elle est dans sa chambre » L'informa la matriarche.

Lavande se précipita dans les escaliers, et entra dans la chambre de sa copine, pour la trouver assise sur son lit, avec un autre de ses amis, Terry Boot. Ils étaient en train de faire une partie d'échecs sorciers. La fille sursauta en voyant sa meilleure amie, et la regarda, confuse quant à sa présence. Lavande ne dit rien, et se contenta de lui jeter le magazine sur les genoux.

La jeune fille regarda son amie encore plus confuse, mais s'empara du papier et se mit à lire l'article, Terry lisant par-dessus son épaule. A la fin de l'article, elle soupira.

« Oh nooon... Il va être encore pire que les années précédentes tu t'en rends compte Lav' ? » Grimaça Hermione

« Ouais, mais tu t'en rends compte ! On est amies avec une superstar ! » S'époumona Lavande

« Ouais, enfin faut voir ce qu'il donne lors des futurs matches » Ajouta Terry, assez mécontent.

« Oh toi soit pas pessimistes, Harry est pas si mal que ça » Se justifia la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

« Tu parles ! Lui et ses maraudeurs comme ils s'appellent sont pire que les Serpentard » répliqua Terry, assez méchamment

« Ils ne sont pas si terribles ! » Le gronda Hermione. « Bien que je l'aime pas trop, il reste mon ami tu sais.. »

« Parce qu'il t'a sauvé d'un troll ! Il voulait juste la gloire, t'as pas compris ça ? Et maintenant qu'il l'a, il veut la fille ! » S'emporta le jeune garçon.

« Et alors ? Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt mignon » Commenta Lavande, d'un air rêveur.

« Ouais, j'ai quand même dû lui dire non environ 80 fois l'année dernière » se contenta d'ajouter Hermione

« Tu vois, elle ne l'aime pas ! » Lui dit Terry, avec un sourire béat.

« C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est qu'il est beaucoup trop insolent, je le déteste pas, mais je l'apprécie pas. Je pourrais jamais le détester de toute façon » répliqua Hermione.

« Dans tous les cas faudra le féliciter quand on le verra dans le train » Lui dit tout simplement Lavande

« Bah tu le feras, j'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je m'intéresse à lui » L'informa Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

« Pas de problème ! Mais tu peux aussi le faire, je sais que t'es jalouse parce qu'il t'a battu en métamorphose ! » La taquina son amie

« On est même pas sûr que c'est Potter ! Pour tout ce que je sais, ça pourrait être un Serdaigle ! » Argumenta Terry

« Fais pas ton rabat-joie toi ! Y'a personne qui peut rivaliser avec ces deux-là ! » Lui répondit Lavande

« Ouais, mais j'aimerai quand même être sûre » Termina Hermione

 **31 Aout**

Harry se mit au lit plus tôt que d'habitude. Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard demain, pour la rentrée. Son meilleur ami dormait dans la chambre d'à côté également. Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain, qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se retourna dans tous les sens, avant de soupirer de frustration. Il était obligé d'aller à la gare seul demain, Draco ayant besoin d'être escorté en avance par Remus au cas où son père décide de venir l'affronter. Et puisque Sirius est toujours un fugitif…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il n'y allait pas avec Ron…. Ah oui, il était obligé d'accompagner Longbottom, puisque quasiment tous les Weasley étaient membres de l'ordre. Bon au moins, il arriverait en avance, il pourrait peut-être voir Hermione. Il sourit malgré lui. Gagner son cœur allait être dur, mais il était sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Il n'était pas un Potter pour rien, et Fleur et Patmol lui avait appris pleins de trucs ! Surtout que maintenant, il allait devenir célèbre !

Il se rappela ses entrainements tous les samedis. Il grimaça rien qu'en pensant à la douleur que ses muscles ont subis depuis. Leur coach était strict envers eux, encore pire que Dubois, et c'est pas rien. Mais, il sait qu'au bout du compte, s'il continue comme ça, il pourrait devenir un joueur professionnel plus tard, et peut-être même jouer aux côtés de ses idoles. Ouais, il allait donner tout ce qu'il pourrait ! Mais avant ça, il faudra battre le record de blague cette année, et celui d'être le moins en retenue. Aaah la vie d'un Marauder, c'est génial pensa-t-il, avant de s'endormir.

 **Et voilà Chapitre 2 terminé ! N'hesitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires, qu'ils soient négatifs ou non, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Septembre, au programme : Hermione, le train, Luna (vous verrez pourquoi), quelques farces et l'école !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**


	3. Chapter 3 Septembre

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 est en ligne ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **Delphine03 : Merci encore ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime mon histoire ! Si jamais tu trouves quelque chose à redire, n'hésites pas**

 **Chapitre 3 Septembre**

 **1** **er** **septembre**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. En effet, son parrain était venu, armé de deux casseroles et était actuellement de faire un vacarme pas possible. Il gémit et, quand il réalisa que le bruit ne cessait pas, il jeta son oreiller sur le vieux marauder, qui l'esquiva. Manque de chance pour notre jeune héros, son oreiller percuta son souaffle qui était posé sur sa malle, et le ballon roula sur le sol avant d'heurter l'Eclair de feu, qui était appuyé sur le mur, et le faire tomber.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de jeter de l'eau à son filleul et de lui dire « Aller c'est l'heure ! Ta mère me pardonnerai jamais si tu ratais le train ! Alors tu lèves ton cul de fainéant de là, et tu te prépares ! » Puis il s'éclipsa de la salle, laissant un Harry grimaçant. Il s'était endormi tard la veille, et visiblement, il sentait les effets à l'heure actuelle.

Il regarda son réveil : 10h. Bon, il avait une heure entière pour se laver et aller à la gare. Il saisit ses habits, et rentra sous la douche. Après s'être rapidement lavé et habillé, il accrocha sa malle à son balai, et sortit de sa chambre en volant.

« Pas mal ta tenue Gamin » le complimenta Patmol. « Tu veux séduire quelqu'un ? »

En effet, il portait un jean noir assez moulant, laissant deviner des jambes bien toniques. Il avait aussi un tee shirt serré avec un col en V, laissant apercevoir ses pectoraux développés, ainsi que le début d'un tatouage, bien qu'on ne puisse deviner le motif.

« Il se pourrait bien qu'une fille attire mon attention PatteFolle » répliqua Harry, en déformant le surnom de son parrain.

« PATMOL sale gosse ! Respecte tes ainés un peu ! » Le réprimanda Sirius, tout en lui tirant la langue

« Mais, je les respecte ! Juste que je le montre pas ! » Rétorqua le jeune brun

« Fais gaffe ou je fais courir l'histoire d'une jeune rousse et toi… » L'avertit Patmol, finissant ainsi l'argument.

« Ok je te respecterai ! » Abdiqua le jeune Potter.

« Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! » Sourit son parrain. « Bon dépêche-toi, Susan t'attends chez elle pour aller à la gare. »

« Je peux pas y aller seul ? » Tenta-t-il

« Autant que j'aimerai, avec les temps qui courent, on sait jamais, c'est pas une toute petite histoire de rien du tout qui t'y fera aller sans Susan. » « Point final. » ajouta-t-il, en voyant son chiot s'apprêter à répliquer.

Harry soupira de mécontentement, avant d'avaler d'un trait son café et de se diriger vers la cheminée « Manoir Bones »

A peine fut-il sorti des flammes qu'un elfe de maison lui intima de le suivre. Il laissa ses affaires, sachant que de toute façon, les elfes s'en occuperaient. Après avoir suivi le petit être dans un dédale de couloir, il entra dans le bureau de Mme Bones.

« Bonjour Amélia ! Comment ça va ? Tu bosses sur quoi ? » S'annonça-t-il, tout en saisissant la pomme sur le bureau et croquer dedans ».

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, tout en rangeant un dossier dans l'un de ses nombreux tiroirs.

« Rien qui te concerne Harry. Ça pourrait aller mieux, je dois gérer la sécurité à la gare aujourd'hui. Dès que Suzy arrive on y va » Lui répondit la vieille dame.

« Ca roule ! Mais tant que t'es avec moi tu risques rien tu sais » Dit-il en fléchissant ses muscles.

« C'est sûr qu'avec un tel jeune homme charmant je me sens en sécurité ! » Ironisa Amélia

« Charmant jeune homme ? Ou ça ? Pourquoi on me prévient pas ? » Fit une voix, derrière Harry.

« Mais ici, juste en face de toi ma chère Suzy ! » Se vanta Harry.

« Ah, ben de toute façon ma tante a des vieux gouts en matière de garçons » Sourit Susan

« HEY » Firent les deux autres.

Pour toute réponse, Susan rigola. Sa tante se leva, et après avoir pris la main des deux adolescents, elle transplana directement au quai 9 ¾. Tout d'un coup, un tumulte et une agitation énorme envahirent leur sens.

« Les elfes apporteront vos affaires directement à Poudlard, soyez prudent. » Leur dit Amélia, tout en leur faisant un rapide câlin, avant de rejoindre les forces des Aurors.

Harry et Susan se dirigèrent rapidement dans le train, en espérant rejoindre leurs amis. Après avoir vérifié plusieurs compartiments, ils trouvèrent Hannah. Après une brève salutation, Harry laissa ses deux amies ensemble, et se remit à la recherche de Draco. Au bout de 10 minutes de recherche, il abandonna et rentra dans un compartiment vide.

Il attendit encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que le train ne se mette en route. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, et il vit Ron entrer et s'asseoir directement sur la banquette en face du brun.

« Pourquoi t'étais si long ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Ron sourit, et prit quelque chose de sa poche. « Je l'ai piqué à Longbottom, il va le chercher partout ». Et en effet, dans ses mains se trouvait Trevor, le crapaud du Survivant. Harry sourit méchamment, tout en prenant le crapaud. L'animal ne sembla pas s'en soucier, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait été 'kidnappé' par ces humains. Harry le déposa sur la banquette, avant de se mettre à disputer une énième partie d'échecs contre le roux.

Il était sur le point de perdre lorsque le compartiment s'ouvrit. Harry profita que Ron tourna son regard vers la porte pour modifier 'légèrement' la position des pions. Il vit alors que Draco était dans le compartiment, accompagnée d'Hermione et Lavande

« Désolé les copains, j'étais avec Luna, et après j'ai croisé ces dames qui m'ont retenu contre ma force ! » S'excusa Draco, alors que Lavande lui donna une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête.

« Ah, ouais je compatis, ces dames sont horriblement terrifiantes avec leurs têtes » Blagua Ron, avant de recevoir deux claques par les filles.

« On a juste accompagné Malfoy parce qu'il vous cherchait que nous aussi ! » Les informa Hermione. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry. « C'est toi le premier en métamorphose hein ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, sachant déjà la réponse.

« Quoi c'est pas toi ? Je pensais que c'était toi qui m'avais battu ! » Fit semblant de s'étonner l'intéressé.

« Alors c'est pas toi… Mais c'est qui ? » Posa Hermione, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

« Je pense que… » Commença Harry

CROA CROA fit le crapaud sur la banquette, faisant sursauter les deux filles.

« NAN MAIS ! C'est pas vrai vous avez encore volé le crapaud de Neville ?! » S'insurgea Hermione

« Mais non, on l'a juste emprunté pour une durée indéterminée » Se justifia Ron. Un regard de la fille aux cheveux bouclés le fit taire. Cette dernière parut vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de se retourner et de sortir du compartiment.

« HEY ! Tu m'accompagnes à Pré-au-Lard la prochaine fois ? » Lui cria Harry, à travers le compartiment

« Dans tes rêves ! » Hurla-t-elle en retour

« On fait mieux qu'aller au village dans mes rêves ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant. Sa compatriote de Gryffondor n'a surement pas du l'entendre car elle ne réagit pas. Il soupira et retourna son attention vers les autres occupants du compartiment « Quoi ? » leur demanda-t-il, agacé de recevoir ces regards.

« Rien rien » répondirent ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Moi je suis juste venue te dire bravo Harry, pour ta sélection en équipe nationale ! »

« Ah ouais, merci Lav' ! » Lui sourit-t-il.

Et sur ce, elle retourna retrouver sa copine, laissant les trois jeunes hommes seuls avec le crapaud.

« Hé ! Mais sale tricheur ! T'as changé les pions ! » Rouspéta Ron.

Il éclata de rire en réponse avant de reprendre sa place pour continuer sa partie

« Au fait, elle t'a dit quoi Luna ? » Demanda Ron, à Draco

« Elle m'a surtout parlé du journal de son père. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait nous voir si ça recommençait. » Ses deux compères acquiescèrent et reprirent leur partie.

« D'ailleurs Reap', pourquoi t'as mentis à Hermione à propos de tes notes ? » Le questionna Ron

« J'vais faire comme si j'avais besoin d'aide cette année, et puisqu'elle est bonne en métamorphose, je lui demanderais de m'aider » Sourit Harry

Ils avaient à peine eu une heure de répit, quand la porte de leur compartiment se rouvrit, révélant Longbottom et Dean Thomas. Le Survivant s'avança et réclama son crapaud plutôt bruyamment.

« Tiens attrapes ! » Lui lança Draco, tout en lui jetant un objet rond.

Par réflexe, le jeune homme rattrapa l'objet. Mauvaise idée puisque, à peine attrapé, la boule lui cracha de la peinture verte et marron à la figure. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire à la vue.

« Bande de connard, vous verrez cette année, tout le monde se rendra compte que vous n'êtes rien sans vos stupides farces ! » Il attrapa son crapaud, et se mit en direction des toilettes.

Après avoir récupéré de leur fou rire, les trois maraudeurs en herbe se mirent à préparer l'année à venir.

« Bon, alors cette année on finit la carte du marauder 2.0 » Commença Ron

« Ouais, il manque plus que trois étages à dessiner. » Ajouta Draco

« Faudrait aussi demander à Patmol et Moony d'ajouter leur touche à la carte » Finit Harry

« On pourrait même leur demander si ils peuvent faire un simili-Cornedrue » Proposa Draco

« Pas bête Shad', mais je sais pas si c'est possible » Répondit Ron

« Je pense pas, faudra voir ça avec eux. Donc, on fait comme d'hab ? Shad' et Reap' en exploration et tu dessines ? » Harry s'adressa à Ron

« Ouais vaut mieux, tu sais bien que quand je deviens Omega, je suis pas très discret » Ironisa Ron, en parlant de sa forme animale.

« Ouais je sais Omy, c'est pour confirmer » s'empressa Harry, pour se justifier

« Mais on a un problème, Reap' doit être au London Stadium tous les samedis à 7h, pour explorer ça va falloir changer les plannings » Rajouta Shadow

« J'ai déjà prévu ça Shad', au lieu d'explorer le lundi mercredi et vendredi soir, on annule le vendredi et on le reporte au dimanche » Expliqua Omega

« Et on fait quoi le vendredi soir ? » Se demanda Reaper

« Bah, toi tu vas dormir pour ton entrainement, et Shad' et moi on s'occupera, préparation de blagues, on avisera »

Shadow acquiesça « Ouais, et on te mettra au courant lors de la réunion du samedi soir à Honeyduke ou au Trois Balais »

« Ça me va ! Et donc, maintenant que la carte et ça, c'est fait, pour la première blague de l'année, on fait quoi et quand ? Pendant le repas ce soir où on attend demain ? » Se posa Reaper.

« Demain, on gâche pas les fêtes j'te rappelle. Sauf celles des serpents et de Longbottom. » Riposta Omega

« Je propose qu'on envoie nos boules puantes sur Rogue dès demain »

« On l'a déjà fait deux fois Reap'. Non faut faire un truc pour se démarquer de d'habitude ! » Contra Omy

« J'pense que j'ai réussi à faire une potion qui colore la peau de la personne en orange pendant 2heures si il la touche » Proposa Shad'

« Sur qui on fait cette blague ? » Demanda Omy

« Je sais pas, Luna t'a vraiment rien dit ? » Demanda Reap' a son ami blond

« Nope, pas de cibles prioritaires. Je dis qu'on le fais chez les Poufsouffle, le orange, c'est leur couleur »

« Et on leur applique comment la potion ? »

« Je crois que j'ai une idée » Sourit Reap'

Il allait la proposer quand le train s'arrêta et qu'il entendit plusieurs cris terrifiés d'élèves. Les trois amis se regardèrent, avant de sortir leur baguette et de sortir prudemment dans le couloir. Apparemment, ils furent les seuls assez courageux pour s'aventurer dans le couloir, ce qui leur permit d'avoir une bonne vue sur l'ensemble du train. Et c'est là que Draco les vit : Une dizaine de détraqueurs près d'un compartiment, et deux mangemorts de l'autre côté. Il réagit instinctivement, et lança son patronus, un loup d'argent vers les détraqueurs. Il fut vite rejoint par celui de Ron, un jack russel. Ils parvinrent à faire fuir un peu plus de la moitié des esprits noirs, lorsqu'un autre patronus, un aigle blanc repoussa le reste. Ils virent que le Survivant était venu les aider.

« Allez aider les premières années ! » Leur cria-t-il, avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'autres détraqueurs. Draco le suivit, pour lui prêter main forte. Harry et Ron se retournèrent, et furent aussitôt obligés d'esquiver un sort de couleur jaune qui s'évanouit dans le mur. Ils virent alors qu'un mangemort s'était mis en tête de les mettre hors combat, tandis que l'autre couvrait ses arrières.

Harry et Ron lancèrent successivement le sortilège de désarmement, qui ricocha en vain sur le bouclier qu'évoqua le sorcier noir.

« Comme si deux petits étudiants de pacotilles peuvent me battre ! » Railla le mangemort

Les deux jeunes ne s'avouèrent pas vaincus, et s'apprêtèrent à lancer de nouveaux sorts lorsque le deuxième mage noir tomba à terre, révélant Moony. Un échange de sorts commença alors entre le mangemort et le loup garou. Ron en profita alors pour stupéfixé leur adversaire, qui tomba raide, au sol.

« Vous allez bien ? » S'empressa de demander le vieil homme.

« Oui ça va » Lui répondit Ron

« Ok, alors allez près des premières années au fond du train pour les rassurer. Y'a pleins de détraqueurs faites attention. » Leur intima Remus, avant de s'avancer dans la direction que Draco avait prise plus tôt

Les deux garçons se séparèrent donc. Ron alla dans l'avant dernier wagon, tandis qu'Harry continua jusqu'au dernier compartiment. Il ouvrit un compartiment au hasard, et demanda aux jeunes élèves terrifiés de le suivre et de tous se réunir tout au fond du train.

C'est alors là qu'il repéra Hermione, Lavande et Terry, avec quelques jeunes. Il les rejoignit rapidement et les informa de son plan.

« Bon les gars, faut mettre tout le monde dans les deux derniers compartiment, pas d'exceptions ! » Leur ordonna-t-il.

« Mais tu trouves pas que… » Commença Hermione, un peur effrayée

« C'est un plan de merde » Commenta Terry, sarcastique

« T'en as un autre ? Non, alors fais c'que j'te dis, c'est le professeur Lupin qui m'a donnés ces ordres ! » Mentit Harry. « Ecoutez, il faut que vous réconfortiez les nouveaux, et les protégiez au cas où, vous connaissez les bas du duel alors utilisez les ! » Dit-il en se retournant et lancer plusieurs sorts.

Hermione reprit vite ses esprits et ordonna à tout le monde de se rendre à l'extrémité du train, en utilisant sa voix de préfète. Terry reprit alors contenance et aida sa partenaire préfète. Lavande s'occupa de murmurer des paroles douces à ceux qui l'écoutaient.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé au bout du train, Harry se retourna vers eux

« Bon y'a des détraqueurs autour du train ! Vous en faites pas les jeunes, je sais comment m'en débarrassé, mais au cas où, prenez ceci » Et il fit apparaitre plusieurs chocogrenouilles. « Mangez, vous vous sentirez mieux après. » Il en donna un à Hermione et à Lavande, à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi t'en prends pas ? » Lui demanda Lavande

« Parce que j'en ai pas assez pour tout le monde » Rétorqua le brun

« Tu sais faire un patronus ? » S'étonna Hermione

« Ouais » Fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Il se leva « Je vais patrouiller, je reste à proximité au cas où, faites gaffe ». Puis il se mit en route.

Hermione voulut l'accompagner, mais les cris des futurs élèves la firent rester. Avec Terry et Lavande, elle raconta quelques histoires drôles qu'ils avaient vécues à Poudlard, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Leur technique marcha plutôt bien, et bientôt, il y avait quelques rires. Une sorte de bonne humeur s'était installée, malgré la situation terrible. Le train se remit en marche, et tout le monde applaudit. Lavande allait dire à tout le monde de retourner dans leur compartiment, quand la température chuta d'au moins 10 bons degrés. Elle se retourna et aperçut avec horreur deux détraqueurs venant vers eux. Elle se figea, et malgré elle, la peur commença à l'envahir, elle, ainsi que ses compatriotes.

Puis un cerf d'argent apparut à leurs côtés et chargea instantanément les créatures du mal. Il lui fallut deux charges, mais au final, les esprits sombres s'en allèrent par la fenêtre. Le cerf se retourna et alla près des étudiants, évaporant ainsi la peur installée.

Hermione vit Harry apparaitre, en compagnie de Ron

« C'est toi qui les a fait fuir ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Oui, désolé je les avait pas vu avant » S'excusa le Maraudeur brun, avec un sourire penaud.

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait enfin un câlin d'Hermione Granger ! Il sourit béatement lorsqu'elle se retira

« Merci »

« Je rêve ou tu viens enfin de succomber à mon charme ? » Taquina Harry

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna une petite gifle, avant de se retourner et d'emporter les futurs étudiants à leur compartiment, en compagnie de Lavande et de Terry, qui lui envoya un regard noir au passage.

« Bien essayé vieux ! Viens on retourne à notre compartiment » Lui dit Ron, avant de lui donner une frappe amicale dans le dos.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans accroc. La répartition des élèves s'étaient bien passée, et après que le professeur Dumbledore félicita le courage qu'ils avaient fait preuve lors de l'attaque, et présenta leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Remus Lupin, ils purent tous aller au lit.

 **5 Septembre (vendredi)**

Harry se réveilla en souriant. Aujourd'hui, leur première blague de l'année allait se passer. Ils n'avaient pas pu la faire le lendemain de la rentrée, car les autres élèves étaient encore chamboulés de l'attaque sur le train, et ils avaient décidés de changer leur blague, d'en faire une plus gentille.

Il se lava et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Il repéra Hermione, en train de lire un livre, dans un fauteuil, près du feu de cheminée. Il prit alors le 'sourire Potter', et s'avança vers elle.

« Alors Mione, on dit pas bonjour à la star de l'école ? » Se vanta-t-il

Elle sursauta « J'ai déjà dit bonjour à Neville » rétorqua la brune.

« Allez, on sait tous les deux que je parle du Quidditch ! »

« Oh, oui, faudra que j'aille voir Katie alors. »

« Elle te renverra vers moi. Alors, ma chérie, quand est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? » Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de son épaule

Elle l'enleva doucement

« Jamais probablement »

« Oooh Tu sais c'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu tombes sous mon charme »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il sut que c'était le moment de se retirer. Il vit Draco et Ron, et il leur lança un sourire complice, sous l'œil réprobateur de la préfète de Gryffondor. Lavande rejoint Hermione, et tous les cinq descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Après s'être servie, Hermione remarqua que les garçons ne cessaient de jeter des regards aux autres tables. Se demandant ce qu'ils manigançaient encore, elle soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter la farce. Elle attendit juste de voir qui était la pauvre victime.

Mais rien ne vint. La grande salle continuait de se remplir, mais toujours rien. Suspecte, elle observa les maraudeurs, et se demanda ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Puis elle se retourna au bruit d'un grand claquement. Les portes de la grande salle venaient de se refermer toutes seules, alors que certains étudiants voulaient sortir. Un carreau s'ouvrit, et les élèves purent voir une chouette géante, d'à peu près deux mètres de hauteur s'engouffrer dans la salle. Elle se posa sans ménagement sur la table des enseignants, avant de se scinder en deux, laissant apparaitre deux personnages, un noir et un blanc.

Ces deux figures s'avancèrent en volant dans la grande salle avant que la noire ne prit la parole

« MOUAHAHAHA je suis le Grand Méchant Voldy ! Et je tuerais tous les gentils avec ma baguette magique ! »

« N'y comptes pas sorcier de pacotille ! J'ai déjà battu tes disciples » Rétorqua la silhouette blanche.

Les deux personnages se mirent à s'envoyer quelques sorts blancs et noirs, tout en montant au plafond. Puis un sort percuta le plafond, provoquant un grand flash lumineux qui aveugla toute la salle

Lorsqu'Hermione retrouva sa vision, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle était recouvert d'une substance blanche. Elle regarda sur ses bras, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de farine.

« Le bien l'emporte toujours sur les forces du mal ! » s'exclama la silhouette blanche, avant de s'évaporer, lui, ainsi que les restes de la méga chouette.

La plupart de la salle applaudit avec enthousiasme, pour montrer qu'ils appréciaient ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione s'apprêta à utiliser son rôle de préfet lorsque

« Mr Potter ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite ! » Cria le professeur Macgonagall

Harry se leva docilement et la suivit, tandis que Draco et Ron étaient morts de rire derrière. Arrivés dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, il prit directement place dans la chaise devant le bureau, avant de mettre ses pieds sur ledit bureau.

« Enlevez vos pieds de là Mr Potter ! » Le réprimanda Macgonagall

Il s'exécuta « Pourquoi je suis convoqué professeur ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment

« Pour votre blague stupide de ce matin ! »

« Mais, madame, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! » S'il jouait bien, il n'y aurait pas de retenue à la clé.

« Je sais que c'est vous Potter, mais pour cette fois, je ne dirais rien. J'approuve l'esprit derrière cette farce, même si je n'approuve pas la farce » L'informa la vieille dame

Très étonné, Harry répondit « Merci madame »

« Donc c'est bien toi qui a fait ça ! » Sourit son professeur

J'me suis fait avoir pensa-t-il. « Non, j'aime juste les éloges madame » Beau sauvetage.

« Oui oui, allez rejoindre vos classes Mr Potter, je vous ai à l'œil »

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle. Finalement, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, et la farce était une réussite !

 **6 Septembre (samedi)**

Hermione était en train de se diriger vers la Grande salle, en compagnie de Lav' et de Pav'. Elles étaient en train de discuter de la blague de la veille. Tandis qu'Hermione et Parvati ne semblaient pas l'apprécier, Lavande, elle, n'était pas d'accord, justifiant que ça avait remonté le moral des élèves. Les trois filles furent étonnées de voir qu'il n'y avait que Draco et Ron représentant les maraudeurs.

« Ou est Harry ? » Demanda Lavande, après que Parvati eut rejoint Neville et Dean

« Lui ? Il est à son entrainement de Quidditch » Répondit Ron, tout en engloutissant une tartine de beurre.

« Je suis peut-être pas la plus calée en Quidditch, mais même moi je sais que les épreuves de sélections de l'équipe sont demain Ronald ! » Rétorqua Hermione

« Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? » L'insulta Draco

« Draco ! » Le réprimanda Lavande. Le garçon haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en avait rien à faire

« Pour les Sunshine Raising, il s'entraine tous les samedis matin. Il devrait revenir vers 12h30 je pense » L'informa Ron, tout simplement.

« Oh, je vois » Dit Lavande

« OUIIIII Toute la matinée tranquille de ce crétin ! » S'exclama joyeusement Hermione, tout en faisant un câlin à Lavande.

La journée s'annonçait bien pour la préfète de 6ème année. Après leur repas, elles partirent se promener au lac. La journée à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée aujourd'hui, pour que les forces Aurors aient le temps de mettre des protections en place. Elles restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, avant que Terry ne les rejoigne, accompagné de ses amis Anthony Goldstein et de Padma Patil. Ils se promenaient à cinq autour du lac, mais vite, ils furent ennuyés par tous les commérages sur Harry et Katie, qui étaient à l'entrainement à Londres. Hermione soupira d'agacement, Lavande sourit doucement, Anthony et Padma s'en fichait et Terry n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ils se mirent à parler de Quidditch. Enfin, les garçons parlaient de Quidditch, les filles, elles, parlaient plutôt des joueurs, sujet beaucoup plus intéressants.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils se séparèrent. Anthony et Terry partirent chercher leurs affaires, tandis que Lavande, Padma et Hermione se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, ils aperçurent un petit attroupement. Curieuses, elles s'approchèrent. Elles découvrirent alors Harry et Katie, tout en sueur, racontant comment se passer leur entrainement.

Hermione se surprit à regarder minutieusement le corps d'Harry. Ses vêtements le collait, et définissait bien ses bras tonique, et ses pectoraux bien développés. Elle rougit quand elle se rendit compte de ses actions, avant de détourner le regard et d'entrer en mode préfète.

« Ok tout le monde, on bouge d'ici ! Je suis sûre que ces personnes aimeraient prendre leur déjeuner, ou pour certains, aller se laver ! »

« T'es pas drôle Mione ! » Bouda Harry, croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse.

Elle se força à ne pas le regarder, et dissipa la foule « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter ! » siffla-t-elle

« Tu préfères ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-il, une tinte d'amusement dans sa voix

« Vas te laver ! » Répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés

« Tu me rejoins ? » Lui demanda-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle rougit, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il partait déjà en direction de la salle commune. Elle soupira de soulagement, et secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées sur le jeune homme.

Lavande rigola à côté d'elle « Ca me dérangerait pas d'aller le rejoindre moi » la taquina-t-elle

« Moi non plus » Rajouta Padma, l'air rêveur

Pour toute réponse, Hermione les fusilla du regard, avant d'éclater de rire avec ses amies. Elles reprirent leur route vers la Grande salle, et se dirigèrent à la table de Serdaigle pour manger. Terry et Anthony les rejoignirent quelques minutes après avoir commencé leur repas.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque, pour faire leurs devoirs. L'avantage d'être cinq, c'est que cela offre de nombreux points de vue, et donc, une meilleure estimation du sujet. Le désavantage, c'est que ça prend plus de temps pour pouvoir finir le travail.

Actuellement, ils étaient en train de débattre sur le devoir de métamorphose.

« Je vois pas comment on pourrait faire ça ! » Soupira Lavande

« Moi non plus, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de transformer un objet en animal » commenta Anthony, sa voix désespérée.

« Hermione ? C'est toi la meilleure ici, t'as bien une idée ? » Lui demande Terry

« J'en ai bien une, je vois bien comment transformer l'objet en l'animal mais… »

« Tu ne sais pas comment lui donner un esprit » Finit Padma

« Exact, je sais pas comment faire, t'as pas trouver un livre sur ça Lavande ? » Lui demanda Hermione

« Le seul que j'ai trouvé explique pas très bien comment lui donner une conscience » Admit sa comparse Gryffondor

« On va jamais réussir à finir ! » S'exclama Terry, frustré.

« Mais si ! Faut continuer jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse ! » L'encouragea Hermione

« Réussir quoi ? » Fit une voix, derrière eux.

« Quelque chose que tu fais jamais Potter » Grogna Terry.

« Aaaah ! On parle surement de faire la vaisselle alors, t'as raison, j'le fais jamais ! » Ironisa le nouveau venu

« Ouais, la dernière fois que t'as essayé ça a mal finit »Ajouta Draco, qui se tenait à la droite d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? » Demanda Terry, énervé.

« Moi ? Je cherche juste un livre, je pense que la bibliothèque est le bon endroit non ? Et vous, vous faites quoi là ? » Harry exigea presque.

« Ça te regarde pas » Lui répondit Hermione

« On bloque sur le devoir de métamorphose » Expliqua Padma. Puis elle aperçut le regard d'Hermione et Terry, braqué vers elle « Quoi ? C'est le meilleur en métamorphose il peut nous aider ! » Se justifia-t-elle

« Comme s'il allait nous aider ! » S'emporta le préfet de Serdaigle

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort au parchemin que Terry utilisait pour rédiger son rapport. Le parchemin se transforma alors en un raton-laveur. L'animal regarda autour de lui, terrifié, avant de s'enfuir dans une direction quelconque

« POTTER ! » Hurla Hermione

« Quoi ? Je pensais que vous aviez besoin de mon aide, mais puisque je suis pas le bienvenu ici, je m'en vais ! Viens Draco » Lui sourit Harry, tout en s'en allant.

« Hermione ! Il aurait pu nous aider ! » S'énerva Lavande, face à la réaction de son amie

« Pour lui être redevable ? Non merci, aller on continue… » Répondit la préfète.

Les cinq amis passèrent alors une bonne partie de l'après-midi à plancher sur le sujet, avant de finalement trouver la solution. Soulagés, ils rangèrent leurs affaires, et se rendirent à la grande Salle pour aller manger.

 **13 Septembre (samedi)**

Ron regarda la salle commune. Elle était remplie, tous les élèves ou presque étaient revenus après avoir pris leur repas ce soir. Il regarda Harry et Draco, qui se disputaient dans une lutte acharnée de bataille explosive, Hermione et Lavande en train de lire Sorcière Hebdo, Neville et sa clique en train de comploter de l'autre côté de la salle. Il soupira. Harry n'était pas au courant de son plan pour ce soir, ni Draco d'ailleurs. Il attendit encore un peu, et vit que Katie entra, avec son amie Leanne. Il sourit : SHOW TIME. Il sortit sa baguette et convoqua deux tables, l'une sur l'autre. Rapidement il grimpa dessus. Il tint sa baguette sur sa gorge et

« TOUT LE MONDE ! ECOUTEZ TOUT LE MONDE ! » S'écria-t-il, sa voix magiquement amplifiée. Il attira alors l'attention de la totalité de la salle commune. « RAPPROCHEZ VOUS ! VENEZ J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A ANNONCER ! ». Il croisa les regards confus de ses deux meilleurs amis, tandis qu'il aperçut beaucoup de curieux s'agglutiner devant lui. Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda une personne aléatoire dans la foule

Il retira son amplification de voix, il n'en avait plus besoin.

« C'est très important les gens ! » Commença-t-il

« Ah bon ? T'as une petite amie et tu voudrais l'annoncer ? » Demanda sa petite sœur, Ginny, voulant se foutre de la gueule de son frère

« Peut-être » Répliqua-t-il. « Mais non pas ce soir ! Vous savez depuis combien de temps l'Angleterre n'a plus gagner une seule coupe de Quidditch ? » S'écria-t-il, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Plus de 40 ans ! » Lui répondirent plusieurs personnes

« C'est exact ! Mais totalement faux ! Ca fait exactement 73 ans, 8 mois et 17 jours qu'on a pas gagner quelque chose… C'est INNACEPTABLE ! On est l'Angleterre BORDEL DE MERDE » Rugit-il. Il sourit intérieurement quand il vit les regards de déception sur la totalité de son auditoire. « MAIS ! Aujourd'hui on a enfin une chance ! THOMAS FOLKSTER A REUNIT UNE EQUIPE DE MOINS DE 18 ANS, ET J'ENTENDS DIRE QUE C'EST LA MEILLEURE QU'UNE EQUIPE NATIONALE AIT JAMAIS EUE ! » Tonna-t-il. Il remarqua les changements d'expression. Ils savaient tout ça déjà. « Oui je parle des SUNSHINE RAISING ! NOTRE équipe nationale des moins de 18 ans ! NOTRE équipe qui s'entraine dur tous les samedis ! Et aussi NOTRE équipe qui RAMENERA LA COUPE SUR LE SOL ANGLAIS ! » Il y eut une acclamation, les gens acclamant son discours encourageant. « Et je tiens à vous rappeler que nous connaissons deux des joueurs de cette équipe ! ICI A POUDLARD ! Et mieux encore, A GRYFFONDOR ! Alors, les gens, je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour KATIE BELL ET HARRY POTTER ! ». Et la foule lui obéit. Les Gryffondor tapaient des pieds, hurlèrent leur approbation, le vacarme était tellement assourdissant que Ron pensa que même les Serpentards l'entendraient.

« BELL ! POTTER ! » Scanda l'auditoire de Ron.

« ALORS MAINTENANT ! MAINTENANT JE DEMANDE QUE TOUT LE MONDE SOUTIENNE HARRY ET KATIE DANS LEUR PROCHAIN MATCH, LE 2 OCTOBRE CONTRE L'EQUIPE DES TORNADES D'EOL ! » Finit Ron

« OUAIS »

« VIVE POTTER ET BELL »

« A NOUS LA COUPE »

La foule était en extase, et Ron savait que c'était le moment de conclure son discours

« ALORS MAINTENANT QUE TOUT LE MONDE SOUTIENS NOS JOUEURS, C'EST L'HEURE ! LET'S GO FOR THE PARTY ! » Il claqua des doigts, et de nombreuses bouteilles de Firewhisky, bieraubeurre et autres boissons apparurent, avec plusieurs toasts. L'auditoire hurla son approbation, avec que Seamus ne lance la musique.

Ron descendit de son 'podium' et se dirigea vers Harry, qui l'engloutit dans une étreinte fraternelle. Il lui sourit, avant qu'il ne rejoigne Katie, et les deux joueurs montèrent sur les tables

« Tout le monde ! ICI POTTER ET BELL ! » Scanda le jeune brun. La foule hurla

« Merci pour votre soutien ! » Cria Katie, à travers les bruits de l'attroupement

« C'est sûr qu'on va gagner ! » Reprit Harry

« ON VOUS RAMENERA CETTE COUPE ! » Finirent-ils ensemble.

Harry et Katie descendirent finalement du podium après y avoir dansé quelques instants. Katie rejoignit ses amis, tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers Ron et Seamus, qui étaient en train d'emmener les 4èmes années en plus jeunes dans leur dortoir.

« Hey les gars ! Merci pour la soirée, mais vous savez Macgo va venir tout ruiner hein » Les félicita/réprimanda Harry

« Pas de problème mon pote, quand on lui a dit que c'était pour le Quidditch, elle a autorisé cette fête » Répondit Seamus, le préfet de Gryffondor.

« Vous êtes les meilleurs ! » répondit le jeune chasseur, avant de retourner à la soirée.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione regardait Harry, qui était en train de danser de façon rapprochée avec deux filles, et ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie. Après tout, c'était à elle qu'il prônait son amour depuis maintenant plus de 6 mois. Elle secoua sa tête pour effacer ses pensées, et avala d'un trait son verre de Firewhisky. Ça avait un gout horrible au début, mais elle avait assez bu pour qu'elle puisse boire sans problème. Elle retourna à son observation d'Harry, avant de se décider à aller chasser les deux sal*pes qui trainaient trop près de son Harry.

Le brun fut étonné lorsqu'il vit que c'était Hermione qui avait viré ses deux partenaires. Il aurait voulu s'énerver, mais quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à danser avec lui, son cerveau se déconnecta. Il aperçut un flash lumineux, et se rendit compte que Colin Crivey. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione, et vit qu'elle était complètement saoule. Bah, autant en profiter pensa Harry.

Il passa alors la prochaine heure à danser et boire avec la fille de ses rêves. Elle allait probablement être en colère le lendemain, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Elle avait été souvent en colère par le passé. Puis, il remarqua qu'Hermione regarda ses lèvres intensément. Sachant ce qui allait se passer, il se recula légèrement, pour éviter que le baiser n'arrive. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle comme ça.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air blessé, avant de retenter de l'embrasser. Mais Harry continua d'esquiver ses tentatives. Puis, frustrée, elle se mit à pleurer, et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Harry soupira, mais la laissa partir, c'était mieux comme ça. Il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à face avec Lavande.

« T'as bien fait » Lui dit-elle tout simplement, avant d'aller rejoindre son amie.

Il haussa les épaules, avant d'aller se servir un nouveau verre, et retourner danser. Il n'oublierait jamais sa danse avec sa préfète.

 **14 septembre (dimanche)**

Hermione se leva avec un mal de crâne énorme. Elle ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de la veille, et songea qu'elle devait avoir trop bu. Ce qui était vrai, car elle était en fait dans le lit de Lavande, en train de dormir à côté de la blonde. Elle grogna, et lança un tempus. 11h47. Elle soupira, avant de réveiller Lavande. Elles allèrent se doucher, et ressortirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner / déjeuner, en mode zombie. Sur la route, Terry les accosta. Il avait l'air super énervé.

« Alors maintenant on danse avec Potter hein ? » cria Terry, à Hermione.

« Parle moins fort Teddy » Répondit Lavande, en saisissant son crâne

« De quoi tu parles de toute façon ? » Demanda doucement Hermione

Il lui tendit juste une image. Lavande la prit, puis regarda Hermione, avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Lorsqu'Hermione put enfin voir l'image, elle vit que c'était une photo. Une photo d'elle et Harry très serrés. Elle avait ses mains autour de son cou, et sa tête était nichée dans l'épaule d'Harry. Lui, il la tenait par la taille, tout simplement. Ils étaient en train de danser doucement sur la photo.

« Ou t'as eu ça ? » Demanda Hermione, un soupçon de venin dans sa voix.

« C'est dans toute l'école » L'informa Terry

Hermione vit rouge. Il semblerait que sa colère lui fit oublier son mal de crâne, car elle accéléra soudainement en direction de la grande salle, ses amis à ses trousses. Elle repéra Potter, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner et de rigoler avec ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » Exigea-t-elle, en lui montrant la photo.

Harry se retourna, et vit Hermione, en colère, lui montrant l'image d'elle et lui la veille. Il sourit malgré lui « Une photo » répondit-il simplement

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Pourquoi t'as mis ça partout ?! » Explosa-t-elle

« Je trouve qu'on est très sexy dessus, tu trouves pas ? » Se contenta-t-il de répliquer. Il avait mal jaugé la colère d'Hermione, car elle lui mit une méga gifle, avant de s'en aller, suivit par Terry.

Lavande le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de colère envers lui, puis se retourna pour aller réconforter son amie.

Lorsque Ron et Draco virent qu'Harry ne souriait plus du tout, ils s'inquiétèrent pour leur ami

« Hé, ça va vieux ? » Demanda Ron. Sauf qu'Harry se contenta de se lever, et de sortir de la salle

« On aurait peut-être pas du suggérer à Colin de placarder la photo quand on était bourrés hier » Suggéra Draco

« Ouais, mais… Ça va s'arranger, elle reste jamais longtemps en colère » Essaya Ron, d'une voix faible.

« Je suppose que t'as raison »

 **30 Septembre (mardi)**

Il semblerait que les deux amis d'Harry se soient trompés, car Hermione ne leur avait plus adressé la parole depuis la fête. Ils avaient essayé de s'expliquer avec la préfète, mais Harry les en a empêché, prétextant que ça ne servirai à rien.

L'un des avantages, c'est qu'ils avaient pu se consacrer plus facilement à leur préparation de blague. Harry agissait comme si la situation était normale, mais Draco voyait bien qu'il cacher simplement ses émotions. Néanmoins, il se disait qu'avec le temps ça passerait.

Ils avaient avancé sur la carte, et avaient déjà pris les mensurations d'un étage entier. Il ne restait plus qu'à le dessiner sur la carte.

Ils avaient réussi à ne pas se faire prendre dans leur méfaits, et la seule retenue que l'un d'eux avait eu, c'était Ron, qui avait lancé un sortilège de saucisson lors d'une 'discussion' avec Théodore Nott, alors que Rogue était caché derrière, dans l'ombre.

Harry soupira. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose pour réparer les choses avec Hermione. Il verrait après son match, dans deux jours, ce qu'il peut faire. Pour l'instant, il a besoin d'être totalement concentré sur le match à venir, contre les Tornades d'Eol.

 **Et fait ! Pour le prochain chapitre, match contre les Tornades, confrontation avec Hermione, et rendez-vous avec le directeur au programme !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que je dois améliorer/refaire etc**


	4. Chapter 4 Octobre

**Et yoooo tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je le poste un peu plus tôt, car je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le mettre demain, tout simplement ! Ouais, demain c'est la rentrée, faut voir comment ça se passe, même si c'est que la fac mdrr !**

 **Delphine03 : Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Pour répondre à ta question, non j'écris l'histoire chapitre par chapitre, et je viens juste de finir le 4 (celui-là). Je ne veux pas être en avance, pour la bonne raison que, chaque fois que je vais me coucher, je pense à pleins de trucs qui pourrait s'ajouter à l'histoire. J'en ai plusieurs, mais ce qui me gène le plus, c'est que je ne peut pas mettre tout dans un seul mois, sinon, la fic serait courte lol. Du coup, je dois chercher des éléments qui peuvent permettre d'accéder à mes idées, une sorte de mise en place. Et pour ça, je préfère venir avec mon intuition lors de l'écriture. Et parfois, ben on bloque mdrrr. Là, ça va, puisque j'avais déjà imaginer des choses, donc je peux retranscrire assez facilement. Donc, pour te répondre, est-ce que je posterai tous les jours ? Non, je ne pense pas, puisqu'il me faut du temps pour écrire chaque chapitre. Et comme je reprend les cours cette semaine... Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre la semaine, et deux, voire trois le week-end, mais ça pourra dépendre.**

 **magiehp : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ouais Harry et Hermione me font penser à Lily et James aussi. C'est voulu, parce que je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule fic sur eux, dans le même esprit, et elle était assez courte. J'adore le fait qu'Harry soit comme son père, et malheureusement, des fics comme ça, avec Hermione, y'en a pas beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Chapitre 4 Octobre**

 **2 Octobre (jeudi)**

Katie inspira profondément, dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs. Dans une demi-heure, elle et ses coéquipiers de la Sunshine Raising allaient disputer leur premier match officiel. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être stressée par un match, étant donné son expérience à Gryffondor. Elle était en train de fixer ses mains, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la foule, qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée des joueurs. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le trac, et elle le savait par le silence qui régnait dans les vestiaires.

Sara était en train de se ronger les ongles, tout en faisant les cent pas. Emily était en train de jouer avec l'ourlet de son maillot. Andrew et Nicolas faisaient tourner leurs battes. Il semblerait que seul Julia et Harry n'étaient pas nerveux. En fait, Katie ne savait pas vraiment pour Julia, mais connaissant bien Harry, elle savait qu'il respectait leur silence. Elle sentit une once de reconnaissance envers lui pour les laisser tranquille.

Leur coach entra dans les vestiaires, et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers lui, et le coach sourit, connaissant les pensées de ses joueurs. Il s'approcha du centre.

« Ok les gars ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que vous rencontrez une équipe réelle en face »

« Sans blague ! » Ironisa Nicolas.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes nerveux mais.. » commença-t-il

« Nerveux ? Tu plaisantes j'suis morte de peur » Le coupa Sara

« Ou ça, mais ouvrez bien vos oreilles. Vous êtes la MEILLEURE équipe que j'ai jamais entrainée ! Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour battre ces tornades de pacotille ! Faites la même chose qu'à l'entrainement et tout ira bien ! » Les encouragea-t-il

« Il a raison ! Tout le monde, ressaisissez-vous ! Katie t'as déjà joué à Gryffondor avec moi, t'as jamais eu le trac ! On a des batteurs merveilleux et notre gardienne est excellente ! Une attrapeuse aussi talentueuse que sexy, et des chasseurs hors normes ! » Dit Harry, tout en se levant de son siège

« Ecoutez-le ! Voilà l'esprit à avoir ! Maintenant, rappelez-vous : Amusez-vous et gagnez ce match ! » Tonna leur coach

Les joueurs se mirent alors en route. Harry regarda le brassard de capitaine à son bras, et soupira. Il ne voulait pas être capitaine de l'équipe, mais il savait que, pour ce match au moins, il devait assumer son rôle, pour encourager l'équipe. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Au moins ils avaient la classe. Un maillot noir mat, avec une ligne rouge foncée traversant son torse de haut en bas. Il rejoint alors ses camarades, et vit que Sara l'attendait.

« C'est toi le meilleur de l'équipe, et tout le monde le sait. On compte sur toi numéro 9 »

« Je donner le maximum numéro 7, t'en fais pas, je veux gagner »

Elle sourit et l'étreignit rapidement. Lui et ses coéquipiers avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler par leur numéro de joueur. Normalement, étant titulaire, il aurait un numéro entre 1 et 7, mais il avait voulu le 9 à tout prix. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, et enfourchèrent rapidement leurs balais. Etant le capitaine, il était le dernier à sortir.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Jeunes et moins Jeunes, le moment que vous attendez tous est arrivé ! L'entrée des joueurs de chaque sélection ! Oui voici Queen, Kurt, Anslen, Bell, Hojardain, Lance et leur capitaine Pooootteeeeer de la Sunshine Raising ! »

Harry s'envola à la suite de ses coéquipiers, et put apercevoir le nombre ahurissant de spectateurs. Il devait y en avoir plus de 40.000 ! Il sourit, et leva son poing et l'air, tandis que son visage passait sur l'écran de présentation des joueurs. Il prit rapidement place au centre du terrain, en avant par rapport aux autres, attendant les joueurs des Tornades.

« Et maintenant voici la sélection des Tornades d'Eol ! Hiplau, Douglas, Scensell, Lorion, Lorion Midjeval et leur capitaine Klaaaaus ! »

Le stade éclata en applaudissement. Clairement, l'opinion du public s'orientait vers une victoire de l'équipe plus expérimentée. Le capitaine adverse, Klaus s'approcha d'Harry. Les deux s'envoyèrent des sales regards, avant qu'Harry ne lui sourisse. L'arbitre arriva à leur niveau, et les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, mettant chacun plus de force que nécessaire.

« Prêt à se faire souffler par les Tornades ? » Nargua son adversaire

« Ne t'en fais pas, vous n'êtes rien qu'une brise pour nous » répliqua Harry.

Ils reprirent position. L'arbitre lança le souaffle en l'air. Le match commence

« Et voilà ça commence ! Potter a le souaffle, il avance rapidement vers les goals adverse ! Il passe Scensell et Lorion ! Il donne le souaffle à sa coéquipière Hojardain, qui accélère rapidement dans la surface adverse ! Le gardien des Tornades, Hiplau, s'avance à sa rencontre. Et il récupère le souaffle ! Passe à Lorion ! Lorion, Scensell, Lorion, Lorion, Scensell. Ils approchent des anneaux des nouveaux joueurs, Passe à Lorion, Il tire et il mar… Non ! Queen intercepte le souaffle ! »

Harry effectua une pirouette avec son balai quand il vit que Julia avait arrêté le tir. Sa gardienne passa la balle à Katie. Sa camarade de Gryffondor le regarda et hocha la tête. Il sourit, son équipe était en confiance après cet arrêt. Katie accéléra rapidement sur le côté droit. L'un des jumeaux Lorion la suivit de près. L'autre Lorion collait Harry. Il s'avança vers Katie, espérant lui offrir une solution de passe. Mais Emily s'était démarquée plus vite que lui, et reçu le souaffle.

Sa camarade continua d'avancer, mais un cognard l'arrêta dans sa lancée, l'obligeant à amorcer une montée en chandelle pour l'esquiver. Andrew se lança directement à la poursuite du cognard. Harry se positionna en dessous d'Emily, et, l'apercevant, cette dernière laissa tomber le souaffle pour son allié. Lorion, qui collait Harry se jeta alors sur le souaffle, mais Katie, ayant anticipé le mouvement adverse, se saisit du ballon et s'élança vers les anneaux adverses. Elle fit une feinte de tir, et pour son bonheur, Hiplau plongea sur le cerceau de droite. Elle eut tout le loisir de tirer dans l'anneau à l'extrême gauche

« Et Bell ouvre le score après une feinte sur l'anneau droit ! Il semblerait que son équipe est en confiance ! Le gardien des tornades envoie le souaffle à son coéquipier Lorion ! »

Harry n'écoutait pas les commentaires, il valait mieux se concentrer sur le match. Il s'approcha de Lorion, et, avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quelque chose, son ennemi envoya le ballon à son coéquipier Scensell. Mais Sara, faisant preuve de lucidité, passa devant le joueur blond, lui empêchant alors de récupérer le souaffle. Emily le récupéra et lança une contre-attaque, Harry suivant de près. Elle arriva devant les anneaux adverses après une esquive de cognard et lança la balle dans l'anneau de droite. Le gardien ennemi ne put rien faire. Les Sunshine Raising mènent 20-0. Hiplau ragea sur son balai, et renvoya la balle à Scensell. Mais ce dernier ne toucha jamais le souaffle puisqu'Harry l'intercepta et tira directement dans l'anneau central, ne laissant pas le temps au gardien de réagir. 30-0.

Harry sourit, ce match allait être facile si ça continuait comme ça. Il repartit rapidement en défense. Il était avec Katie à sa droite et Emily à sa gauche. Il leva rapidement les yeux, et vit Andrew et Nicolas, qui avançaient vers l'ennemi, les deux cognards entre leurs battes. Il intima Katie de les suivre, avant d'ordonner à Emily de lancer l'assaut sur Lorion, qui avait la balle. Le chasseur adverse était totalement concentré sur Emily, qu'il ne vit pas le cognard arrivé et le percuter dans le bras. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à l'envoyer tant bien que mal à son frère jumeau, qui passa devant lui et évita Emily. Katie entama une descente en piqué vers lui, et le déstabilisa. De ce fait, Harry, qui était proche, réussit à lui piquer le souaffle entre les mains, et à accélérer droit devant. Il se mit la tête en bas pour esquiver le cognard qui menaçait de le percuter, habilement envoyé par Midjeval, et, au lieu de revenir droit, décida de rester à l'envers sur son balai. Son action suscita une confusion chez le gardien ennemi, car il se tenait là, à regarder bouche bée son adversaire. Harry en profita, et fonça directement, passant lui-même à travers l'anneau avec le souaffle. Il offrit un poing en l'air à la foule qui éclata en applaudissement suite à son geste. Il nargua le gardien ennemi avant de lui renvoyer le souaffle, pour que le jeu reprenne. 40-0

C'était un carnage, les Tornades étaient totalement impuissant face aux attaques des Sunshine, et lorsque par miracle, ils arrivaient à passer leur solide défense, Julia Queen était au rendez-vous, et ne laissa passer que quelques souaffles. Au bout de l'heure de jeu, les Tornades étaient largement menés au score. 230-40. Même si Klaus attrapait le vif, il n'arriverait jamais à gagner le match.

Andrew et Nicolas s'amusait. Ils avaient déjà repérés que leurs chasseurs n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de leur aide, et du coup, ils se sont concentrés sur l'attrapeur adverse, lui envoyant cognard sur cognard. Malheureusement, il les esquiva tous, mais sa recherche du vif d'or était entravée.

Sara s'ennuyait ferme. Elle savait que son adversaire principal, Klaus, n'était pu vraiment une menace, et avait choisi de laisser ses partenaires creuser la différence, pour impressionner le public. Bien sûr, elle avait fait quelques fausses tentatives de plongée pour récupérer la balle dorée, mais ça, le public ne le savait pas. Elle regarda son amie, Julia, qui venait d'arrêter le souaffle encore une fois. Elle sourit, avant d'apercevoir le vif qui volait juste à côté de sa coéquipière.

« Et Lance amorce une accélération ! A-t-elle vu le vif d'or ? »

Oui elle l'avait vu, et elle se pencha encore plus sur son balai pour augmenter sa vitesse. Le vif semblait le savoir, alors il décida subitement de monter en chandelle. Elle grogna, et remonta à sa poursuite. Elle se rapprochait rapidement, et lorsqu'elle fut presque à portée, elle tendit la main. Mais, le vif était sournois : Il s'arrêta subitement, causant à Sara de le dépasser. Le vif amorça alors une chute. Sara ragea, avant de descendre en piqué. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Klaus arrivait vers elle, et qu'à cette distance, il attraperait le vif avant elle. Elle se pencha encore plus sur son balai, mais c'était peine perdu. Sauf qu'à cet instant, le joueur des Tornades du esquiver un cognard, qui fit qu'il n'attrapa pas le vif. Sara l'esquiva habilement dans sa descente, et dans un effort ultime, tendit la main et attrapa la balle ! Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait fini le match et apporter la victoire à son équipe !

Elle eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir que Katie et Emily l'accostèrent dans une accolade à lui broyer les os. Elle vit Julia arrivant à toute vitesse vers elle, tandis qu'Andrew et Nicolas donnait un tour d'honneur au public. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry, et celui-ci lui sourit, levant son pouce en l'air pour la féliciter. Elle sourit avant de commencer son tour d'honneur aussi, le poing en l'air, laissant apparaitre le vif au creux de sa main.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant à ses coéquipiers. Il regarda les joueurs en face, avant de se rendre vers leur capitaine Klaus.

« C'était un beau match, assurez-vous que la prochaine fois, on obtient notre revanche » Lui dit-il, en lui tendant la main

Le capitaine adverse, bien que surpris, lui sourit et lui serra la main, signifiant ainsi la fin réelle du match.

Les joueurs de Sunshine Raising rejoignirent alors leur capitaine, avant de descendre rejoindre leur coach. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il se contenta de leur faire signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires.

« Prenez votre douche. Vous l'avez méritée les gars. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, avant de revenir parler avec son assistant, dans une autre pièce.

Les joueurs regardèrent Harry, comme s'il devait se lancer pour que les autres le suivent. Le jeune brun s'en rendit compte, et décida d'adresser un sourire à ses partenaires.

« Beau boulot les gars et les filles ! Elle sera à nous cette coupe ! » Dit-il, tout en enlevant son maillot.

Ses coéquipiers l'imitèrent. Enfin plutôt, les deux batteurs l'imitèrent, et les filles attendirent qu'ils fussent entrés dans leurs douches pour aller se laver elles-mêmes. Puis soudain, d'un mouvement collectif, l'équipe se mit à chanter de joie. Ils avaient gagnés leur premier match ! Ça valait bien une petite fête ce soir !

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la douche, lui et ses coéquipiers furent interrompus par leur coach, qui les prévint qu'il avait réservé un restaurant pour ce soir, et qu'ils ne rentreraient pas à leurs écoles respectives avant le samedi, après l'entrainement. Il y avait un débrief', puis ils passeraient les deux prochains jours en entrainements complets.

 **4 Octobre (samedi)**

Il régnait une excitation palpitante dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La majorité des étudiants avaient reçu la Gazette du Sorcier, qui avait comme premier titre

 _La Sunshine Raising remporte leur 1_ _er_ _Match !_

Et une image, ou l'on apercevait les sept joueurs de l'équipe, lorsqu'ils rentraient aux vestiaires, le vif d'or dans les mains de Sara. L'article détaille les exploits de chaque joueur, ainsi que donne de nombreux éloges sur leur performance. La quasi-totalité du corps étudiant attendait le retour de ses deux joueurs, Harry Potter et Katie Bell, afin de pouvoir les féliciter. Il savait qu'ils revenaient aujourd'hui, mais n'avait pas d'information quant à l'heure exacte de leur retour.

Leur excitation amusait beaucoup le professeur Dumbledore, qui, lui, savait quand reviendrait ses élèves. Il était réellement heureux pour ses élèves, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était content de leurs performances. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de l'euphorie qui avait régnait en Angleterre il y a longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch à l'époque. Et bien qu'il ne le disait pas, le vieux professeur avait vraiment hâte de revoir cette euphorie.

Ron et Draco avaient reçus une lettre d'Harry leur demandant de se faufiler à Pré-au-Lard, pour le rencontrer en avance. C'est donc, à cause de ça, qu'ils se trouvaient devant la statue de la sorcière borgne « Dissendium », et qu'ils entrèrent dans le tunnel. Draco lança un Lumos pour éclairer le chemin. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils virent enfin l'échelle pour remonter dans le magasin de bonbons. Ron ouvrit la trappe, pendant que Draco jeta un sortilège de Désillusion sur eux, pour passer inaperçu. Ils retrouvèrent Harry près de la cabane hurlante.

« Bien joué mon pote ! » S'exclama bruyamment le roux

« Ouais on a vu l'article ce matin ! » Rajouta le blond

« Merci les copains ! Une petite blague pour mon retour ? » Proposa Harry

« J'suis partant ! T'as déjà un plan nan ? » Accepta Draco

« Ouais, on va faire ça…. »

Hermione n'était pas impatiente du retour de Potter et Katie. Bien sûr, elle était contente que l'Angleterre gagne, mais l'égo du brun va tellement amplifier. Puis, en plus, elle en voulait encore à Potter pour cette photo.

Heureusement pour elle, les deux joueurs de Quidditch n'étaient pas rentrés de la journée, et donc, elle avait été tranquille. Elle était actuellement dans la Grande Salle, finissant son diner lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Il y eut alors une petite explosion multicolore, et Harry et Katie arrivèrent en volant dans la salle, sur leur balai. Ils se passèrent un souaffle, avant qu'Harry l'envoya bien en l'air, il explosa, laissant apparaitre un message de toutes les couleurs

 _A NOUS LA COUPE_

Les deux joueurs atterrirent sous les applaudissements des élèves, et même de certains professeurs.

« Ahem ! Au vu de la performance de nos deux brillants joueurs, je propose d'organiser un bal de noël cette année » Fit une voix ressemblant au professeur Dumbledore

Le corps étudiant éclata en applaudissement et bientôt, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Le professeur Macgonagall regarde le directeur, surprise et confuse

« Je ne me souvenais pas que vous aviez décidé d'organiser un bal » Lui fit-elle

Albus se contenta de la regarder. Il soupira et répondit « Moi non plus ma chère Minerva, moi non plus. J'aurai besoin de voir Mr Potter dans mon bureau demain, laissons le profiter de son retour parmi nous »

 **5 Octobre (dimanche)**

Harry était sur son chemin pour se rendre vers le bureau du directeur. Il savait pourquoi il était convoqué, et était curieux du dénouement possible de l'histoire. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il regarda le morceau de parchemin que Macgonagall lui avait donné. « Dragibus ». La statue s'écarta, lui laissant l'entrée. Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier et rentra directement dans le bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore ne s'y trouvait pas. Il alla s'installer devant le bureau, sur la chaise, quand il aperçut Fumseck, sur son perchoir. Il sourit devant la beauté de l'animal et alla lui donner quelques gratouillis sur la tête.

« Vous avez de la chance Mr Potter, il est à sa meilleure période en ce moment » Fit une voix derrirèe lui, qu'il reconnut comme celle de Dumbledore. Il haussa les épaules, et après quelques caresses finales sur l'oiseau majestueux, il se retourna. Le vieil homme l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau, ce qu'Harry fit.

« Sorbet Citron ? » Lui proposa gentiment le directeur

« Je vous remercie » Répondit Harry, en prenant quelques bonbons jaunes et en les fourrant dans sa bouche.

« Je crois que tu es le seul étudiant ici à accepter mes bonbons » Dit le directeur, une pointe d'amusement et de curiosité dans sa voix

« Parce qu'ils sont bons Monsieur. Et aussi, parce que la plupart des élèves pensent que vous mettez du Veritaserum dedans pour les forcer à avouer. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a qu'une potion calmante Monsieur » L'informa Harry, tout en en reprenant un.

« Je vois, ça pourrais expliquer beaucoup de chose en effet. Bien que j'aimerai savoir comment tu sais ce qu'il y a dans mes bonbons, je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour ça Harry »

« Je sais, ça concerne le bal non ? »

« En effet… Bien que l'idée puisse être très agréable, je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire en ces temps sombre »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait déranger, Poudlard est… » Commença Harry

« L'endroit le plus sûr en Angleterre. Oui Harry, mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de baisser notre garde. De plus, dans l'hypothèse ou effectivement j'accepterai d'organiser le bal, je le ferai avec quel fonds ? » Le réprimanda le professeur Dumbledore

« Justement ! Si il y a un bal, les élèves vont rester ici, et ne pas rentrer chez eux ! » Se justifia le jeune homme

« Et ils voudront tous aller à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter leurs costumes. Et le village n'est pas le plus sûr » Termina Dumbledore

« Il y a suffisamment d'Aurors là-bas pour empêcher une quelconque attaque. Ou au pire des cas, il existe la correspondance, on pourrait amener les costumes à Poudlard. Et pour les fonds, faites comme au Bal de Noël, lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers » Proposa Harry

« Tu as déjà pensé à tout je vois… L'inconvénient, c'est que le ministère gérait le financement du bal à l'époque. Poudlard n'a pas les moyens de se permettre ceci » L'informa le vieil homme

« Vous êtes le meilleur en métamorphose, pourquoi ne tout simplement pas tout transformer le temps de la soirée ? » Insista Harry

« Malheureusement, il faut une très grande puissance magique et énergie pour ceci, et je ne suis plus tout jeune » Lui dit tristement le vieux directeur

« Alors prenez l'argent dans ma voute à Gringotts, je vais vous faire une autorisation écrite pour les gobelins »

« Je ne peux pas accepter Harry »

« S'il vous plait ! Vous savez que je déteste être aussi riche ! » Continua Harry, tout en sortant un papier de sa poche. « Voici l'autorisation. Prenez là et on a un bal, ou alors, allez expliquer aux élèves pourquoi vous avez subitement annulé cette soirée. »

Albus Dumbledore resta pensif. D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie que les élèves le déteste, et ce bal était une excellente idée, mais de l'autre, il accepterait l'argent d'un élève pour ça, ce qui était contraire à son éthique. Il soupira, avant de finalement prendre la note.

« C'est d'accord, MAIS ! Tu aideras à organiser cette soirée avec le professeur Macgonagall quand elle te le demandera » Accepta Dumbledore, à contrecœur.

« Génial ! Merci Monsieur, vous êtes vraiment le meilleur » Complimenta Harry, avant de se retourner et de sortir du bureau.

Dumbledore regarda l'autorisation que son élève lui avait laissée. Autant en finir au plus vite, songea-t-il.

 **22 Octobre (mercredi)**

Reaper et Shadow marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Ils étaient en train de prendre les mesures de chaque salle de classe pour compléter la carte. C'était un travail pénible, car, pour gagner du temps, ils étaient obligés de revenir vers Omega lui donner chaque mesure, salle par salle. En effet, en étant en chien et en loup, ils ne pouvaient pas noter les mensurations, et tout retenir jusqu'à ce qu'Omy finisse de dessiner le château sur la carte relevait de l'impossible.

Justement, Reaper était sur le chemin du retour, vers le 7ème étage. Non pas pour aller vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, ou encore la Salle sur Demande. Non, la seconde génération de maraudeur avait découvert une salle secrète. Elle se trouvait dans le même couloir que la Salle sur Demande, mais tout au fond, bien après les tableaux. Si on n'y prête pas vraiment attention, on supposerait que le couloir est vide, et l'ont repartirait. Mais lorsque l'on sait que s'y trouve une salle secrète, on y prête vraiment plus d'attention. Sur le mur juste au coin du fond du couloir, se trouvait une légère décoloration des briques. Et c'était normal, puisque ces briques n'existaient pas. Elles étaient simplement une illusion. Une fois qu'on le sait, eh bien, l'on se retrouve dans la pièce. Cette salle, les maraudeurs l'avait baptisée, le QG. C'était là qu'ils faisaient les préparatifs pour leurs méfaits etc…

A la base, il n'y avait rien dans la salle, c'était juste une pièce vide. Lorsque Reaper, Shadow et Omega avaient décidés d'y placer leur QG, ils avaient ramenés deux canapés, un lit, une table de nuit, trois tables, et plusieurs tableaux d'affichage, pour exposer leur plan. Ils avaient aussi installé un tapis blanc et noir énorme, qui recouvrait la plupart de la pièce. C'était vraiment un bel endroit. Avec quelques sorts gérant la température, ils avaient réussi à stabiliser la pièce à 22°C.

Reaper rentra dans la salle, et se retransforma en Harry. Il vit que Ron avait déjà fini de dessiner les anciennes mesures, et qu'il travaillait sur la statue des dongeons. Il était sûr qu'il y avait un passage secret derrière, mais il ne pouvait pas réussir à bouger le buste de Salazar Serpentard. Lorsque le roux aperçut Harry, il reprit place à la table, et attendit qu'il lui dise les mesures.

Il dessina tranquillement tandis qu'Harry s'assit sur le canapé. Shadow revint, et fit la même chose. Lorsque Ron avait fini de copier sur la carte, il vint rejoindre ses partenaires.

« Ça avance vite les gars, on à bientôt fini le dernier étage manquant » Les informa-t-il

« Ouais bientôt la carte sera opérationnelle » Sourit Harry

« Attendez les gars ! On a un sérieux problème » Dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils

« Ouais, aucun de nous n'a pris la peine de suivre les cours de Runes Anciennes » Commenta Ron, en grimaçant

« On pourrait demander à Patmol et Moony ? » Proposa Draco

« Non, ils savent pas le faire. Ils m'ont déjà expliqué que c'était Queudver et mon père qui s'était occupé de cette partie » Contra Harry « Va falloir soit demander à un prof, et risquer de se dévoiler, soit demander aux meilleurs élèves »

« Les seules personnes que je connaisse qui sont bonnes en runes, c'est Hermione, Greengrass et Goldstein » Commenta Draco.

« Hermione c'est trop dangereux » Dit tout simplement Ron

« Et Anthony est son ami, ça nous laisse pas beaucoup de choix » Continua Harry.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a pas de sortilèges de suivi permanent ? » Demanda tout de même Draco.

« Certains, je l'aurai déjà trouvé » Lui répondit Harry

« Va falloir révéler cette pièce, j'ai pas trop hâte personnellement » Grimaça Ron.

« On verra ce qu'on peut faire. Pour l'instant, se concentrer sur la finition de la carte, et ensuite on avisera » Trancha Harry. « Faut aussi que j'demande à Hermione pour le bal, demain c'est bon, j'ai déjà un plan » Sourit le brun

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'as réussi à forcer ce bal » Rigola Ron

« Moi j'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermione a oublié qu'elle était censée être en colère contre nous » Rajouta Draco, contenant son rire. Harry le fusilla du regard.

 **23 Octobre (jeudi)**

La journée s'était bien passée pour Hermione, et elle était plutôt satisfaite de son cours de métamorphose, ou elle avait été la première à réussir à changer son aiguille en vache. Et avant Harry en plus ! Il lui avait même demandé de l'aide, et il n'avait réussi qu'après plusieurs essais. Elle était très fière d'elle-même.

Actuellement, elle et Lavande étaient en train de discuter du prochain match de Quidditch Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle, lors du diner dans la Grande Salle qui se passerait samedi après-midi. Elles étaient tellement sûres de la victoire de leur maison, qu'elles essayaient d'imaginer les pires scénarios pour les Poufsouffle.

Soudain, venue de nulle part, une musique douce retentit dans la grande salle, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Hermione se retourna, et vit Harry, un bouquet de rose rouge à la main qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'allait pas faire ça devant tout le monde ? Mais le jeune brun s'arrêta à mi-chemin et claqua des doigts. Une banderole se déroula du plafond et elle put y lire

 _Hermione, seras-tu ma cavalière pour le bal ?_

Le temps qu'elle comprit le message, Harry s'était avancé vers elle, et déclara haut et fort

« Hermione Granger, acceptes-tu ma proposition ? Après tout, il te faut la meilleure personne pour aller à ce bal, et je suis le seul qui te mérite ! » Il lui sourit doucement

Le cerveau de la jeune préfète se reconnecta immédiatement. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle sourit intérieurement quand elle vit qu'il croyait qu'elle allait dire oui. Il lui donna le bouquet qu'elle prit. Elle prit sa respiration, et lui donna une claque qui résonna dans toute la salle.

« Jamais j'irai avec toi Potter ! N'importe qui est mieux que toi pour m'accompagner à ce bal et… A ce propos » Elle se retourna, et chercha quelqu'un des yeux à la table des Serdaigles. Une fois qu'elle l'eut repéré elle cria assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende « Terry, tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le bal ? » Demanda-t-elle

Tous les regards de la salle se braquèrent sur Terry, qui visiblement, ne s'y attendait pas. En revanche, il sourit béatement, et hocha la tête en accord. Hermione sourit, et se retourna vers Harry.

« Oups, j'ai déjà un cavalier » Lui dit-elle ironiquement. Elle lui enfonça son bouquet dans ses bras. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis fatiguée et j'ai envie de dormir ». Elle s'éloigna de la salle, dans un silence absolu.

Harry souriait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Il devait garder la face devant tout le monde, sa réputation venait d'en prendre un coup, autant préserver ce qu'il reste. Il croisa le regard de Terry, et lui lança un petit sourire en coin, qui ne signifiait rien de bon, avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Seamus, et de se mettre à manger avidement.

Bien sur son rejet l'affecter, il était triste de ne pas pouvoir aller au bal avec elle. Mais surtout, il était en colère. En colère qu'elle ose demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'être son cavalier, alors qu'il venait de lui proposer. Il se promit vengeance envers le Serdaigle qui avait ruiné ses plans, tout en mordant dans une pomme de terre hargneusement

De son coté, Hermione était en colère. De quel droit Potter s'octroyait le droit de l'humilier comme ça devant toute l'école ?! Elle se sentait mal aussi, de l'avoir traiter comme ça. Mais il l'avait bien mérité ! Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, elle monta directement dans son dortoir, et s'installa dans son lit. Là, elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

Comment ça avait pu aussi mal se passer ? Il l'avait sauvée du troll en 1ère année, et c'est grâce à lui qu'elle était amie avec Lavande. Comment une telle relation avait-elle pu tourner au point qu'elle l'humilie devant tout le monde ? Ce n'était pas elle la méchante normalement, et elle se sentait mal. Elle voulait vraiment être son amie, après tout. Mais son niveau d'immaturité et d'insolence la retenait. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain s'asperger le visage et se mettre en pyjama. C'était lui le problème, pas elle. Et s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts pour arranger son ego, alors elle cessera de vouloir être son amie. Oui, je vais faire comme ça songea-t-elle, tout en s'allongeant sous les couettes.

Une heure plus tard, Lavande rentra dans la chambre réservée aux filles de 6ème année, et vit la préfète allongée dans son lit. Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais il fallait qu'elle le dise.

« C'était cruel ce que t'as fait Mione ! » La gronda-t-elle

« Il n'avait pas à m'humilier devant tout le monde ! » Répliqua la brune, en colère

« Je ne vois pas où il t'a humiliée, c'était même plutôt mignon de te demander comme ça, avec des fleurs la musique et la banderole. Peu de garçons feraient ça tu sais » Contra son amie

« Ouais, peut-être. Mais c'est Potter, peu importe, j'irai pas avec lui à ce bal ! » Finit Hermione, tout en se retournant dans ses couettes

« Alors tu pouvais simplement lui dire non ! Au lieu de le remplacer comme une vieille merde par Terry ! » Cria la blonde

Hermione ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle savait que son amie avait raison, mais elle était beaucoup trop têtue pour l'admettre. Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas, Lavande continua

« Je suis sûre que si tu voyais l'état dans lequel il est en ce moment tu t'en voudrais… »

 _Son état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?_ pensa Hermione. Elle voulait demander, mais se retint.

« Draco et Ron ont dû le porter tellement il était saoul. Mais bon, tu t'en fous toi hein, ça t'amuse je parie. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle pleurait silencieusement, ne voulant pas être entendue. Lavande soupira, et s'installa dans son lit, avant de tirer les rideaux pour signaler qu'elle était réellement en colère. Parvati rentra dans la chambre, et lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, elle ne put que lui donner un regard de déception. Après tout, même si elle n'aimait pas Harry, il restait un garçon, comme tout le monde.

 **30 Octobre (jeudi)**

Harry avait agi comme à son habitude après sa demande ratée, ce qui avait largement soulagée Hermione. Elle s'était sentie terrible pour lui. Mais quand elle le vit le lendemain, agir comme si de rien n'était, elle ne pouvait empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle venait de l'humilier et il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il n'avait donc pas été sérieux dans sa demande envers elle. Ce ne fut que grâce à Lavande qu'elle ne dit rien, et donc, que tout s'était 'arrangé'.

Harry, lui, de son côté, cachait très bien la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il savait que si jamais il se laisser aller, il le regretterait. Il avait gagné son match contre les Poufsouffles, et s'était donner à cœur joie dans les blagues. Les maraudeurs et lui avaient enfin fini de dessiner les plan du château. Il ne restait plus qu'à appliquer les runes de suivi sur la carte et le château. Il ne voulait pas demander tout de suite de l'aide à quelqu'un, ce qui fait qu'il avait été plusieurs fois dans la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur ces runes. Mais pour le moment, ça ne donnait rien.

En tout cas, il se préparait mentalement pour le 27 Novembre. Il avait un match amical à venir avec les Sunshine Raising, contre l'équipe nationale des moins de 18 ans du Japon. Il savait que ça allait être dur, les japonais étant fourbes. Mais il pourrait y arriver !

 **Et voilà ! Le chapitre était un peu plus court aujourd'hui, car je le considère comme une préparation pour le bal.**

 **Au prochain chapitre : Susan Bones, Quidditch contre les japonais, explication de la malédiction des Potter, et enfiiin, une discussion entre Hermione et Harry !**

 **PS : Je crois que le plus long a penser dans cette fic, ce sont les blagues que les maraudeurs vont faire mdrr**


	5. Chapter 5 Novembre

**Et salut tout l'monde !**

 **Je suis désolé de poster qu'aujourd'hui, mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, et du coup, je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire autant qu'avant. du coup, je pense poster que le week end à partir de maintenant.**

 **Sinon, pour ce chapitre, il a été très dur à écrire, j'avais beaucoup trop d'idées, et j'ai essayer de les mélanger, ça passait pas, j'ai du changer plusieurs choses que j'aimais bien, pour qu'ils apparaissent dans la suite de l'histoire, pour des raisons de compréhension.**

 **J'espère juste que vous allez pas me détester pour le contenu du chapitre !**

 **Chapitre 5 Novembre**

 **4 Novembre (mardi)**

Susan regarda, avec amusement, la plupart des élèves de Serpentards présents dans la Grande Salle. Victimes d'une nouvelle blague, les élèves de la maison du serpent étaient collés au banc, et un faux lion avançait doucement sur la table, tout en piétinant toute la nourriture, et en en renversant sur les élèves. Les professeurs étant absents, les autres étudiants qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner purent admirer à volonté ce spectacle. La jeune rousse jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, et vit qu'il souriait comme un fou.

Par expérience, elle savait que ce sourire n'était pas réel. Après tout, elle savait interpréter ses différentes expressions. Elle n'était pas son ex petite-amie pour rien non plus ! Elle s'excusa auprès de son amie Hannah, et alla rejoindre Harry

« Hey, Harry, je peux te parler ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

S'arrêtant de rire, il regarda Susan avec curiosité, avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Hermione, qui semblait se retenir de l'engueuler. Susan lui envoya un regard qui lui dit clairement ' _Tais-toi et fais gaffe à toi'_. Enfin sortis de la salle, nos deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide.

« Harry ! Tu dois l'oublier ! La malédiction Potter tu te rappelles ? Arrête ça ! » Se surprit à crier un peu trop fort la rousse.

« Hey calmes-toi Suzy… Ca va aller, je te le promets, j'ai déjà pris quelques mesures » Assura Harry

« Comme quoi ? Ton dernier plan a complétement foiré je te signale ! » Contra Susan

« T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un si ça peut te rassurer. Et c'est pas Draco ou Ron ! » Ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'elle allait répliquer.

« Bien. Tu sais, j'me préoccupe de toi hein, c'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que… » Commença-t-elle

« T'inquiètes pas Suzy, je gère. Merci en tout cas, c'est vraiment cool » Lui dit-il, en lui faisant un câlin rapide.

« C'est normal 'Ry. Dis, tu crois que nous deux on a bien fait de… »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr, surtout avec ces deux-là… »

« Ouais, je sais, mais je me suis toujours demandée, si, après toi je pourrai retrouver quelqu'un.. »

« Hé t'en fais pas, t'es belle comme tout Suzy, et n'importe quel gars serait chanceux de t'avoir. J'ai eu cette chance, pendant quelques mois, et je t'assure que si c'était à refaire, je le referais ! » La rassura-t-il

« Même si tu savais qu'entre eux c'était comme ça ? » S'interrogea Susan, tout en rigolant face à la réaction de son ami

« Euh… J'suis plus trop sûr finalement, mais tu sais pourquoi hein ! » Sourit finalement Harry

Un petit silence confortable s'installa entre les deux étudiants. Susan commença à s'agiter un peu sur place, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le Gryffondor

« Tu as jamais regretté ce qu'on a fait ? Même si à l'époque on ne pouvait pas savoir, mais maintenant… »

« En réalité, je sais pas comment je dois le ressentir… J'ai honte, mais j'ai apprécié, et ça me rend encore plus honteux tu sais »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est horrible comme sentiment… » Finit Susan.

« Je pense que… Qu'il faudra y aller de l'avant, mais on ne pourra pas le faire seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Ajouta Harry

« Oui… Maintenant, à propos de tout à l'heure, j'avoue que ta blague était réussie ! »

« Merci » Répondit simplement Harry, en souriant

« MAIS ! Fais attention, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas méchant comme Nott. Daphné est gentille elle, et elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis là-bas » L'informa Susan, tristement.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun

« Oui, je suis déjà aller chez elle plusieurs fois, et je lui parle ici de temps en temps. Si tu veux mon avis, elle doit se sentir bien seule »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « D'accord, on va l'éviter la prochaine fois. Je te le promets Suzy. » Dit Harry, doucement.

« Merci Harry… Et, je sais que tu y penses, mais ne le fais pas. Te venger sur Terry je veux dire. Le pauvre n'y peut rien si Hermione lui a demandé devant tout le monde »

« Il ne m'a jamais aimé, pourquoi je devrais l'épargner ? » Fit brusquement le Gryffondor

« Peut-être, mais il ne t'as jamais rien fait. Alors, si tu pouvais juste attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il te déteste, il fera forcément quelque chose » Le supplia presque l'élève de Poufsouffle

« On verra, je te promets rien pour ça. »

« C'est un début, je suppose. Sinon, tu vas aller avec qui au bal du coup ? » Changea-t-elle de sujet, pour éviter que le malaise ne s'installe.

« Je sais pas trop, j'y ai pas réfléchi à vrai dire. Et toi ? » Lui retourna-t-il la question

« J'espère que Justin m'invitera, mais je sais pas ce qu'il veut »

« Tu veux que je lui glisse subtilement l'idée ? » Proposa Harry

« NON ! Surtout pas ! » Cria Susan, un choc sur son visage

« Hé, déjà que tu devrais me dire merci d'organiser le bal ! » Se vanta Harry

« L'organiser ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est pas Dumbledore qui s'en occupe ? »

« Oh lui ? Il n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait un bal en fait. J'ai peut-être accidentellement demandé à Ron d'imiter sa voix pour le faire croire » Répondit innocemment Harry

« Et il est d'accord ? Comme ça ? »

« Ben, il a fallu un peu de persuasion, et c'est moi qui gère les finances du bal de toute façon. » Expliqua Harry

« Me dit pas que... Oh Harry Merci! » S'emporta Susan, tout en se jetant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« De rien, c'est normal, c'est moi qui l'a forcé ce bal je te rappelle » Rigola Harry.

« T'es le meilleur 'Ry ! »

« Je sais » Se vanta le Gryffondor.

Elle rigola, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et de sortir de la salle, laissant Harry seul.

 **9 Novembre (dimanche)**

Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée de détente pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. En effet, aujourd'hui, ils avaient la permission de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, puisque deux équipes d'Aurors étaient affectés à la protection du village. C'est ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Draco se retrouvèrent chez Zonko, faire des provisions de toutes sortes de farces et attrapes pour sorciers. Ils avaient aussi étaient voir le bâtiment en construction pour le commerce des frères jumeaux de Ron, et avaient réussis à obtenir un peu de poudre de disparition.

« Hé, si on allait se réchauffer au Trois Balais, avec une Bieraubeurre ? » Proposa Ron, après un moment.

« Ouais, allez-y les gars, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un » Répondit Harry.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent un instant avant de se diriger vers le bar. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Susan et Hannah, et, ensemble, ils continuèrent leur route.

Harry sourit. Il avait vraiment les meilleurs amis, à ne pas poser de questions. De toute façon, ils savaient qu'il allait leur raconter lors d'une de leur réunion, ce soir peut-être. Il soupira, avant de regarder sa montre. 10h37. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, et il devait se rendre à la gare. Il se mit en route, en pensant que c'était bizarre d'y aller, puisqu'il ne prenait le train que pour rentrer chez lui à la fin d'année scolaire d'habitude.

Il sourit largement quand il vit le train arriver. Il chercha parmi la foule celle qu'il attendait. Soudain il repéra la chevelure brune de son amie. Il se dirigea directement vers elle. Dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il ouvrit ses bras, et la jeune fille en face de lui se jeta dedans, pour lui offrir une accolade rapide.

« Content que t'ai acceptée de venir ! » Sourit Harry

« Et manquer ma première visite à Pré-au-Lard ? Jamais de la vie numéro 9 ! » Rétorqua la jolie brune, en lui tirant la langue

« J'pourrais même nous faufiler dans Poudlard si tu veux numéro 7. » Proposa Harry, à la belle attrapeuse des Sunshine Raising.

« Si j'ai le droit ouais pourquoi pas ? » Sourit Sara, tout en s'accrochant au bras d'Harry.

« Mais d'abord, le village ! » S'exclama Harry, tout en se dirigeant vers sa destination.

Ensemble, les deux futures stars de Quidditch firent le tour du village, Harry servant de guide à sa coéquipière brune. Il aimait bien sa compagnie, avec elle, il pouvait être plus détendu. Il n'avait pas de réputation à tenir avec elle, si ce n'est son niveau au Quidditch. Elle savait qu'il était populaire dans son école, mais elle l'était autant que lui. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de la même équipe, et Ron avait rallié beaucoup de monde derrière eux. Pour résumer, avec Sara, il ne se prenait pas la tête.

Après avoir fait les tours des magasins principaux, les deux amis décidèrent d'aller voir la cabane hurlante.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on l'appelle comme ça ? » Demanda Sara

« Eh ben, y'a des années, y'avait des bruits qui venaient de là, la nuit, et les habitants du village avaient trop peur pour aller vérifier. La plupart du temps, c'était des hurlements terrifiants, d'où son nom »

« Mais elle n'est pas hantée ? Si ? »

« Eh bien, j'y suis déjà aller plusieurs fois, et je peux t'assurer que non, elle n'est pas hantée. Elle ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs. C'est mon père et ses amis qui faisaient ces bruits en fait ». Il se mit à expliquer le pourquoi du comment son père avait répandu cette rumeur. Une histoire vraiment digne des premiers maraudeurs à vrai dire.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque chose ? » Demanda Sara

« Pas au Trois Balais, ou plus tard, quand y'aura moins de monde. On va à Poudlard, je te ferai visiter, tu verras tu vas adorer ». Ils se dirigèrent vers Honeyduke, et Harry l'emmena derrière quelques rayons, à la confusion de la brune. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, sous les yeux ébahis de sa coéquipière, et la passa au-dessus d'eux. Il lui fit signe de se taire, avant de la mener dans la cave et d'emprunter le passage secret. Une fois qu'ils descendirent l'échelle, il retira la cape, avant d'annoncer fièrement.

« Et voilà l'un des plus grand passage secret de Poudlard, et le seul qui amène en dehors du château ! »

Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la statue, et Harry ouvrit le passage. Sara se trouvait maintenant dans le château mythique. Une pointe de regret l'envahit. Après tout, elle aurait bien aimé être étudiante ici. Mais ses parents l'avaient inscrit dans une autre école, et elle n'a pas eu le choix. Harry les dirigea vers la cuisine. Il vit le choc sur le visage de Sara quand il chatouilla la poire, et que le tableau s'écarta, dévoilant un passage. Ils entrèrent dans les cuisines, et Harry demanda des boissons et quelques sandwichs pour eux deux.

« C'est vraiment quelque chose ici Harry ! » S'émerveilla Sara.

Il sourit, l'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Dis, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici j'avais une certaine réputation de farceur non ? Ça te dit d'en voir une en action, ce soir ? » Proposa-t-il

« J'aimerai bien, mais je ne sais pas si le personnel permettra que je reste. » Dit Sara, tristement

« Viens, on va arranger ça alors ! » Il lui prit la main, et l'emmena vers le bureau du directeur. Il vit que Sara le regardait bizarrement quand il sortit toutes sortes de noms de friandise à une gargouille. Elle rigola quand il persista après son 32ème essai. Mais la gargouille s'écarta finalement, et ils franchirent le seuil et les escaliers, ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

La première chose que Sara vit, c'était le phœnix de Dumbledore, en train de virevolter joyeusement dans la pièce, tout en poursuivant un papillon. Elle le regarda avec fascination, puis vit que le jeune brun s'approcha de l'oiseau et tendit son bras, sur lequel l'oiseau se posa. Il lui fit signe de venir, et l'intima à faire quelques caresses à la beauté de feu.

« Bien que je ne pense pas que Fumseck soit contre toute cette attention, et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir me l'accaparer, mais j'ai besoin de lui pour envoyer une lettre » Fit la voix du directeur, les faisant sursauter.

Harry se retourna « Bonjour Monsieur, on voulait juste lui dire bonjour » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je vois ça. Un instant s'il vous plait. » Il demanda à son animal s'il voulait bien livrer la lettre pour lui, et, au signe d'approbation du phœnix, il lui attacha la lettre sur la patte. Se retournant vers les jeunes, il s'adressa de nouveau à eux. « Maintenant, quelqu'un pourrait me donner une explication quant à la présence de cette jeune fille ? »

Sara était soudainement très timide, et Harry prit les rennes de la conversation.

« Eh bien, Monsieur, Sara est ici à mon invitation. J'ai pensé que puisque je m'entends bien avec elle, je pourrai lui faire visiter Poudlard. On est même venu ici pour demander l'autorisation qu'elle puisse rester avec nous ce soir, pour le diner et peut-être un peu plus. » Expliqua Harry

« Je vois. Tu aurais pu me prévenir en avance Harry » Soupira le vieil homme

« Mais si j'avais fait ça, ou serait la surprise ? Puis, vous me devez bien ça Monsieur » Rigola Harry

« En effet. C'est d'accord, puisqu'on est dimanche. Elle a l'autorisation de rester dans le château ce soir, à la condition qu'elle reparte au plus tard à 23h. Elle pourra venir utiliser la cheminette de mon bureau. »

« Ça marche Professeur, merci ! Viens Sara, faut que je te montre la Grande Salle ! » S'exclama Harry.

Les deux jeunes repartirent à leur visite du château et de ses alentours. A l'heure du diner, ils rejoignirent finalement les amis d'Harry, et Katie qui voulut rejoindre ses partenaires. Ils étaient au beau milieu de leur repas, quand toute la grande salle se rendit compte qu'une étrangère était parmi eux.

Hermione voulut aller engueuler Harry, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait amené cette fille en contournant les règles. Mais, Lavande la retint, et lui montra la table des enseignants. Ces derniers n'avaient pas sourcillés à la présence de la jeune fille. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry et ses amis, et regarda avec un petit pincement au cœur quand elle vit qu'il était si heureux. Elle détourna le regard, avant d'entendre une explosion de rire venant du groupe des maraudeurs. Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Elle vit, du coin de l'œil, qu'Harry pointait quelque chose à la table de Serdaigle. Elle suivit la direction de son doigt, et vit Terry, en train de parler Anthony.

Puis soudain, le jeune préfet de Serdaigle lâcha sa fourchette, et porta ses deux mains à sa bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais elle l'entendit clairement parler, puisqu'il semblait que sa voix fut magiquement amplifiée. Malheureusement pour son ami, il ne semblait pas être en contrôle de sa bouche et il se mit à chanter

 _Hello tout l'monde moi c'est Terry,_

 _Et ce soir j'voudrais vous avouer,_

 _Que quand je suis seul dans mon lit,_

 _J'aime vraiment me masturber._

 _Tout ça en pensant à vous_

 _Je me sens tout drôle,_

 _Je deviens comme un fou._

 _En imaginant vos parôles_

 _Lorsque je vous prends_

 _Dans n'importe quelle position_

 _Je me sens si grand_

 _Mais c'est que mon imagination_

 _Moi je m'appelle Terry_

 _Et j'ai un p'tit zizi_

Toute la salle éclata de rire. Terry, dans la honte sortit de la Grande Salle en courant. Hermione allait se préparer pour engueuler Potter, mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

« Mr POTTER ! DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla le professeur Macgonagall.

Harry sourit, puis chuchota quelque chose à la fille qu'il avait amenée. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire, tandis qu'il se leva. Mais il ne suivit pas directement la prof de métamorphose. Non, d'abord, il jeta un sort sur le mur, puis la suivit.

Lorsqu'il disparut toute la grande salle entendit un grognement énorme, provenant de tous les recoins de la pièce. Puis, soudain, une voix grave résonna dans toute la salle.

 _ **Ne jamais jouer avec un Marauder**_

La plupart des élèves frissonnèrent dans la peur, surtout ceux qui ont déjà étaient victimes de blagues dans le passé.

Hermione grogna. Elle était très en colère. Attendez un peu qu'elle mette la main sur Potter pour ça. Lavande lui posa sa main sur son bras, dans une tentative de la calmer, ce qu'elle réussit plus ou moins, pour l'instant. Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans la salle commune. Arrivées là-bas, elles s'installèrent près du feu. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les amis de Potter étaient arrivés, et se mirent à discuter autour d'une table. Hermione soupira de frustration. Elle attendit encore une quinzaine de minutes avant que celui qu'elle attendait ne rentre dans la salle commune, un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle se dirigea vers lui, mais il arriva à ses amis avant. Ne se dégonflant pas, elle lui cria dessus

« POTTER ! »

« C'est bien moi » Répondit-il, souriant comme un fou

« Tu me DEGOUTES ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle

« Il l'avait cherché » Haussa-t-il les épaules

« Il avait strictement rien fait ! » Cria-t-elle en retour

« Et je te dis qu'il le méritait » Continua Harry

« Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde parce que tu as une certaine popularité. Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde parce que t'es à Gryffondor. Mais en réalité, tu vaux pas mieux qu'un Serpentard. T'es rien d'autre un putain d'intimidateur ! »

A ces mots, Harry se crispa légèrement, mais n'eut rien le temps de dire que…

« Oh la fillette viens défendre son petit ami comme c'est mignoooon » Fit une voix sarcastique, à la droite de la préfète de Gryffondor.

« Et toi tu es ? » Rétorqua Hermione

« Moi ? Oh personne d'important, juste une bien meilleure amie d'Harry que toi » Répondit Sara, ironiquement

« Il avait pas à humilier Terry comme ça ! » Hermione lui cria dessus.

« Et alors ? C'est une blague tu sais ce que c'est non ? Toute ton école sait qu'Harry est un farceur, tu crois qu'ils vont prendre ça au sérieux ?! »

« Bien sûr qu'ils vont prendre ça au sérieux, ils auront trop peur que Potter leur fasse la même chose ! » Répondit la Gryffondor

« Ma parole mais t'es une putain d'imbécile si tu penses ça ! Harry a dit que ton petit ami l'avait mérité ! Il va pas faire ça sans raison ! » L'insulta Sara

« C'est pas mon petit ami ! Et Potter ne fais pas ça sans raison, il fait ça pour son amusement »

« MAIS T'… »

« Arrête Sara, viens on va s'promener » La coupa Harry.

La joueuse brune regarda son partenaire, et le suivit en dehors de la salle commune. Hermione ragea et se dirigea vers son dortoir sans attendre Lavande. Ron et Draco étaient abasourdis, et se tenaient là, la bouche ouverte. Ils mirent quelques minutes à se ressaisir, mais c'était trop tard. Ils ne savaient pas ou était parti Harry, et la carte n'était pas encore prête.

De son côté, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que Sara se calma doucement à côté de lui. Sans le savoir, Harry était allé dans la salle sur demande. Une petite chambre était apparue, avec un lit double sur un grand tapis rouge, avec une petite table et deux chaises. Il entra rapidement, laissant Sara passer avant lui, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Il marcha doucement à l'intérieur.

Il allait parler, lorsque les lèvres de sa partenaire s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Instantanément, il se tendit. Elle dut le sentir, car elle se retira et lui murmura doucement _Juste pour ce soir Harry, oublies tout. Juste pour une fois, laisse la pression s'en aller. Ce soir, c'est que toi et moi Harry._ C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il regarda brièvement dans ses yeux, et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du brun, avant d'approfondir le baiser, et de réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Après quelques instants, il lui laissa le passage, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. S'en suivit alors une lutte pour la domination du baiser. Harry en profita pour passer ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire, et de les presser. Elle gémit doucement dans sa bouche, avant de passer ses mains sous le maillot du garçon. Elle sentit les muscles bien dessinés et développés qu'elle avait vu tant de fois. Elle tira doucement vers le haut, et Harry rompit le baiser, avant de retirer rapidement son T-shirt, et de recommencer à l'embrasser. Il déboutonna doucement la chemise de la jeune fille, et la jeta à terre, dans un coin, dès qu'il put, ne la laissant que dans son soutien-gorge rouge. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches, et l'a souleva doucement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et il l'amena doucement sur le lit.

 **13 Novembre (jeudi)**

Harry jeta ses yeux d'araignée dans son chaudron. Il pensa à sa nuit avec Sara. Il n'avait pas de regret pour cette nuit-là. Hermione avait été horrible avec lui, et il fallait qu'il laisse s'échapper ses émotions. Coucher avec Sara était un bon moyen. Non il n'avait pas de regret. Il avait juste peur que ce qu'ils avaient fait causerait des tensions entre elle et lui, lors des entrainements. Heureusement, elle l'avait rassuré, et lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle lui avait dit que ce soir-là, elle était juste une fille, qui avait ses besoins, et qu'il n'était qu'un mec qui pourrait l'aider. Ça aurait pu paraitre blessant, mais Harry l'avait compris. Etant populaire, et jolie fille, la plupart des garçons voudraient juste l'avoir dans leur lit, pour dire de coucher avec une personne connue, sans se soucier d'elle un minimum.

Ils avaient convenus qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas, et qu'ils resteraient bons amis. Il sourit. Au moins, il savait à quel point il pouvait compter sur elle. Autant que sur Ron, Draco et peut-être Susan. Son attention fut attirée par sa potion qui sifflait. Il tourna rapidement dans le sens horaire, trois fois. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Draco se moquait de lui. Il lui envoya alors discrètement une feuille de noyer vers son chaudron, mais son ami blond la rattrapa avant qu'elle atteigne sa destination. Il fusilla Harry du regard, tandis que celui-ci se retourna vers son chaudron.

Le jeune farceur brun essaya de se concentrer sur son travail, mais c'était peine perdue. Il regarda Hermione, et eu tout à coup une idée. Il sortit un petit morceau de parchemin, et se mit à écrire dessus.

' _Je m'ennuie. Harry'_

Il utilisa discrètement sa baguette et le fit passer à Hermione. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais prit quand même le papier. Il l'a vit griffonner dessus, et lui renvoyer.

' _Alors fait ta potion'_

Il sourit. Au moins, elle avait répondu. Il se souvint des conseils qu'il avait demandés à Fleur. Être gentil avec elle, la complimenter, faire preuve d'humilité. C'est un bon début. Il griffonna alors en réponse.

' _Allez, on sait tous les deux que je suis mauvais en potion'_

' _Le grand Harry Potter reconnait qu'il n'est pas parfait ?'_

' _Personne n'est parfait'_

' _C'est vrai'_

' _Je m'ennuie toujours'_

' _Trouve quelque chose à faire'_

' _Te parler c'est bien'_

' _Pourquoi tu voudrais me parler ?'_

' _Je suis désolé'_

' _Pour quoi ?'_

' _Pour ton petit ami'_

' _Terry n'est pas mon petit ami !'_

' _Je sais pas'_

' _Il n'a pas ce que j'attends chez un homme'_

' _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?'_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Devrait-elle lui dire ? Décidée que de toute façon, lui dire à lui ne le changerait pas. Elle écrivit rapidement sa réponse, et fit léviter le papier plié jusqu'au brun

« Tiens tiens Miss Granger ! On fait passer des antisèches dans ma classe ? » Fit soudainement Rogue, tout en attrapant le papier. « A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une conversation entre vous, et Mr Potter je présume. Et bien voyons-voir ce que ça dit. »

Il commença à déplier la note. Hermione paniqua. S'il lisait ça, elle allait être affichée devant toute la classe. Elle lança un regard noir à Harry, qui lui sourit. Il était content qu'elle se fasse prendre ? Mais quel connard !

« Dis, tu trouves pas que les cheveux de Rogue sont encore plus gras aujourd'hui ? » Lut le professeur des potions, à haute voix. « Potter, plutôt que d'envoyer des sottises à vos camarades pour les déranger, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de votre potion. Ah et, retenue ce soir dans mon bureau. » Fit Rogue, en retournant à son travail.

Hermione regarda Harry, surprise. Il l'avait sauvé de l'embarras, et s'était retrouvé en retenue, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante en lui renvoyant le papier. Mais comment avait-il fait pour changer ce qui était écrit dessus ? _Surement un de ses trucs de maraudeurs_ pensa la préfète. Elle lui articula doucement un 'Merci', avant de retourner à son travail. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas reconnaissante. Même si c'était sa faute à la base.

Harry sourit. Elle était encore en colère, et il l'était aussi. Mais les choses commençaient à s'arranger.

 **17 Novembre (Lundi)**

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, attendant la sortie des élèves, dans le couloir, juste devant la porte. Il avait sécher le cours de Divination, pour s'assurer de la voir. Il regarda sa montre. Encore 5 minutes. Il se demanda s'il faisait la bonne chose. Après tout, il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'elle. Ça lui demanderait du temps, mais il pouvait le faire. Mais ça serait beaucoup plus facile. En plus, il l'avait promis à Susan.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et il se redressa. Il observa les élèves sortirent de la salle. Il vit qu'Hermione, avec Goldstein étaient en train de discuter. Il s'avança, et vit Hermione se crisper en attendant ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il passa devant elle, sans lui donner le moindre regard, et il se dirigea vers Daphné Greengrass.

« Bonjour Lady Greengrass. Serait-il acceptable de vous demander de m'accompagner faire une promenade ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

La beauté blonde le regarda, en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Ne jugeant aucune mauvaise intention de sa part, elle hocha la tête. Il lui sourit, et lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit. Il l'emmena donc dans un couloir aléatoire du château.

« Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, pour toutes mes blagues qui vous ont touché, Lady Greengrass » S'excusa Harry

Elle le regarda de nouveau. C'était rare qu'Harry Potter s'excuse pour quelque chose ! Néanmoins, elle ne laissa rien paraitre. « Ne sois pas si formel, appelles moi Daphné. Et si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ces excuses soudainement ? » Répondit-elle

« Eh bien, Daphné… Je pense que tu sais que j'ai une aversion envers les Serpentards, et que… Je l'ai souvent montré dirons-nous. Mais, Susan Bones m'a dit que tu étais son amie, et que tu étais gentille. Et généralement, elle a de bons jugements. Alors, j'essaye de briser la barrière. » L'informa Harry, honnêtement.

« Je vois… Alors j'accepte tes excuses. » Lui dit la jeune blonde de Serpentard.

« Merci. Et, pour te prouver que je suis sérieux, je vais te montrer une pièce que très peu d'élèves connaissent » Continua Harry

« Ah bon ? Je pense connaitre assez bien le château pourtant »

« Sais-tu ou sont les cuisines ? » Elle hocha la tête négativement. « Alors allons-y. je te demande juste de garder le secret. »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un avec qui le partager, et je suis sûre que Susan sait déjà ou c'est » Répliqua Daphné, sarcastiquement.

« Exact. »

« Donc ton secret est en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas. » Conclut la belle blonde.

« Merci. Si je peux me permettre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes souvent seule. » Tenta Harry

« Eh bien, mis à part Susan, je n'ai personne à qui parler. » Répondit simplement la Serpentarde.

« Et dans ta maison ? Une fille comme toi doit bien avoir des tonnes de garçons derrière elle. »

« C'est pas comme si quelqu'un dans ma maison était respectable. Et s'il l'était, il ne le resterait pas longtemps de toute façon. »

« C'est les Serpentards, c'est normal. Euh enfin, sauf pour toi. » Se reprit Harry

« Fais attention oui. Enfin bref. Et pour les garçons, la seule chose qu'ils veulent, c'est mon corps. Ils feraient rien pour moi. Donc, non, je n'ai pas d'amis dans cette maison. »

« Eh bien, je veux bien être ton ami, si tu le veux. » Proposa Harry

« Prouve que tu le mérites et on en reparlera. » Contra Daphné.

Harry acquiesça. Il montra ensuite le tableau, ainsi que le moyen d'accéder aux cuisines. Ils prirent rapidement un jus de citrouille, et repartirent. Il escorta la blonde jusqu'à son prochain cours, de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait cours avec les Serdaigles. Ils étaient en retard, à l'agacement de la Serpentarde, mais Harry l'avait prévu, bien qu'il ne dise rien. Il toqua doucement à la porte, et l'ouvrit. Il entra et vit que tous les Serpentards et les Serdaigles. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur, qui n'était autre que Remus. S'éclaircit la gorge.

« Excusez-moi du retard de Daphné professeur, il se pourrait que par un malheureux hasard, elle soit tombée sur moi dans les couloirs, et n'a pas pu arriver à temps. » Annonça Harry

« Je vois. Eh bien, Miss Greengrass est excusée, et 10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour gêner les autres étudiants Mr Potter. » Répondit Remus.

Il sourit doucement à son oncle, avant de se retourner et de sortir de la classe. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de le faire, car Terry lui barra le passage. Il essaya quand même de passer, mais en vain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus, et vi qu'il était occupé à écrire sur le tableau, et ne prêtait pas attention.

« A quoi tu joues Boot ?! » S'énerva Harry

« Je suis un bien meilleur sorcier que toi Potter. T'es rien sans tes petites blagues de merde » Siffla le Serdaigle.

Harry vit rouge. Il pouvait laisser passer les insultes sur son ego, sur ses blagues. Mais jamais sur son talent.

« Ah ouais ? » Dit-il doucement. Puis il reprit à voix haute, interrompant le professeur. « Monsieur, quel est le sujet de votre cours aujourd'hui ? »

Le loup-garou le regarda, et se demanda pourquoi son neveu était encore dans la salle. Il remarqua que Terry lui bloquait le chemin, et il devina qu'il y avait encore une stupide altercation. Pas de chance pour le préfet des Aigles, il aimait beaucoup plus Harry.

« Le patronus, Mr Potter. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? » Répondit-il doucement.

« Le patronus hein ? » Harry l'ignora. « Tu peux en jeter un Boot ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune blond prit sa baguette et s'écria « Expecto patronum ! ». Une épaisse fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette. Pas mauvais. Terry abaissa sa baguette, et regarda Harry, avec un sourire béat. La plupart de ses compagnons de dortoirs l'applaudirent.

« Bien sûr que je peux en jeter un » Railla-t-il.

« Eh bien il semblerait que non alors.. » Il leva sa baguette, et lança silencieusement le même sort. Un cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette, sous les regards étonnés de toute la classe, et le petit sourire de Remus.

« 20 points à Gryffondor pour une belle démonstration du patronus ! Et 10 points en moins à Serdaigle pour altercation avec un autre élève. » Le professeur rompit le silence.

Harry sourit. Finalement il n'avait pas perdu de points, Hermione allait être contente. Il envoya un clin d'œil à Daphné qui lui souriait, et il se dirigea enfin vers sa salle de classe. Bien qu'il ne comptait pas s'y rendre. Après-tout, il n'en avait rien à faire de l'Histoire de la magie.

 **21 Novembre (vendredi)**

Harry se leva plutôt joyeusement. Il avait réussi à coller Longbottom sur son lit, et à voler les affaires de douche de Dean. Suite à ça avait suivi une petite joute de sort, et il avait réussi à colorer les cheveux de Neville en vert, tandis que son corps avait de nombreuses pustules. Il avait obligé le survivant à aller à l'infirmerie, alors que lui était indemne.

Il descendit tout seul prendre son petit déjeuner. En effet, Ron et Draco voulaient rejoindre les filles avec qui ils allaient au bal, à savoir Hannah pour Ron, et Lavande pour Draco. Harry pouvait les comprendre. Il aurait voulu passer du temps avec Hermione, si seulement il allait avec elle au bal.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, assez bruyamment, puisqu'il percuta deux élèves de Poufsouffle. Il s'excusa rapidement, avant de se diriger vers la table de Serpentard. Oui, la table de Serpentard. La plupart des étudiants qui l'avaient aperçus étaient silencieux, bouche bée, et sous le choc. Il s'approcha de Daphné, et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour Daphné ! Comment ça va ? » S'annonça-t-il

« Bonjour Harry. Depuis quand tu viens t'asseoir ici ? » S'étonna la blonde

« Depuis que je suis déterminé à être ton ami » Répondit Harry, tout en se servant un jus d'orange.

« Et pour ça, t'es prêt à aller dans la fosse aux serpents ? »

« C'est ce que je fais là, non ? »

« Exact. Mais tu sais que si ça se reproduit, on va m'accuser de traitre à mon sang, et les personnes dans ma maison vont m'attaquer ? »

« Ils vont vraiment faire ça ? » Au signe de confirmation de Daphné, Harry se leva et monta sur la table. Il amplifia sa voix magiquement. « Tout le monde ! Si jamais j'apprends que quelqu'un fait du mal à Lady Greengrass, qu'il fasse attention ! Elle est maintenant sous la protection des maraudeurs ! » Il sourit quand la foule acquiesça, avant qu'il ne se rassoit. Daphné l'engloutit dans un câlin, avant qu'il ne la serre en retour.

« Merci Harry ! » Elle pleurait doucement sur son épaule. Il lui tapa maladroitement sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle se reprit, il lui sourit et lui murmura un ' _Amis ?_ ', ce à quoi elle hocha la tête en accord.

Ils continuèrent alors à parler, jusqu'à ce que Nott et ses gardes du corps les interrompent.

« Alors Greengrass, on est tellement frustrée que tu t'es vendue à Potter ? » Railla le chef des Serpentard.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'Harry lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Crabbe, ou Goyle le saisit et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Il allait continuer quand il reçut un sort de derrière, le paralysant. Harry aperçut que Draco et Ron étaient venus en renfort. Il sortit sa baguette, et allait riposter, lorsque Rogue arrêta le combat. Le maitre des potions les colla tous les trois, avant de repartir avec le corps de Crabbe, suivit de Nott et Goyle.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'Harry sortit du cours de métamorphose qu'il avait eu en compagnie des Serdaigles, il vit que Susan, Hannah et Daphné étaient devant la salle de Macgonagall. Il alla les rejoindre.

« Alors les filles, on attend le plus beau ? » Se vanta-t-il. Il vit un lueur malicieuse passer dans les yeux d'Hannah et Susan.

« Oh ouiiiii Mr Potter ! Vous êtes tellement beau que nous ne sommes même pas dignes de vous parler ! » Répondit Hannah, avec une voix très honorée

« Elle a raison, votre beauté n'a d'égal que votre intelligence sans faille ! » Ajouta Susan

Harry éclata de rire. Ce qui fit qu'il entraina les filles dans son fou rire. Après s'être calmés, il leur demanda ce qu'elles faisaient ici.

« Eh bien, dans le cours de Défense, les Serpentards ont clairement dit qu'ils n'accueilleraient plus Daphné dans leur salle commune après ton coup de ce matin » Expliqua Hannah.

« Et vu que tu connais le château mieux que personne » Commença Susan

« On se demandait si tu pouvais faire quelque chose » Continua Hannah

« Parce que Daphné ne se sent pas de retourner là-bas » Finit Susan.

« Eh bien, j'ai quelques solutions qui me viennent en tête là. Tu veux pas aller dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle ? » Demanda Harry, a Daphné.

« Non, je ne suis pas de leur maison, je ne veux pas y aller »

« Donc tu peux pas te faufiler là-bas. Euh, je vois plusieurs solutions. Soit je peux te montrer la salle sur demande, mais c'est risqué, plusieurs personnes savent qu'elle existe. Soit je peux te montrer une salle inutilisée, mais y'a rien du tout là-bas. Ou, j'ai une autre solution mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » insista Daphné

« Rien, viens je vais te montrer. Non pas toi Susan, ni toi Hannah. C'est secret. Top secret »

Puis il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, et la jeta sur lui et Daphné. Il lui prit la main, et l'incita à avancer sans poser de questions. Il entendit Susan l'insulter, et il dut se retenir de rire. Une fois qu'il était certain que personne ne les retrouverait, il retira la cape.

« Ou on va ? » Demanda Daphné

« Au QG » Répondit Harry, mystérieusement.

« Au QG ? »

« Oui, viens on y est presque ». Il mena Daphné vers l'entrée du QG, et, lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande, il s'arrêta.

« Avant, il faut que tu me promettes que JAMAIS tu révéleras cette pièce, à personne. Je peux te faire confiance ? »

« Oui. De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix »

« C'est vrai »

Il lui montra alors le principe de fonctionnement de la salle sur demande, et lui fit une petite démonstration rapide. Elle était vraiment curieuse sur la façon dont marche la salle. Mais même Harry ne le savait pas, alors il ne put la renseigner. Puis ils ressortirent, et il lui montra l'entrée du repaire des maraudeurs.

Lorsque Daphné passa le mur de briques invisible, elle vit alors Harry, baguette à la main, en train de modifier la disposition de la salle. Il l'avait coupé en deux. Les trois quarts de la salle restaient pour les maraudeurs, et il ajouta une cloison et une porte entre les deux. Il insonorisa les deux salles, avant d'entrer de l'autre côté, Daphné le suivant. Elle vit qu'il avait appelé un elfe de maison. Il lui ordonna d'amener un lit, une table de nuit, une armoire, ainsi qu'un grand tapis. L'elfe hocha la tête, et il disparut.

« Faut que je t'explique, viens » Dit Harry, la menant vers les canapés du QG. « Ici, c'est l'endroit ou Ron, Draco et moi on prépare nos blagues etc… Il y a tous nos plans, nos méthodes, comment mieux réussir à la magie, un stock de potions etc… Avec les copains, on se réunit ici environ trois fois par semaine, pour préparer des blagues, ou d'autres projets. Ben, maintenant que tu es là, tu pourras nous rejoindre quand on est là. On se réunit ici le lundi soir, le mercredi soir, et le dimanche soir. Ça peut varier, mais c'est comme ça en général. »

« Euh, merci c'est gentil mais. Les toilettes, la douche etc ? Je fais comment ? »

« Tu prends tes affaires, et tu vas à la salle sur demande »

« Et pour mon intimité quand vous êtes là ? »

« Tu peux définir un mot de passe, et on pourra pas rentrer »

« D'accord. Mais, vous êtes les maraudeurs, je suis sûre que vous trouverez le mot de passe. »

« C'est pas faux, mais je te promets qu'on ne forcera pas. On connait déjà la salle de toute façon. »

« Merci Harry, mais je vais pas vous déranger ? »

« Non, ça se trouve tu pourrais même nous aider sur certains projets »

 **27 Novembre (jeudi)**

Sara se tenait à côté d'Harry, au centre du terrain de Quidditch du Japon, à Tokyo. Elle n'avait jamais vu un stade comme celui-là. Le stade était tout simplement trop flashy. Tout rouge brillant, avec du jaune et de l'orange. Même pour Harry, qui venait de Gryffondor, c'était trop. Et surtout, il avait l'impression d'être pris en photo tout le temps, de tous les côtés.

Lui et Sara était juste en train de s'entrainer, en faisant un 'un contre un' en tant qu'attrapeur. Et malgré qu'Harry fût le meilleur au tout début, il n'avait pas réussi à prendre un seul vif d'or depuis le début. Sara, elle, en avait eu cinq. D'ailleurs, elle s'amusait à lui rappeler. Il sourit. Malgré le fait qu'il jouait en tant qu'attrapeur à Gryffondor, il était sûr que son entrainement intensif en tant que chasseur lui avait tout fait perdre.

Il vit que sa partenaire plongea subitement. Putain elle avait encore attrapé le vif d'or ! Elle était vraiment bonne. Il la rejoignit, plus bas, et il lui proposa de retourner aux vestiaires. Ils redescendirent tout doucement. Leur match commence dans une heure, et le stade était déjà pas mal rempli.

« Ah vous êtes revenus ! » Leur dit leur coach.

« Ouais, Sara est vraiment en forme, aujourd'hui on va avoir une victoire facile ! » S'enthousiasma Harry

« Soyez pas trop confiants les jeunes. On ne sait pas comment ils jouent. »

« De toute façon, on est les meilleurs, y'a pas moyen qu'on perde » Contra Sara.

« Allez-vous préparez »

Les deux joueurs anglais rentrèrent donc mettre leur tenue officielle. Ils rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers, et passèrent leur maillot noir et rouge foncé. Harry était fier de son maillot. Même si c'était juste un vêtement, ça voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à atteindre un de ses buts.

Ses coéquipiers et camarades souriaient. Ils étaient en confiance. La peur de se ridiculiser avait disparue. Ils firent passer le temps en se racontant des blagues, des histoires de leur école et toute sorte d'histoire les concernant. Les coéquipiers avaient remarqués qu'Harry et Sara étaient côte à côte, et que parfois ils se tenaient la main. Néanmoins, ils ne diraient quelque chose que si ça entraver leur performance.

Lorsque l'heure du match arriva, ils attrapèrent tous leurs balais et sortirent sur le terrain. Le stade était encore plus remplis qu'auparavant, mais il n'y avait quasiment pas de supporters anglais. Tant pis, il y avait les journalistes, ils relateraient le match. Et aussi, l'équipe de radio est présente. Le commentateur commença à annoncer le début du match, mais il parlait japonais. Harry ne comprit que le nom de ses coéquipiers et le sien.

Il se rendit au centre du terrain, et attendit le capitaine de l'équipe japonaise. Il le vit arriver. C'était un colosse. Un peu comme tous les membres de son équipe en fait. _Au moins, on sera plus rapide_ songea Harry. Il serra la main de son adversaire, qui lui engloutit totalement la sienne. Il crut que ses doigts allaient casser. Heureusement, la poignée de main s'arrêta. Harry se concentra sur l'arbitre, et ce dernier jeta le souaffle en l'air.

Harry s'en saisit rapidement, et l'envoya directement en retrait, pour Emily. Puis il se fit percuter par le poursuiveur ennemi, Foyikuja. Il resserra sa prise sur son balai, et réussit à se stabiliser. Il repartit à la suite d'Emily, avant de devoir esquiver un cognard, puis un autre. Il vit que les batteurs Kawazaki et Kjouan l'avaient pris pour cible directement. Il cria à Andrew et Nicolas de s'occuper d'eux, avant de continuer. Il regarda que Katie récupéra la balle et marquer assez facilement. Il fit une pirouette pour marquer sa joie, avant de reprendre son poste en défense.

Bientôt Harry était en mauvaise posture. Il devait constamment esquiver les cognards des batteurs adverses. Andrew et Nicolas essayaient de les contrer, mais les batteurs en face avaient une large domination sur eux. En revanche, Katie et Emily étaient relativement laissées seules. Ce qui rendit le jeu inégal, à deux poursuiveurs contre trois. Heureusement, Katie et Emily étaient meilleures, et avaient réussis à maintenir un score plus ou moins potable. Ils menaient 80 à 60.

Harry grogna. Il n'avait pas réussi à esquiver le batteur adverse, et n'avait pas vu le cognard qui lui percuta le bras gauche assez violemment. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser pour tirer dans le match. Il cria à Katie de lui renvoyer le souaffle, et il accéléra directement vers les anneaux adverses. Il marqua assez facilement. Il espérait que Sara attraperait le vif rapidement, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir continuer comme ça. Mais il semblerait que depuis qu'ils avaient cassés son bras, les batteurs ennemis n'en avaient plus rien à faire de lui. Au contraire, ils étaient partis soutenir leur attrapeur, en envoyant le maximum de cognard sur Sara.

Il hurla à ses deux partenaires d'aller protéger Sara, avant qu'il ne vit qu'un des chasseurs adverses percuta Katie assez fort, la laissant en train de pendre dans le vide. Il alla rapidement l'aider à remonter, et se remis en jeu.

N'ayant plus d'autres obstacles que les chasseurs, Harry Katie et Emily n'avaient plus de problèmes pour arquer, bien qu'Harry ne puisse plus trop bien tirer. Il n'empêche que Katie et Emily se comprenait bien, et avait un jeu similaire, ce qui fait qu'elles devinent facilement les techniques de l'autre, et qu'elles puissent compléter des actions d'équipe. Harry lui, était plus porté niveau récupération du souaffle, et perçage de la défense. Enfin, pour percer la défense, il avait plus de mal là, car il jouait contre des colosses. Du coup, ce sont ses deux coéquipières qui passèrent le plus facilement.

Puis soudain, Harry entendit le commentateur hurlé. Il regarda chacun de ses coéquipiers, et il vit que Sara était tombée de son balai, à cause d'une bousculade avec les deux batteurs ennemis. Il lâcha le souaffle qu'il tenait, et plongea au secours de son amie. Il donna tout ce qu'il put, et réussi à lui passer en dessous, et elle finit par tomber dans ses bras. Son bras gauche le fit souffrir, mais l'adrénaline fit qu'il ne sentit rien.

Mais Sara était inconsciente. Il l'a ramena doucement à son entraineur, pendant que Katie bénéficiait de la pénalité.

« Harry, tu passes en attrapeur ! Ryan tu remplaces Harry ! » Ordonna leur coach. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en accord.

Harry remonta donc sur son balai, tandis que le commentateur annonçait les changements. Il remonta haut dans le ciel pour effectuer sa recherche. Nicolas passa près de lui

« J'reste près de toi pour te couvrir numéro 9 »

« Ça roule numéro 3 » Approuva Harry

Et donc, Harry resta en vol stationnaire, avec Nicolas tournant autour de lui comme un garde du corps. C'était une technique assez efficace, car son coéquipier renvoyait tous les cognards qui arrivaient, et Andrew en profitait pour les lancer sur les batteurs même, ce qui les fit perdre de leur précision.

Le match continua ainsi pendant encore une bonne heure. L'Angleterre menait encore, de 260 à 180, mais l'avance qu'ils avaient, été perdue, du fait que Ryan ne récupérait pas aussi bien le souaffle qu'Harry.

Soudain, Harry repéra le vif d'or près du milieu du stade. Il plongea directement, l'attrapeur ennemi à ses trousses. Il sut que Nicolas ne pouvait plus envoyer des cognards sur l'ennemi, puisque celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu partir. Il se pencha sur son balai, mais il ne sentit pas l'accélération. Il se retourna pour voir que l'attrapeur adverse, Nitchuki, avait attrapé le bout de son balai. Il essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds, et au bout d'un moment, il réussit à l'empêcher de le ralentir. Mais il avait oublié le contrecoup, et son balai donna une accélération soudaine. Il failli tomber, mais il réussit à se stabiliser. Il continua sa chasse, mais le vif avait pris de l'avance sur lui. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait dans son balai, et se rapprocha dangereusement du mur du stade. Il tendit son bras gauche, mais sa blessure antérieure lui fit ressentir un vertige. Il combattit la douleur, attrapa le vif, et s'écrasa dans le mur. Le visage d'Emily fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de tomber inconscient.


	6. Chapter 6 Décembre

**Après une longue absence je reviens ! Ouais je sais, j'aurai pu prévenir, mais les cours sont devenus tellement durs que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'écrire autant que je voulais. Puis ensuite j'ai fait un voyage à l'étranger pendant un mois, je n'avais pas forcément envie d'écrire. Mais maintenant je suis de retour, avec quelques nouvelles idées. Je ne vous promet rien quand à la fréquence d'écriture, étant donné que mes examens se rapprochent. Mais en attendant, voici le prochain chapitre, et surtout, le bal de Noël ! Enjoy it !**

 **Chapitre 6 Décembre**

 **2 Décembre (mardi)**

Il entendait des murmures tout autour de lui. Putain qui parlait aussi fort, alors qu'il était en train de dormir. Il était en train de rêver d'un match de Quidditch horrible, qui l'avait forcé à récupérer Sara, alors qu'elle tombait, inconsciente, vers le sol. Il avait ensuite été forcé de la remplacer et s'était encastré dans le mur pour récupérer le vif. Il se retourna sur le côté, avant de ressentir une vive douleur au niveau des côtes. Il lâcha un petit râle de douleur et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux

« Harry ? Il est réveillé ! Va chercher l'infirmière ! Harry tu m'entends ? » S'écria une voix

« J'suis pas sourd connard » Répondit Harry, reconnaissant la voix de Ron

« Ok il va bien, on peut s'en aller Omy » Fit une nouvelle voix, qu'Harry identifia comme celle de Draco

« Peut-être que t'as raison Shad', on s'en est fait pour rien. »

« Vous en faire pour quoi ? Et pourquoi j'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ? » Demanda Harry

« Après que t'es rentré dans le mur pendant le match, tu as arraché les poutres de bois. Quelques épines ont atterries dans tes yeux, et t'es tombé dans le coma. Tes yeux ont subis un traitement, mais pour les ouvrir, il faut que Mme Pomfresh effectue le contre sort » Expliqua Draco

« Alors c'était pas un rêve… SARA ? Elle va bien ? Le match ? Qui a gagné ? » S'emporta Harry

« Du calme Reap', ouais t'as gagné le match, t'as réussi à avoir le vif d'or en t'écrasant comme une merde dans ce mur »

« Et Sara est partie chercher Pomfresh, elle devrait bientôt revenir » Ajouta Ron

« Toute ton équipé s'est relayée pour venir te voir. » Continua Draco

« Mais Sara était de loin la plus inquiète. Tu nous cache quelque chose Reap'. »

« Ouais, on en reparlera »

« Oui, maintenant, laissez mon patient tranquille, pendant que je l'examine » Interrompit une voix, qu'Harry devina celle de Pomfresh. « Harry, est-ce que tu ressens des picotements dans les yeux ? »

« Seulement si j'essaye de les ouvrir. »

« Ah, ça devrait être bon alors. Occulus. Normalement tu peux les ouvrir sans problèmes, vas-y essaies. Tu vois bien ? »

« Je vois normalement. » Répondit Harry, tout en s'habituant à la lumière.

« Bien, ne bouge pas, je vais faire quelques sorts de diagnostics pour voir si tout est bon » Expliqua l'infirmière, tout en effectuant toute sorte de mouvement avec sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller, mais qu'il devait se reposer.

Harry récupéra rapidement les quelques affaires que ses amis lui avaient apportés, et sortit de l'infirmerie en compagnie de ses camarades.

« Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Demanda le jeune brun.

« Ben pas grand-chose en fait. »

« Ouais, juste le journal qui vous voit comme des héros du Quidditch, toi, Sara et le reste de ton équipe. » L'informa Ron.

« Bien que je ne comprends pas comment je peux être un héros, j'ai rien fait du match. » Contra Sara, confuse

« Ben, tout le monde sait que t'es meilleure attrapeur qu'Harry » Commença Draco

« Et tu aurais eu le vif aussi, si l'autre batteur t'avais pas donné ce coup de batte »

« Quoi il t'as frappé ? » S'offusqua Harry

« Ouais… Mais on a gagné, grâce à toi ! »

« Mais, il y a encore du travail à faire les jeunes » Fit une voix grave

Les quatre amis se retournèrent, et ils virent le coach de Harry et Sara, en compagnie du reste de l'équipe.

« Ton directeur nous a laissé venir te voir » Expliqua-t-il

« Et on peut rester toute la journée ensemble, tant qu'on reste dans le village » S'exclama Katie

« Sauf nous » Grimaça Ron, en pointant Draco du regard.

« Vous faites pas partie de l'équipe les gars désolé » Dit Katie, qui n'avait pas l'air du tout désolée.

« Ouais, mais on a Histoire de la magie, au pire… » Commença Draco, avant d'apercevoir Macgonagall derrière Harry. Lui et Ron s'enfuirent rapidement sous les rires de l'équipe.

Harry et son équipe passa donc la journée à Pré-au-Lard, dans la taverne, à boire de la bière au beurre, et à parler de tout et de rien. Ils auraient voulus faire une petite partie, mais le fait que même leur coach ne voulait pas laisser Harry jouer, les a retenus. Lorsque le soleil était en déclin, ils se dirent tous au revoir, et Harry, ainsi que Katie rentrèrent donc au château.

A peine furent-ils arrivés dans la salle commune qu'Harry tomba à terre, sous l'assaut d'un tas de cheveux bruns.

« Oh Harry ! Tu n'as rien ? Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu étais dans un état horrible ! En plus la dernière chose que j'ai dit c'est que j'espère que tu tombes de ton balai ! Si jamais ça avait été grave ! Oh Harry tu vas bien ? » Demanda Hermione, tout en le serrant fort.

« Euh… Ouais je vais bien, mais j'peux plus respirer ». Hermione desserra son emprise et le regarda, inquiète. « Non, je vais bien je t'assure ! Je suis prêt à refaire un match ! » Et pour prouver ses dires, il la souleva, et se remit debout, lui et elle. « Tu vois ? »

« Oh je suis désolée Harry, pour toute les fois où je t'ai mal traité ! Oh tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour ! » Puis elle partit en courant dans son dortoir.

Lavande passa à côté d'Harry, et lui fit une accolade rapide, avant qu'il ne lui demande de dire à Hermione qu'elle était déjà pardonnée. La blonde acquiesça et rejoignit sa meilleure amie. Le reste des Gryffondors applaudit alors à la suite de Ron. Bah oui, c'est pas tous les jours qu'Hermione Granger saute dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Draco passa rapidement à côté d'Harry et lui souffla _'QG Ce soir, faut qu'on parle'_. Harry hocha la tête rapidement, avant de raconter son match à toutes les personnes lui demandant. Lorsqu'au bout de deux heures, il eut enfin fini, il s'excusa et prétexta la fatigue, pour pouvoir se rendre à son dortoir. Une fois là-haut, il sortir sa cape d'invisibilité, et redescendit immédiatement, pour se mettre en route dans leur QG.

Lorsqu'il passa l'entrée, il vit que Ron était en train de discuter avec Daphné, qui était en pyjama bleu, et Draco en train de faire un jeu de fléchettes avec la tête de Longbottom comme cible. Toujours sous la cape, il en profita pour se faufiler derrière la jolie blonde. Il tira silencieusement sa baguette, et la pointa vers son haut de pyjama. D'un sort silencieux, il changea la couleur du haut de bleu à rouge. Draco et Ron éclatèrent de rire, tandis que la Serpentarde s'écria

« POTTER ! JE M'EN FOUS QUE TU SORS DE L'INFIRMERIE ! JE T'Y REMETS DIRECT SI TU ANNULES PAS TON SORT ».

Harry s'exécuta tout de suite, tout en retirant la cape. Après tout, la blonde est terrifiante quand elle est en colère.

« Tu ferais ça, même au héros national du quidditch ? » Fit semblant de s'étonner Harry.

« Et je le ferais maintenant si tu continues de parler ! » Rétorqua la Serpentarde, hargneusement.

Harry éclata de rire, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il regarda Daphné s'asseoir à coté de Ron, et lorsque Draco eut fini de jeter ses dernières fléchettes, il vint les rejoindre en s'asseyant à la gauche d'Harry. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Bon Harry, avec Ron, on a parlé de ça pendant ton coma. On arrivera pas à terminer la carte sans son aide ».

« Une carte ? » Demanda Daphné, pas du tout au courant de ce projet

« Ouais, ou alors faudrait qu'on prenne des cours, et je pense que c'est pas possible en si peu de temps » Ajouta Ron, tout en ignorant la blonde.

« Une carte, des cours, mais vous parlez de quoi ? » Demanda Daphné

« Vous êtes surs les gars, faudrait révéler notre secret, même Suzy et Hannah le savent pas je vous rappelle » Continua Harry

« On est pas obligé de lui dire comment on a fait, mais juste lui dire quoi faire » Répliqua Draco

Les trois garçons se turent, réfléchissant silencieusement. Daphné, qui en avait marre d'être ignorée, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Cependant, elle ne put y entrer, car, avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, la voix d'Harry l'interpella.

« Oui t'as raison DAPHNE ! Viens ici s'il te plait. »

Curieuse, la blonde changea de sens, et retourna s'asseoir

« Oui ? »

« Ce qu'on s'apprête à te révéler, est notre plus grand secret. » Commença Harry

« Tu te demandes probablement comment on connait aussi bien le château ? Ou encore comment Longbottom et ses acolytes ne sont quasiment jamais en retenue pour escapade nocturne, alors que nous sommes souvent en dehors des dortoirs. » Continua Ron

« Bien que nous, on a plus de mérite qu'eux » Rétorqua Draco

« Oui, mais bref, Daphné, est-ce que tu connais les maraudeurs 1ère génération ? » Demanda Ron

La jeune Serpentarde secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'elle ne les connaissait pas.

« Ce sont les anciens maraudeurs, des années 1970. Ils étaient quatre, Queudver, Moony, Patmol et Cornedrue »

« Ils s'appelaient comme ça ? Bizarre comme nom » S'étonna la fille.

« Non, c'était leur surnom. Ils étaient des animagi illégaux. Cornedrue était un cerf, Queudver était un rat, Patmol était un chien, et Moony n'était pas un animagi, mais un loup garou. A eux quatre, ils étaient les personnes les plus populaires de l'école en leur temps » Continua Ron

« Mais personne ne connaissait leur pseudo » Ajouta Harry

« En fait, et on te demande de garder le secret, mais Cornedrue c'est le père d'Harry, Queudver était Peter Pettigrew, Moony c'est le professeur Lupin, l'oncle d'Harry, et Patmol c'est le parrain d'Harry et le cousin de Draco, Sirius Black. » Expliqua Ron

« Mais, Sirius Black a trahi tes parents en les vendant au Seigneur des Ténèbres »

« Selon la croyance populaire oui, mais il est innocent. Sirius s'est fait piéger par Pettigrew, mais on ne parle pas de ça, cette histoire s'est passée après. Nous on va revenir au moment où ils étaient tous amis d'accord ? » Demanda Harry. Au signe de la tête de la blonde, Draco reprit le discours

« Donc, ils étaient les maraudeurs, groupe connu comme farceurs de l'école. Même à l'époque, Pettigrew était super populaire, malgré le fait que c'est un traitre. Enfin bref. A la base, Peter, James et Sirius se sont rendu compte en deuxième année que Remus était un Loup garou. Du coup, pour soutenir leur ami, ils ont tous appris à être animagi de façon illégale, comme ça, ils pourraient passer la pleine lune en compagnie de Remus, sous sa forme de loup garou » Expliqua Draco

« Bien sur, personne d'autre qu'eux quatre savaient qu'ils étaient des animagi » Ajouta Ron

« Oui, et ils se sont appelés Maraudeurs car, la nuit, ils exploraient le château pour y découvrir les passages secrets. Ils connaissaient très bien le château, et ils ont eu l'idée de faire une carte. Une carte de tout le château. »

« Cette carte, nous essayons de la recréer car elle a été détruite durant l'un de nos combats avec Longbottom » Expliqua Harry.

Ron se leva et alla chercher la fameuse carte, qui se trouve être un morceau de parchemin vierge. Il la plaça sur la table entre eux, et l'activa : «Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises». La carte se dévoila, révélant chaque détails du château, comme les statues, les salles etc.. Les yeux de Daphné s'élargissent à la vue de cette carte.

« Et comme tu le vois, nous avons fini de recréer la carte » Dit Draco, s'amusant de la réaction de Daphné.

« Mais, pour pouvoir la finir totalement, il lui faut une autre fonctionnalité. »

« Et c'est là qu'on a besoin de toi » Conclut Harry.

« Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? » Demanda Daphné, son regard ne se détachant jamais de la carte.

« Nous avons besoin de toi, car tu es l'une des meilleures en Runes, et qu'on n'y connait rien dans ce domaine tout simplement »

« Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est arriver à connecter la carte, aux protections du château » Ajouta Ron

« Oui, comme ça, la carte s'actualisera à chaque moment » Expliqua Draco

« Et à quoi ça vous servirait ?3 Demanda la Serpentarde, son regard enfin vers les garçons

« Hé bien ma chère Daphné, grâce à ça, nous serions capable d'afficher la position de chaque personne à chaque instant dans le château, sur notre carte. » Sourit Harry.

La blonde réfléchit silencieusement. Bien sûr qu'elle allait aider les garçons, mais les connaissant, ça pourrait être marrant de leur soutirer quelque chose

« J'accepte de vous aider, à deux conditions ! » Accepta la blonde

« Dis toujours » Demanda Ron

« Tout d'abord, je veux que mon nom soit affiché aussi sur cette carte »

« On pourra pas mettre ton nom, mais un surnom, ça ira ? » Demanda Harry

« Je ferai avec. Ensuite, ma deuxième condition, c'est que Harry fasse une blague à Hermione » Fit Daphné, taquine.

« VENDU ! » S'empressèrent de dire Ron et Draco.

« Mais… » Bégaya Harry

« C'est ça ou rien Harry chéri, alors tu choisi quoi ? » Fit Daphné, en lui tirant la langue

« Bon c'est d'accord… » Accepta finalement Harry.

 **5 Décembre (Vendredi)**

Harry se dirigea dans la grande salle, en compagnie de Daphné et de Ron. Draco, lui, était avec Lavande, il devait la tenir occupée pour qu'Hermione soit seule. Notre jeune brun soupira, il savait qu'elle allait être en colère, mais il était obligé, pour pouvoir finir la carte il n'avait pas le choix.

En entrant dans la grande salle, il repéra Susan et Hannah à la table des Poufsouffle, lui faisant signe. Il laissa Ron et Daphné aller s'asseoir chez les lions, et alla rejoindre ses deux autres amies. Après de rapides salutations et un petit toast au beurre, il se leva, et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et commença à se servir un petit déjeuner, tout à fait copieux. Trois grandes tartines de beurre, de la marmelade, des œufs, du bacon, une grande tasse de café. Hermione ne dit rien et l'observa. Après son accident, elle avait été gentille avec lui.

Harry lança un regard à Ron et Daphné, et cette dernière lui fit un signe de tête. Il était temps.

« Regarde Hermione, j'ai appris un nouveau sort y'a pas longtemps »

Il sortit sa baguette, et la brune regarda curieusement ce qu'il allait faire. Il l'agita un petit moment, tout en se concentrant sur sa nourriture. Soudain, deux bras et deux jambes poussèrent sur chaque tartine. Les trois tartines se levèrent donc, et se mirent à danser. Hermione, et les élèves qui étaient autour se mirent à rigoler devant ce spectacle. Puis, tout d'un coup, l'une des tartines se saisit d'un couteau, et commença à étaler de la marmelade sur les deux autres. Après un inversement des rôles, les trois tartines étaient couvertes de marmelade, et leurs jambes et bras ont disparues. Tout le monde, dont Hermione, applaudit Harry.

« D'accord, ça sert à rien, mais c'est marrant » Expliqua Harry, en rigolant

« C'est vrai je te l'avoue, tu as utiliser quel sort ? » Demanda la Gryffondor

Mais Harry n'eut jamais le temps de répondre, une tartine avait repris ses bras et ses jambes, et s'était jetée en plein sur la figure d'Hermione, envoyant de la marmelade partout. Une deuxième tartine atterit sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, tandis que la dernière atterit sur ses vêtements. Harry du retenir son rire, pour paraitre choqué.

« Oh pardon Hermione ! Oh non non ! » Il se leva et pris plusieurs serviettes de tables. Il revint à Hermione, qui s'était débarrassée des tartines. « Laisse-moi t'aider tiens ! » Il lui tendit les serviettes, et l'aida même à s'essuyer.

« T'en fais pas Potter, ça arrive à tout le monde de rater ses sorts » Lui sourit-elle. Il était choqué. Il était pourtant tellement sûr qu'elle allait l'engueuler. Mais bon, il ne va pas aller se plaindre. Il hocha la tête, et se remit à l'aider. Il avait fait sa blague, et elle n'était pas en colère, Merlin qu'il était content.

En revanche, sa joie ne dura pas longtemps, puisque Terry Boot arriva

« Hermione ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? »

« De quoi tu parles Terry ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Mais tu vois pas qu'il l'a fait exprès ! » S'énerva le préfet de Serdaigle

Avant qu'Hermione n'eut le temps de répliquer, Harry se leva et fit face à l'autre garçon

« Ecoute moi bien Boot, si tu continues à vouloir me rabaisser, je m'arrêterais pas à une chanson insignifiante ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire ? Je suis meilleur que toi ! »

« Tu penses ça alors ? Attends-toi à… » Mais Harry ne put jamais finir sa phrase qu'Hermione l'avait giflé. Lui et Terry.

« Non mais vous vous êtes vus ? Des vrais gamins ! De Potter, ça m'étonne pas, mais de toi Terry, je suis vraiment déçue ! » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus à portée de voix, Terry se retourna vers Harry

« Tu paies rien pour attendre Potter ! » Dit-il, hargneusement, avant de s'élancer à la suite d'Hermione.

« On verra Terry, on verra… » Murmura Harry, avant de rejoindre Ron et Daphné.

« C'est suffisant Daph' ? » Demanda-t-il

« Oui, ça ira, je vais vous aider pour votre projet. Et, mon surnom sera Athéna »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. La carte allait enfin pouvoir être terminée !

 **12 Décembre (Vendredi)**

Ron était avec Lavande et Draco. Harry avait été viré de la classe de sortilège, suite à une altercation entre lui, Longbottom et Nott. Hermione était partie rejoindre Terry Boot, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein après leur classe. Ils avaient une heure pour aller manger, et reprendre les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais les trois gryffondors n'arrivaient pas à trouver Harry.

Finalement, la faim l'emporta, et ils assumèrent qu'Harry était déjà allé manger. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent que leur ami était au centre de la pièce, en face de Terry Boot. Hermione passa devant eux pour sortir de la salle. Lavande, même si elle n'avait rien compris, se lança à sa poursuite, pour aller la calmer et la réconforter.

Ron et Draco s'avancèrent vers Harry, mais avant qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur ami, une nouvelle dispute éclata

« T'as compris ce que je t'ai dit Boot ! Hermione est à moi ! » Hurla Harry

« Arrêtes tes conneries Potter ! Hermione est à personne ! Elle a le droit de choisir qui elle veut ! » Répliqua Terry, tout en criant

« Et c'est moi qu'elle choisira ! T'es rien comparé à moi Boot ! » Répliqua Harry. Il allait sortir sa baguette mais Terry fut plus rapide que lui, et le désarma. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Rogue arriva et emmena les deux garçons avec lui, tout en les insultant sur le manque de tenue etc…

Ron regarda Draco, et vit qu'il pensait la même chose que lui. Quelque chose clochait. Ils allèrent prendre leur repas, sachant que de toute façon, avec Rogue qui l'avait emmené, il ne pourrait pas aller lui parler. A la fin de leur repas, ils se dirigèrent en cours de DCFM. Ils n'y trouvèrent pas Harry, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, avec Rogue… Au bout de 25 minutes de cours, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant enfin le jeune brun. Il s'avança jusque Remus, lui tendit un papier pour s'excuser du retard, et revint s'asseoir à coté de ses amis. Tout de suite, Ron engagea la conversation. De toute façon, il savait déjà faire le sort.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ?! »

« Il l'avait mérité cet enfoiré ! »

« Peut-être mais de là à t'emporter comme ça devant tout le monde ! » Contra Draco

« J'me suis pas énervé déconne pas ! » Répliqua Harry

« Pas énervé ? T'as gueulé devant tout le monde mon pote ! » Argumenta Ron

« Bah il avait pas a essayé de m'envoyer ce sortilège, j'aurai pas répliqué ! »

« Euh… Il t'as même pas envoyé de sortilège » Fit remarquer Draco

« Ben si ! Même que Flitwick lui a enlevé 50 points tu te souviens ? »

« Euh Flitwick était pas la… » Fit Ron, confus

« Mais si ! On était dans son cours, les gars vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? » Demanda Harry, concerné

« Attends… Tu parles de quoi Harry ? » Demanda Ron, en retour

« Ben, de Nott qui m'a envoyé un putain de sortilège de cheveux verts »

« Mais on s'en fout de ça, t'as géré même là ! Nous on parle de ton scandale dans la grande salle ! » Répliqua Draco

« Euh les gars vous avez fumé quoi ? J'ai jamais été à la grande salle aujourd'hui… » Dit Harry, confus

« Mais si, même que t'as pété un plomb sur Boot à cause d'Hermione ! » Fit Draco

« Euh les potes, j'étais à l'infirmerie après le cours, et j'ai mangé là-bas. Pompom voulait me garder en observation parce qu'elle voulait vérifier si je pouvais jouer au Quidditch pour les entrainements etc… »

« Attends, tu vas nous dire que t'étais pas dans la Grande salle ? »

« Ben non ! C'est ce que je vous dis depuis tout à l'heure ! » S'écria Harry, avant d'être réprimandé par Remus. « Désolé professeur ! Pourquoi les gars ? »

Ron et Draco se mirent à lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vus, et les ragots suite à l'altercation du midi. Au fur et à mesure des explications, le visage d'Harry passa de confus, à curieux, à carrément en colère. Après un rapide « QG ce soir », les trois compagnons reprirent le cours en route.

C'est dans l'après-midi, juste après la fin des cours, qu'Harry se retrouva en face d'Hermione. Il voulait s'expliquer, et lui dire que ce n'était pas lui ce midi. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, qu'elle l'avait déjà giflé, et engueuler à mort. Vu le niveau de sa colère, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler. Tristement, il écouta Hermione le réprimander, avant d'hocher la tête et de s'en aller. Elle ne le croirait jamais de toute façon.

C'est le soir venu, que les trois garçons se rencontrèrent dans le QG. Daphné était là aussi.

« C'est forcément Terry qui a fait ça ! Il déteste Harry encore plus qu'on déteste Longbottom ! » Supposa Ron

« Ou alors Nott se sert de lui comme bouc émissaire ! » Proposa Draco

« Ou c'est Longbottom qui veut rabaisser Harry ! » Suggéra Daphné

« Sinon avant de faire d'autres propositions les gars, moi je vais aller voir la grande salle » Fit Harry, simplement. Ron et Draco approuvèrent, et se levèrent

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Daphné

« Parce qu'il y aura forcément des traces de magie, on pourra trouver comment ça s'est passé » Expliqua Harry.

Les trois garçons allaient sortir, quand Daphné les arrêta.

« Attendez ! Je viens avec vous ! »

« Non Daph, tu pourrais te faire prendre ! » Répliqua Harry

« Et t'es jamais sortie furtivement en plus » Ajouta Draco

« Et alors ! J'ai rejoint votre groupe les gars, que vous le vouliez ou pas, je viens avec vous ! »

« Mais la carte est pas finie, on n'est pas sûr de pas se faire prendre »

« Je m'en fous les gars, je veux vous aider ! Ecoutez, j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis… Mais depuis que je vous connais, je me sens bien, je sais enfin ce que ça fait d'être avec des gens qu'on aime… Et je veux pas perdre ça ! On dit que les amis sont là les uns pour les autres non ? Alors laissez-moi venir ! »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent.

« D'accord, mais tu nous écoutes » Fit Harry, tout en sortant de la pièce, Draco à ses talons.

« Oui, nous on a l'habitude, fais ce qu'on dis » Ajouta Ron, en suivant Harry et Draco.

Lorsque Daphné sortit, elle ne vit que Ron. Mais à ses pieds était un loup noir. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri

« T'en fais pas, c'est Draco, il s'est transformé dans sa forme animagi. Comme ça, c'est un peu notre guide, il a une meilleure ouïe et un meilleur odorat, il nous fera signe si il y a un problème » Expliqua Ron, tout en suivant doucement le loup

« Vous êtes des animagi ? » S'étonna Daphné

« Me dis pas que tu l'avais pas deviné après notre histoire sur les anciens maraudeurs ! » Répliqua Ron

« Ben non… » Fit Daphné, doucement. « Pourquoi y'a que Draco qui se transforme alors ? Et ou il est Harry ? »

« Draco c'est le loup en face de nous. Bonne ouïe, bon odorat, peut facilement se cacher ou s'enfuir. Moi je suis un ours. Je suis pas très discret, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de force, quand on en a besoin. Quand à Harry, c'est un chien. Mais son atout, c'est qu'il court très très vite, et comme il est noir, on le voit pas la nuit. C'est pour ça nos surnoms. Shadow pour le loup noir, Reaper pour le chien noir, Omega pour l'ours brun. » Expliqua Ron

« Je vois pas le rapport avec Reaper… »

« Cherches pas »

Les trois compagnons continuèrent leur route jusque la grande salle. Ils durent se cacher une fois pour éviter Rusard, qui passait au quatrième étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle, Ron sortit sa baguette, tandis que Draco reprit sa forme humaine. Il sortit également sa baguette. Ils jetèrent quelques sorts de discrétion, avant d'en envoyer sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Après tout, elle était fermée magiquement la nuit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils virent qu'Harry était déjà en train d'employer certains sorts d'analyse. Les deux autres animagi le rejoignirent, et, à trois, ils continuèrent l'analyse des traces magiques des évènements du midi. Après une demie heure, les trois rejoignirent Daphné, et lui fit un rapport de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

« Bon, moi j'ai pas trouver grand-chose, la magie des elfes de maison cache bien les autres magies. » Dit Ron, en fronçant les sourcils

« Moi j'ai trouvé des traces d'un sortilège d'illusion, mais je sais pas à quoi il correspond » Leur informa leur ami blond

« Et moi j'ai trouvé ça » Harry leur montra une tâche noire et rouge. Draco se rapprocha et inspecta cette tâche. Il la toucha du bout de ses doigts, et la porta à ses lèvres.

D'un coup, et sous un petit cri pas très viril de Draco, ce dernier se transforma. Son corps avait changé en… Harry ?

« Du polynectar ! Quelqu'un a dû en préparer pour te ressembler Harry ! » S'exclama Daphné.

« Oui, mais qui… »

« Les signatures magiques n'apparaissent pas, on peut pas trouver qui à jeter ce sort d'illusion Harry » Fit Ron, tout en fronçant les sourcils

« Qui que ça soit, je jure, je lui ferai payer » Ragea Harry.

 **26 Décembre (Vendredi)**

Harry se réveilla doucement, au son de l'activité qu'il y avait dans le dortoir. Il lança un rapide Tempus, et vit qu'il était 11h47. Il gémit. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû proposer ce bal. Il avait dû aider le professeur Macgonagall la veille, et ils avaient fini de préparer la salle de bal (grande salle). Il ne manquait plus que le directeur lance un sortilège d'illusion, faisant croire que la grande salle n'était pas décorée. Toujours-est-il qu'Harry n'avait pu rentrer dormir que vers trois heures du matin.

Il sortit du lit, saisit quelques affaires, et s'en alla sous la douche. Il n'avait pas hâte de la fin de la journée. En effet, le bal de Noël se passera ce soir, et Hermione y allait toujours avec Terry. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas pardonné de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer, même Daphné et Susan ont essayés. Mais la gryffondor n'avait fait que la sourde oreille, et affirmait qu'Harry était la cause du problème. Même Lavande avait commencé à croire qu'Harry n'y était pour rien.

Il soupira, tout en sortant de la douche. Lui, Ron et Draco n'avaient pas réussis à trouver qui l'avait piégé comme ça. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, mais le coupable avait trop bien camouflé ses traces. La seule chose que les trois compères savaient, c'est que cette personne sait brasser les potions, et est très intelligente. Ils avaient retrouvé les restes du polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais le fantôme n'avait rien voulu leur dire.

Harry savait qu'aujourd'hui, il était seul. En effet, Ron et Draco passeraient la journée avec Lavande et Hannah puisqu'ils allaient ensemble au bal. Il décida qu'il allait faire quelque chose de productif durant cette journée, comme se faufiler discrètement à Pré-au-Lard pour passer la journée là-bas, ou encore aller « emprunter » les tenues de soirées des Serpentards. Fallait encore qu'il se décide. Toujours est-il que la première chose à faire aujourd'hui, c'est aller manger !

Il descendit donc vers la grande salle, mais toutes les personnes qu'il croisa ne lui parlaient que du bal. Il en eut vite marre, et décida donc de se rendre directement au village. Il passa derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, et utilisa le passage secret. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cave du magasin de bonbons, il sourit. Peut-être qu'il aurait du répit ici. Il passa discrètement la porte menant à la cave du magasin, et sortit en direction des Trois Balais. Là-bas, il commanda une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise, un de ses plats préférés.

Il passa encore deux trois heures dans le village, avant de rentrer à l'école. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune. Là-bas, il rencontra Ron et Draco, qui étaient en train de jouer aux échecs.

« Bah, vous deviez pas être avec vos cavalières ? » S'étonna Harry

« Normalement si » Soupira Draco

« Mais faut croire que se préparer pour le bal prendra toute la journée… » Soupira également le rouquin.

« Ah je vois… »

Il passa donc le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de ses amis. Ils rigolèrent bien, mais fut venu le moment ou Ron et Draco devaient se préparer. Ron parti en avance, mais Harry retint Draco par le bras. Il lui murmura quelque chose, ce à quoi Draco hocha la tête, pour dire qu'il avait compris. Le blond partit enfin se préparer, tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Ron le questionna du regard, mais il lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Après tout, ils devaient se préparer, et s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à temps, les filles allaient les engueuler. Les deux garçons prirent donc une douche rapide, avant d'enfiler leur tenue de soirée. Draco portait une chemise blanche, avec une veste de smoking bleue. Il avait aussi un jean serré blanc, et des chaussures grises et bleues. Ron quant à lui, portait une chemise blanche, avec deux bandes rouges verticales, à chaque extrémité des pectoraux. Il avait également un jean noir, serré, et des chaussures noires. Pour faire court, les deux garçons étaient très élégants.

Lorsqu'ils furent fins prêts, les deux compères descendirent attendre leur cavalière. Bien que Draco devait attendre Lavande dans la salle commune, et que Ron devait attendre Hannah dans le hall. Draco regarda son ami roux partir chercher sa cavalière, tandis que lui attendait. Il attendit encore une dizaine de minutes, avant que Lavande n'arrive. Elle portait une robe longue, de couleur violet foncée, avec une ouverture au niveau des hanches, laissant apparaitre ses longues jambes. Elle avait aussi des talons aiguilles noirs, pas très haut, mais qui allait à ravir avec la robe. Elle avait frisé ses cheveux, qui, au lieu d'être lisse, formait des jolies boucles. Elle portait un bracelet d'argent, ainsi qu'un collier en or. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de Draco, ce dernier la complimenta, avant de lui tendre son bras, pour l'emmener dans la salle de bal.

Lorsque les deux Gryffondors atteignirent le hall, Draco ne repéra pas Ron, et assuma donc que ce dernier était déjà dans la salle. Il amena Lavande dans ladite salle, et fut bouche bée devant les décorations. Bien loin des décorations sorcières, c'était beaucoup plus de style moldu. Il y avait plusieurs sapins, tous décorés de façon lumineuse, avec des lumières clignotantes de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait beaucoup de guirlandes argentées un peu partout sur les bords de chaque table, et des dorées sur chaque siège. Le plafond faisait tomber de la neige, qui disparaissait à environ 50 centimètres au-dessus de leur tête. Le sol, habituellement en pierre, était recouvert d'une couche de neige artificielle, qui, du coup, n'était pas froide. Reprenant rapidement son sang-froid devant la beauté de la salle, Draco amena donc Lavande vers Ron, qu'il avait repéré en compagnie d'Hannah, de Padma Patil et son cavalier, Seamus Finnigan, Susan et son cavalier Justin Finch-Fletchey.

« Hé les copains ! » Accueilli Seamus

« Salut les gars ! » Répondit Lavande, tout en prenant place à coté de Padma.

« Harry s'est bien demmerdé hein ? » Souffla Ron, à Draco. Ce dernier acquiesça, tout en admirant encore la salle.

Bientôt une conversation agréable s'installa entre les huit camarades, et ils prirent leur repas ensemble. Menu spécial de Noël : Entrée classique avec du saumon, du foie gras, et autres petits toast avec différentes garnitures telle qu'une garniture au crabe. Pour le plat, une escalope de dinde à la normande, accompagnée d'une pomme de terre, ainsi que de ses champignons frais. En deuxième plat, il y avait aussi du bœuf en croute, accompagné de quelques petites pommes de terre sautées, de légumes tels que des carottes et de la salade, et une sauce pour agrémenter le tout. Comme dessert, les elfes s'étaient surpassés. Fraisiers, Framboisiers, différentes pâtisseries à base de fruits. Le tout était accompagné de crème anglaise. Autant vous dire que ce fût un régal pour la majorité des élèves !

Soudain, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Cette action seule fit taire l'ensemble du corps étudiant.

« Mes chers élèves ! Maintenant que nous avons bien mangé et bien bu, je suggère d'annoncer l'ouverture de ce bal ! »

Tous les élèves applaudirent, en accord avec son discours. Puis, tout un pan de mur s'affaissa, laissant place à une scène, ou les Bizarr 'Sister avaient pris place et étaient prêts pour commencer leurs chansons. Draco se leva, et invita Lavande à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Ron faisait la même chose avec Hannah.

Et ils passèrent une heure à danser, sur toutes les musiques endiablées du groupe de musique magique. Mais au bout d'un moment, Draco commença à avoir soif, et proposa à sa cavalière d'aller cherche de la Bieraubeurre. Après un signe de confirmation, il alla chercher les boissons. Ron le rejoint, et les deux discutèrent en attendant leur commande au bar. Lorsqu'enfin ils récupérèrent leurs boissons, ils allaient se mettre en route pour les amener aux filles, mais ces dernières se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir à une table vide, et commencèrent à parler entre eux. Draco jetant souvent des coups d'œil à la piste de danse. Ron faisait le pitre, ce qui avait pour effet de faire rire les filles, et de faire sourire le blond. Lorsqu'enfin arriva une musique douce, Ron proposa à Hannah de danser, et Draco fit pareil avec Lavande. La première danse, tout allait bien, la deuxième danse, Draco se retrouva avec Hannah, tandis que Ron était avec Lavande. D'ailleurs ce slow a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que le précédent. Puis ensuite, pour le troisième slow, Draco retrouva sa cavalière originale.

Lavande avait la tête sur son épaule, se laissant bercer doucement par la musique et les pas de Draco. Elle voulut poser la question qu'elle avait en tête depuis le début de la soirée, mais Draco la devança

« Non pas que je me plaignes, loin de là, mais, pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ce soir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse quand à ce qu'il voulait dire

« Je veux dire que tu n'as pas rejoint Hermione de toute la soirée, et pourtant, c'est ta meilleur amie » S'expliqua le blond

« Oh ça ! Je n'ai pas de problème avec elle si c'est ce que tu te demandes. C'est juste qu'elle est avec Terry au bal, et en ce moment, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec lui. Hermione le sait, et je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas venir avec moi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec vous. Désolée »

« Oh je m'en doutais qu'elle nous aimait pas trop, c'est juste que je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose. » Se justifia Draco

« Pas de soucis ! D'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais ou… » Mais une voix interrompit les deux jeunes

« Excusez-moi… » Fit la voix de Dumbledore. Lavande, qui n'avait jamais parlé au directeur se redressa, tandis que Draco ne broncha pas. « Je me demandais, Draco, tu ne sais pas où se trouve Harry ? Je ne le vois pas dans la salle » Demanda gentiment la directeur.

« Oui Monsieur, il est resté dans la salle commune, il ne voulait pas venir » L'informa Draco

« Ah bon, tu es sur ? » Au signe de tête de Draco, le directeur soupira. « Eh bien, c'est dommage de payer de d'organiser tout un bal pour ne pas venir… Tu lui diras de venir me voir à mon bureau dès qu'il pourra. Bonne soirée » Et avec cela, le directeur s'en alla.

Lavande, elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Harry avait payé pour le bal ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Maintenant, elle se sentait mal d'être ici, en sachant ce que son ami avait fait. Draco dut le remarquer, car il mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Hé, Harry sait ce qu'il fait. Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller pour lui »

Lavande acquiesça, mais elle se sentait aussi mal. Lorsque le quatrième slow commença, elle vit que Draco regardait une autre blonde. Malgré elle, elle sourit.

« Vas-y »

« Hein ? » Demanda Draco

« Va la rejoindre, tu en crèves d'envie depuis le début » Fit Lavande, tout en souriant

« Mais… Et toi ? »

« T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais trouver. De toute façon je suis fatiguée » Prétexta la jeune blonde.

Draco hocha la tête, et s'en alla rejoindre Luna, qui dansait seule. Il l'invita à danser ce que la jeune Serdaigle accepta, le tout sous le regard de Lavande, qui souriait. D'accord, elle n'était pas fatiguée, et puis, de tout façon, le bal était loin d'être fini, ce n'était que le début. Mais depuis le départ du directeur de l'école, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle sortit de la salle de bal, et se mit à marcher rapidement vers sa salle commune. Arrivée devant, elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, qui semblait étonnée de la voir revenir si tôt, mais qui ne commenta pas. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut accueillie par la vue d'un Harry, en débardeur blanc et jogging, en train de faire ses devoirs. Un début de tatouage se dessinait sur son torse et sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il la vit, celui-ci se leva

« Ben Lavande ? Ca va pas, Draco t'as dit quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, préoccupé

« Non, il danse avec Luna là »

« Cet enfoiré ! Je lui dirais de pas te lâcher comme ça ! » s'emporta le brun

« Non t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui lui ai dit d'y aller. » Rassura Lavande

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Parce qu'il en crève d'envie, et parce que je voudrais bien savoir, pourquoi toi tu es ici, alors que le reste de l'école est dans cette salle de bal ! »

« Bah, j'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller » Dit Harry, tout en se rasseyant sur le canapé

« Mais pourquoi ? De ce que j'ai compris, tu as organisé ce bal ! »

« Je voulais pas y aller tout seul ! » Rétorqua Harry, qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à une fille ? » Demanda Lavande, en s'asseyant à coté de lui et en lui posant sa main sur son épaule. Harry appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je l'ai fait, tu t'en rappelles pas ? Un grand désastre » ironisa Harry

« Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle Harry. Pleins d'autres filles auraient lâchées leurs cavaliers juste pour être avec toi ou même Ron et Draco. » L'informa la jeune blonde

« Je sais, mais elles ne sont pas elles… »

« Arrêtes Harry, en plus tu finiras jamais avec elle tu connais la malédiction des Potter » Continua Lavande

Harry ne dit rien, et enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. Lavande, pensant qu'elle avait été trop loin, le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Ils restèrent dans cette étreinte pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que la jeune Gryffondor ne sente que le brun tremblait. Intriguée, et le retira, et vit qu'il pleurait doucement. Choquée, car elle n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça, et intriguée du pourquoi il était comme ça, elle ne sut quoi dire. A la place, elle le repris dans ses bras.

Elle le laissa se calmer dans ses bras, tout en lui chuchotant des petits mots d'encouragement à son oreille, pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Puis, quand il s'était enfin repris, il se retira, et repris sa position précédente.

« Si tu répètes ce qu'il vient d'arriver, t'es morte.. » Fit le brun

« Motus et bouche cousue ! » Promis la blonde. « Mais Harry, si tu as un problème faut en parler… Je suis là pour toi, et on a encore plusieurs heures avant la fin du bal » Se proposa-t-elle

Harry resta silencieux pendant toute une minute, et elle se demanda à quoi il pensait.

« Et je commencerais par où ? Il y a tellement de chose à dire… » Fit Harry, doucement

« Par ou tu veux, je t'écoute. Mais c'est mieux de commencer par le début Harry »

« Tu gardes tout ça pour toi d'accord ? »

« Je te le promet ! » Assura Lavande

« Bon… Par où commencer… Donc, tu dois savoir que mes parents sont morts le 31 octobre, il y a 15 ans non ? Oui, alors voilà, quand Dumbledore m'a retrouvé bébé, il ne pouvait pas me garder, ce que je comprends bien, mais il m'a envoyé vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante. Tu te demandes peut-être ou est le problème ? Ces gens-là me détestent, de toutes leurs tripes. A tel point qu'ils ont appris à mon cousin à me frapper quand il le voulait. Chez eux, j'étais le larbin, je faisais les tâches ménagères etc… Et si je le faisais pas bien, ils me frappaient, me punissaient, me privaient de nourriture. Plusieurs fois je suis resté trois jours sans manger. La seule chose qui me permettait de survivre là-bas, c'est ma volonté. Sans ça, je crois que je serais juste une coquille. J'ai même quelques cicatrices de ma vie là-bas »

Pour prouver ses dires, il se leva et retira son débardeur, laissant apparaitre ses abdos bien taillés et ses pectoraux toniques. Lavande rougit à la vue, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et lui montra son tatouage, elle regarda de près. Et elle les vit, les différentes cicatrices, toutes situées sur son torse, certaines dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Le tout était recouvert d'un tatouage de phœnix, pour les cacher.

« Alors ce tatouage c'est pour… » Commença Lavande

« Oui, les cacher. Pour me donner du courage aussi. Le phœnix renait toujours de ses cendres. Je me suis laisser faire petit, je me laisserais plus jamais manipuler. »

A ce stade, Lavande pleurait, et était en colère contre la famille d'Harry. Elle s'efforça de rester calme, tandis qu'Harry remettait son débardeur. Il se rassit et repris son discours

« Mais maintenant, ça va mieux, je vis avec mon parrain depuis la fin de la troisième année, et il est comme un père pour moi. Ensuite, il y a le fait que Dumbledore ait choisi de venir en aide à Neville quand il était petit, mais pas à moi. Je lui en veux pas, et j'en veux pas non plus à Neville, mais juste le savoir, ça fait mal. C'est pour ça que je hais tellement Neville, faut que j'évacue ma haine, et comme en plus, je ne l'aime pas pour ce qu'il est devenu, je fais d'une pierre deux coup » Expliqua Harry

« Mais, si tu lui en veux pas, pourquoi ne pas être ami avec lui. Après tout, c'est une bonne personne »

« Peut-être, j'ai jamais cherché plus loin que le fait que je l'aime pas… »

« Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, farceur etc »

« Je suis farceur parce que ça me rapproche de mon père. C'est l'une des seules choses ou je sais qu'il serait fier de moi… Et aussi parce que… »

« Parce que quoi ? » L'encouragea Lavande

« Parce que, même si je fais des farces, c'est pour apporter du sourire aux gens. Tu ne le sais pas, il n'y a que Ron, Draco, Luna et moi qui le savons. Mais environ 30% de nos farces sont ciblées. On cible les intimidateurs etc. Luna s'est faite intimidée, et quand nous l'avons appris, on a puni les agresseurs par nos blagues. Personne ne s'en doute, mais contre les intimidateurs, on agit »

« Donc, tout ce que vous faite, c'est pas vraiment si puéril… Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais dit, Hermione t'aurais aidé »

« Pourquoi le dire ? Si des gens le savent, ils viendraient nous voir pour qu'on s'occupe de leur problème. Non c'est très bien comme ça. Luna nous dit qui sont les gens intimidés, et nous on s'occupe du reste. »

« Et dire qu'Hermione t'engueule à chaque fois, alors que ce que tu fais c'est pour le bien de certains… Mais pour Terry par exemple, il n'avait rien fait, c'est pas de sa faute si Hermione l'a invité au bal »

« Tu es sure de ce que tu avances ? Parce que c'est pas ce que me dit le petit Nicolas Slofter en première année. Il est pas aussi clean que tu le crois. En plus il me déteste. »

« Je… C'est beaucoup à prendre Harry.. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à gagner le cœur d'Hermione, la moitié des choses que je fais de bien, elle ne le saura jamais probablement. Comme la fois ou elle voulait m'embrasser quand elle avait bu. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai refusé le baiser, et s'est mise en colère pour cette photo… »

« Il reste quand même le scandale que tu as fait à Terry dans la grande salle au début du mois »

« C'était pas moi. Quelqu'un avait pris du polynectar pour me ressembler. J'étais à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là, mais Hermione ne me croira jamais. » Soupira le brun

« Alors c'est vrai… Hermione n'est pas prête de te pardonner quelque chose dont tu es innocent… Mais pourquoi tu la veux elle ? Elle te détesté et tu le sais »

« Je sais aussi que c'est la seule pour moi » Répondit simplement Harry

« Mais, c'est pas possible »

« Tu me parles de cette malédiction ? Celle qui dit que les Potter ne tombent amoureux que des rousses c'est ça ? »

« Oui, il reste encore Ginny à l'école ! C'est peut-être elle. En plus, elle a un petit béguin sur toi »

« Je sais. Mais c'est la sœur d'un de mes meilleurs potes. Et elle aime Neville de toute façon. »

« Tu pourrais la conquérir ! Tu pourrais le faire pour n'importe quelle fille quasiment ! »

« Et à quoi ça servirait ? A remplir cette malédiction ? Elle est même pas vraie… »

« Comment ça elle n'est pas vraie ? » L'interrogea la jeune fille

« Regarde, mon arrière-grand-mère était Doréa Potter née Black »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Tu connais un seul membre de la famille Black qui n'a pas les cheveux noir ? »

Un blanc passa, durant lequel Lavande réfléchit. C'est vrai que tous les Black ont les cheveux noirs.

« Cette rumeur est due au fait qu'il y a beaucoup de rousse dans ma famille. Mon parrain me l'a expliqué. Et mon oncle m'a aussi appris. La malédiction réelle c'est que les Potter tombent amoureux de la fille la plus intelligente. Et tu connais plus intelligent qu'Hermione toi ? »

« Ouah… Ca expliquerai ta rupture avec Susan alors… »

« Non, c'est pour autre chose ça »

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler Lavande, s'il te plait. Sache que Susan restera une de mes meilleures amies »

« D'accord. En tout cas, je m'y attendais vraiment pas… C'est vraiment beaucoup à prendre… »

« Je sais. Viens on fais autre chose… J'étais en train de planifier une blague contre les Serpentards, tu veux aider ? »

« D'accord »

« Merci ! Je vais chercher quelques affaires dans mon dortoir, je reviens » L'informa Harry, avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

Lavande resta là, assise, tout en pensant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait réellement cru qu'Harry faisait tout ça pour son propre plaisir, et qu'il était arrogant comme jamais, qu'il était comme ça, et que c'était dans sa nature. Mais avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, toute son opinion avait changé. Maintenant qu'elle y pense, c'est lui qui avait organisé le bal, et qui l'avait même payé ! Et il avait voulu inviter Hermione, qui l'avait rejeté. Et il n'était même pas allé à sa propre soirée, parce qu'il ne voulait pas y aller sans elle. Et dire qu'Hermione l'avait humilié comme une merde devant tout le monde, et que malgré ça, il gardait le sourire. Harry était bel et bien quelqu'un avec un mental d'acier. En parlant de ce dernier, il revint avec un parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre. Il s'installa à côté d'elle

« Bon j'avais pensé à faire exploser des pétards chaque fois qu'ils essaieront de s'asseoir sur leur banc le matin. T'en penses quoi ? »

Mais Lavande s'en foutait, elle voulait en savoir plus sur le nouveau mystère qu'est Harry Potter

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es ami avec Draco, vos familles se détestent pourtant »

Harry soupira. « Non, Draco et moi on est pas obligé de se haïr par rapport à nos familles. Draco déteste son père. Il vit chez moi avec mon parrain en fait. On a chacun nos secrets, et j'en dirais pas plus Lavande, mais merci de m'avoir écouté. »

« Non juste une dernière chos… » Commença Lavande. Mais elle fut interrompue parce qu'Harry était déjà reparti dans sa chambre, en lui murmurant un 'je reviens'. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle pensa à sa question. Mais elle n'y pensa pas plus longtemps, que le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Hermione. Cette dernière s'avança jusque Lavande, et arriva à son niveau au moment où Harry redescendit les escaliers. Le garçon, en voyant la nouvelle arrivante se figea, mais la brune ne l'avait pas vu.

« Pourquoi tu es ici Lav' ? » Demanda Hermione

« Je.. J'étais fatiguée… » Répondit Lavande, peu convaincante

« Aller viens ! Ils passent de la meilleure musique en ce moment ! Et Terry et ses amis sont très drôles ! »

« Me parles pas de lui compris ? » Répliqua Lavande, un peu durement

« Bon comme tu veux… J'aurais voulu que ma meilleure amie soit là ce soir… » Fit tristement Hermione. Elle se retourna, et aperçut Harry dans son débardeur jogging. « Bah alors Potter on a oublié de s'habiller ? » Répliqua-t-elle

SLAM

Hermione sentit sa joue droite bruler. Elle porta sa main à son visage, et regarda Lavande, qui venait de la gifler.

« Pourquoi ?... » Demanda-t-elle doucement

« Tu me dégoutes ! » Cria Lavande, avant de se diriger vers Harry. « Viens, on s'en va… »

Mais ce dernier lui sourit, et lui murmura qu'il allait se coucher car il était fatigué. Elle hocha la tête, et repartit dans sa propre chambre. Elle savait que dans les prochains jours, son amitié avec Hermione allait être mise à rude épreuve, en particulier parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait giflé. Mais après les révélations d'Harry, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Tout le mal que son amie avait apporté à Harry, elle méritait bien une bonne claque. Elle soupira en entrant dans son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Fallait qu'elle évacue sa colère, et c'est ce qu'elle fit… En déchirant sa robe. A quoi servait le bal de toute façon ? Son organisateur n'était même pas là. Elle soupira de nouveau, et se laissa aller dans les bras de morphée.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'était beaucoup plus un chapitre centré sur Harry, ainsi que quelque révélations interessantes...**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas pour le bal, je voulais que ça se passe comme ça ! Pauvre Harry, mais ne vous en faites pas, il ira mieux par la suite, comme je 'lai dit, il a un mental d'acier !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7 Janvier

**4 Janvier (Lundi)**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée, et tous les élèves de l'école de Magie Poudlard déambulaient dans les couloirs, afin de se rendre à leurs différentes leçons. Enfin, presque tous. Un certain Serpentard s'avançait vers le 7ème étage, l'endroit où se trouve la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais ce n'était pas la destination de cet étudiant. Non, lui, il allait vers la Salle sur Demande. Son maitre lui avait donné une mission, et il avait enfin compris comment la mener à bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le pan de mur de la salle, il pensa à la configuration de la salle qu'il désirait, et passa trois fois devant la peinture. La porte apparu, et il y rentra. Au moment où la porte fût refermée, cette dernière disparue instantanément. Ce que le Serpentard ne savait pas, c'est qu'une certaine blonde l'avait vu, alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir.

Mais revenons à nos héros. Actuellement, les Gryffondors étaient en cours de Métamorphose, cours qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffles. Le professeur Macgonagall les avait jumelés pour réaliser la transformation des poils des bras, en grosse touffe de poils. Cet exercice pourrait paraitre bénin, mais cette fois, il se faisait sur un être humain. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Le sort n'est pas le même que pour un poil tout court, et il est beaucoup plus complexe. Les mouvements de baguettes sont très compliqués, et le sort demande une grande concentration. Si l'on maitrise ça, le sort ne pose aucun problème.

Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie. Et tout le monde sait que la théorie, c'est très différent de la pratique. Et les élèves étaient tous en train de galérer à réussir leur métamorphose. Ils devaient transformer les poils de bras de leur coéquipier, mais personne n'y arrivait. Même Hermione, élève surdouée qu'elle était, éprouvait quelques difficultés, avec Ron comme partenaire.

« Arma Xupoll ! » S'écria la brune, tout en pointant sa baguette vers le bras de Ron. Mais le sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et le bras se colora en rose, sous les rires du roux.

« Tu t'améliores, on dirait ! » Fit Ron, entre deux rires.

« Tais-toi, je comprends pas ce qui cloche ! » S'énerva Hermione, après son 27ème essai infructueux.

« Bah si tu veux savoir, je peux te le dire » Proposa le garçon de Gryffondor.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu fais la même erreur depuis le début, et ça t'empêches de réussir le sort. Regarde… Arma Xupoll ! » Et à la surprise d'Hermione, son bras fut remplis de poils bruns. Le professeur félicita Ron, et lui donna 5 points.

« Comment tu as fait ? » S'étonna la jeune fille

« Bah, c'est simple. Tu oublies que je suis ami avec le meilleur en métamorphose de la classe ? » Ironisa le roux.

« Harry n'est pas le meilleur, il me l'a dit au début d'année, quelqu'un d'autre est 1er en métamorphose » répliqua Hermione.

« Et tu l'as cru ? Comme si Harry n'allait pas être le 1er ? Il maitrisait déjà tous les sorts de métamorphoses de 6ème année, avant même de la commencer. Et je crois qu'il a aussi finit la 7ème année. Même pour moi, ce sort est bénin. » Se vanta Ron.

« Comment c'est possible ?! Vous travaillez jamais ! Je veux bien qu'il ait des facilités, mais c'est pas possible à ce point ! » S'énerva la brune.

« Héhé, secret professionnel. Si on te le disait, l'école servirait plus à rien » S'amusa Ron.

« Si il est si bon que ça, ton Harry, alors pourquoi il a pas encore réussi à transformé les poils de Fiona ? » (Une belle élève de Poufsouffle, brune)

« Déjà, on se calme, c'est pas mon Harry… Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, va lui demander » S'offusqua Ron. Il était prêt à être gentil avec elle, mais de là à dire que c'est SON Harry, faut pas déconner.

« Très bien ! » Répliqua-t-elle. Et sur ces parôles, elle se mit à marcher vers Harry, qui n'en foutait pas une, et qui parlait avec Fiona. « Potter ! Pourquoi tu t'fous de ma gueule ? »

Harry regarda la nouvelle venue, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Il vit que Ron lui fit un signe avec son pouce, mais il ne comprenait pas.

« A en juger par son expression, il ne comprend pas Hermione » S'amusa Fiona

« Apparemment, ton très cher coéquipier saurait déjà faire ce sort ! »

« Ca j'en doute, il a même pas pratiqué encore »

Pour prouver le contraire, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, et lança le sort, silencieusement. La jeune Gryffondor sentit tout son corps devenir poilu, et vit que les poils étaient tellement longs, que certains ressortaient de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de la classe, elle cria, et hurla à Harry de lui rendre son apparence. Mais ce dernier était partit voir Ron, qui, lui, se roulait au sol, tellement il riait. Heureusement, Macgonagall appliqua le contre-sort, et se mit à engueuler Harry.

« Mais je comprend pas Madame, je pensais qu'il fallait utiliser le sort ? » Fit s'emblant de s'étonner Harry

« Sur le bras ! Pas sur tout le corps ! Ce soir dans mon bureau ! »

« Très certainement Madame » Fit Harry, un sourire en coin.

La séance de cours repris alors son cours normal, à l'exception qu'Harry s'était mis avec Ron, et Hermione continuait à s'entrainer avec Fiona. Durant tout le reste de l'heure, Harry parla avec son ami, surtout de Quidditch. Enfin, un silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux étaient en train de mater les filles. Bien qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées.

Depuis la soirée du bal, il ne s'était presque rien passé. Lavande et Hermione était toujours amie, bien que Lavande avait fait croire, avec l'autorisation de Draco, à Hermione, que son cavalier l'avait lâchée, et elle l'avait giflée parce que Harry l'avait réconforté.

Du coup, la brune l'avait pardonnée, parce qu'elle pouvait comprendre que Lavande était bouleversée. Et elles étaient redevenues les meilleures amies du monde à nouveau. En revanche, Hermione faisait toujours la gueule à Harry, et Draco. Ron un peu moins, mais après ce cours, peut-être qu'elle allait augmenter son niveau de colère.

En parlant de Draco, ce dernier était en train de dormir sur son bureau, au grand désespoir de son coéquipier, Seamus, qui essayait de le réveiller pour pratiquer le sort. Pourquoi il dormait ? Disons qu'Harry et Ron n'y étaient pas pour rien… Enfin bref, les deux amis rigolèrent lorsque leur blond préféré se réveilla en sursaut après que Seamus lui ait lancé un sort.

Enfin, lorsque le cours se finit, Harry, Ron, Draco et Seamus se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours de la matinée, qui n'était autre que la classe de sortilèges. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Luna. Draco sourit, et s'approcha d'elle. Puis, arrivé à son niveau, il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, et la blonde lui rendit son baiser. Ah oui, peut-être que ça n'a pas été précisé, mais depuis le bal de Noël :

Draco Malfoy sortait avec Luna Lovegood !

Cette information avait fait le tour de l'école tellement vite, que le lendemain, tout le monde savait que ce couple venait de se former. En fait, la majorité de l'école l'avait su avant même que Harry l'apprenne. Ce couple avait suscité beaucoup de discussion. Comment le beau Draco Malfoy pouvait-il sortir avec une fille comme Luna Lovegood ?

Mais qu'ils parlent, Draco s'en fout totalement. Il sort enfin avec la fille qu'il veut, il ne va pas laisser ces discussions l'atteindre. Et si jamais Luna voulait qu'il s'en occupe, l'école apprendrait ce que peux faire un maraudeur en colère !

Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit d'embrasser sa copine, Draco se retourna vers ses amis, et vit que Ron et Harry se foutait de sa gueule, en faisant semblant de se faire des câlins etc.. Il leur lança un sort de chatouille, et très vite, une pluie de sorts bénins entre les trois maraudeurs commença, sous les yeux de Seamus et Luna. Une foule de spectateur les entoura, et les trois compères continuèrent leur bataille improvisée, devant eux. Mais, bien évidemment, plusieurs sorts ratés atterrirent vers la foule, et donc certains ont rejoint le combat. Bientôt, plus d'une dizaine d'élèves s'envoyaient des sorts comme le changement de vêtements, couleur de cheveux et autres.

Au bout de 15 minutes, le professeur Flitwick arriva et calma tout le monde, tout en retirant des points aux élèves. Mais la bonne humeur s'était installée, en ce jour de rentrée. Draco se sentait bien. Il avait sa copine, ses amis avec lui, et sa vie était parfaite. En y repensant, il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. Il regarda Harry, et se mit à réfléchir sur la façon dont son ami avait changé sa vie

S'il n'était pas là, il n'aurait pas créé cette complicité entre Ron et lui, ni entre Harry et lui. Il aurait eu des faux amis, qui n'auraient étés là que pour la fortune de son père. Il n'aurait pas de vie sociale, hormis les bals de sangs-purs, et encore… Il aurait été forcé d'épouser Parkinson s'il avait été à Serpentard. Merci mais non merci. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Sirius s'il serait possible d'envisager une adoption magique, pour être sûr que son père ne le force pas à revenir.

Pour ce qui concerne ses amis, il faudrait peut-être qu'il leur dise

« Hey les copains ! Je vous ai pas dit ! »

« Hein/Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry

« J'ai écrit à Moony et Patmol, pour leur demander quelque chose et… » Mais, il n'eut le temps de finir qu'Harry le coupa

« Ils ont prévus de nous faire rentrer à la maison le week end de ton anniversaire pour faire une soirée ? »

« Oui… Comment tu le sais ? Je l'ai su que ce matin ? » S'étonna Draco, bouche bée.

« Bah, on était au courant bien avant toi, c'est tout » Rigola Ron

Draco s'approcha alors de ses deux amis, et les pris par les épaules

« Donc, puisque vous êtes déjà au courant, vous venez m'aider à faire la liste des invités ? On peut faire ça pendant le cours de Flitwick ! »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et ensemble, ils créèrent la liste d'invités. Il y en avait plus que lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry : Eux trois, Susan, Hannah de Poufsouffle, Daphné de Serpentard, Luna bien entendu, Padma et Parvati Patil (Inviter une seule jumelle ne se fait pas), Lavande, Hermione, et enfin Seamus.

Ça allait être une bonne soirée, surtout si c'est Sirius qui s'occupe d'acheter l'alcool. Bon, maintenant, fallait inviter les personnes concernées. Ils attendirent donc l'heure du déjeuner, pour pouvoir voir ces gens.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils avaient atteint la grande salle, ils se séparèrent pour les invitations. Ron alla voir Susan et Hannah, qui acceptèrent volontiers l'invitation. Forcément, les trois maraudeurs plus ces deux filles faisaient toujours leurs anniversaires ensemble. Draco alla voir Luna, qui accepta sa demande directement. Il demanda rapidement à Padma si elle pouvait venir, et cette dernière confirma également sa présence.

Harry quant à lui, s'en alla vers la table des Serpentard. Il avait l'intention de demander à Daphné pour l'anniversaire de son ami. En même temps, il était sûr que si Daphné venait, cela allait tisser des liens entre elles, et les autres personnes. Et, en lui expliquant cela, elle accepta de venir.

Les trois maraudeurs se regroupèrent donc à leur table. Il ne restait plus qu'à demander aux Gryffondors. D'un accord tacite, Draco alla voir Hermione et Lavande pour les inviter.

« Hey les filles ! Ça va ? »

« Ça va. » Répondirent-elles. Draco grimaça, il avait oublié que Lavande était censée faire la tête pour le bal.

« Euh moi aussi je vais bien, merci de demander. Euh... Si je suis là, c'est pour vous inviter à mon anniversaire. Ça vous dit ? »

« Merci mais non merci. » Répondit Hermione

« C'est d'accord on sera là » Contra Lavande. Draco hocha la tête et reparti rejoindre Ron, qui avait déjà convaincu Seamus. Hermione la regarda comme si elle était folle

« Mais t'as oublié ce qu'il t'as fait au bal ! » S'exclama la brune

« Oui, mais il n'y aura pas que lui à sa fête, y'aura Harry et Ron, et d'autres encore »

« Mais eux, ce sont les pires… »

« Mais non, on va s'amuser. Puis, Hermione, réfléchit. A ton avis, qui pourrait se vanter d'être invité à la soirée d'anniversaire de Draco Malfoy ? »

« Tu as raison, mais ça veut pas dire que j'aime cette idée. Je viendrai pour pas te laisser seule. »

« C'est déjà ça, je pense… »

Harry quant à lui réfléchit. Il fallait inviter Parvati. Inviter une fille, c'est facile. Inviter Parvati, ça aussi c'est facile. Inviter Parvati, quand il y a Longbottom et Thomas avec elle, ça, c'est très difficile. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Padma… Oh et puis au diable, _'C'est moi le boss ici'_ pensa-t-il. Il s'avança avec arrogance vers le groupe de Longbottom. Heureusement, Parvati était assise à côté de Longbottom, et Thomas était en face. Il prit place juste à côté de Parvati.

« Hello chère Demoiselle ! Je sais qu'… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut coupé

« Dégage Potter » fit Thomas, tout simplement

« On veut pas de toi ou tes conneries ici » s'exclama Longbottom

« Les gars ! Oui Potter qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Parvati, hargneusement.

« Ouais, je voulais t'inviter à l'anniversaire de Draco »

« Non. Elle ne viendra pas ! » Répondit Longbottom à sa place

« Elle traine pas avec des gens comme vous » Continua Thomas

« Les gars je sais parler moi-même ! Mais ils ont raison Potter, je viendrai jamais »

Harry soupira bruyamment. « Eh bien, c'est dommage, tu laisserais ta sœur et tes colocataires seules avec nous ? » Intérieurement, il sourit. Pour une jumelle, la sœur est très importante.

« Si il y a ma sœur, alors je suppose que oui… » Fit-elle timidement, après avoir pris un temps de réflexion

« QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent Longbottom et Thomas, assez fortement

« Tu ne peux pas y aller Pav' ! » la secoua Longbottom

« Mais ma sœur ! »

« Ta sœur sera très bien ! » Continua Thomas

« Non, ma sœur c'est la personne la plus importante, je vais venir Potter, pour elle » Finit Parvati

« Ok c'est cool, on t'enverra une invitation plus précise, et je promets qu'il y aura pas de mauvaise blague » Il se leva, et parti. Ce n'était pas si dur finalement. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un cadeau pour son ami, mais lui et Ron avait déjà une petite idée.

 **13 Janvier (Mercredi)**

Harry souriait. Il allait revoir l'une des seules personnes qu'il respectait le plus. Bon, par contre, il allait sécher toute l'après-midi, mais il ne serait pas tout seul. Ron venait avec lui. Draco aurait voulu venir, mais Luna avait insisté pour qu'il n'y aille pas, et il n'avait pas pu résister.

Car oui, aujourd'hui, Fleur Delacour venait à Pré-au-Lard ! Elle avait obtenu un jour de congé, et envoyer une lettre à Harry, pour pouvoir se revoir. Après tout, ils étaient devenus très bons amis lors de sa quatrième année, et elle l'avait même aidé à sortir avec Susan, l'année dernière. Bon, c'était peut-être pas un quelque chose à parler cet après-midi.

En effet, Fleur venait tout juste de rompre avec le frère de Ron, Bill. Au début tout était beau, tout était rose, mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas le bon ajustement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Fleur voulait rencontrer Harry cet après-midi. Sa famille était en France, et elle ne voulait pas aller vivre avec les Weasleys. Et même si ça concernait son frère, Ron ne prenait pas parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre, car il aimait son frère plus que tout, et que Fleur était son amie.

Et donc, c'est comme ça que Ron et Harry se séparèrent de Draco après avoir pris leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, et entrèrent dans le passage secret permettant de se rendre au village. Ils avançaient assez vite, et ils ne leur fallut que 5 petites minutes avant d'atteindre le magasin de bonbons, et seulement deux pour en sortir. Du coup ils arrivèrent en avance à la taverne ou ils étaient censés la rencontrer.

Ils prirent place autour d'une petite table de quatre personnes, et Ron commanda trois bieraubeurres. Ils discutèrent du cadeau qu'ils allaient faire à Draco pour son anniversaire, le samedi qui arrivait. Ils l'avaient déjà reçus, ou plutôt, ils l'avaient fait envoyer directeur chez Sirius, pour être surs que Draco ne le verrait pas. Après tout, ils avaient acheté un…

Mais ils furent tirés de leur conversation, car tous les hommes du bar avaient tournés la tête vers l'entrée, et certains avaient même commencé à baver. Oui, Fleur Delacour était dans la place, aussi belle que jamais, et ses pouvoirs Vélanes aussi forts que jamais. Lorsqu'elle aperçut ses amis, elle sourit et se dirigea vers eux, non sans esquiver certains hommes qui voulaient tenter leur chance.

« Salut les marmots ! » Les salua-t-elle joyeusement

« Salut la vieille ! » Répondit Ron, du tac-o-tac

« Hello Oh, Grande Prêtresse de la Beauté ! » Fit Harry, faisant rigoler les deux autres. Fleur pris place à leur tables, et bien vite, les trois se mirent à raconter leurs derniers ragots. C'est comme cela qu'ils apprirent que l'accent de Fleur s'était beaucoup amélioré, à force de travailler à Gringotts, en tant que gestionnaire de compte.

Elle avait récemment demandé une augmentation, et du fait qu'elle soit une Vélane, sa demande a été traitée plus favorablement qu'un sorcier lambda. Avant, elle n'était que simple secrétaire, mais son travail acharné lui a fait suite, et les gobelins l'ont finalement désignée comme gestionnaire de compte. D'ailleurs, elle apprit à Harry que c'était elle qui gérait les comptes des Black, et donc, de Sirius. Harry lui proposa d'être son client, mais elle ne pouvait pas, car il était encore mineur.

Cela faisait déjà trois bonnes heures que les deux garçons étaient partis de Poudlard. Hermione se demandait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'habitude de sécher quelques cours, mais jamais ils n'avaient raté un cours de défense, même s'ils n'écoutaient pas. D'ailleurs, elle en fit la remarque à Lavande, qui ne s'en souciât pas plus que ça. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, avait-elle dit.

Il n'empêche qu'Hermione était curieuse, et c'est donc pour cela que, lors de la pause, elle approcha Draco, qui était avec Luna, et lui demanda ou étaient passer ses amis.

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, mais si tu veux savoir, ils avaient rendez-vous » Répondit le blond

« Draco ! » Le réprimanda Luna « Excuse-le Hermione, il est un peu en colère qu'il a dut rester ici. » Lui expliqua-t-elle calmement

« Rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? » S'étonna Hermione.

« Perso… »

« Fleur Delacour » Répondit Luna, tout en donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Fleur ? La championne de Beauxbatons ? »

« Elle-même » Confirma Draco, ayant enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher.

« Mais pourquoi ? De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? » Enquêta la brune de Gryffondor

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Mais Fleur est une très très bonne amie de Harry, et de Ron aussi » Répondit Draco

Hermione fut dubitative. Certes, elle savait que Fleur était amie avec Potter, mais pas à ce point. Malgré elle, elle sentit la jalousie monter en elle. Avec Harry étant entouré d'autant de jolies filles, telles que Fleur, Sara, Susan ou encore Daphné, elle se sentit minable comparée à elles. Secouant rapidement sa tête pour évacuer ces pensées, elle reprit sa route vers la prochaine classe.

Toujours est-il qu'elle ne comprenait pas cet élan de jalousie qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, Potter n'est qu'un gamin, qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser, et à amuser la galerie. Certes, il était intelligent, et beau comme un Dieu, en plus d'être très, sinon le plus, populaire dans l'école. Il avait quasiment sa carrière de Quidditch déjà tracée, et sa vie est beaucoup plus excitante que la sienne. Mais, il restait beaucoup trop arrogant, si seulement il pouvait devenir humble, peut-être que…

Hermione rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser. De toute façon, ça n'arriverait jamais. Oui, il resterait un gamin toute sa vie, et elle ne sortira jamais avec. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus mature, quelqu'un d'intelligent. Bref, pas la description parfaite d'Harry Potter. Enfin, toujours est-il que là, elle avait cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Elle soupira, le cours allait être long…

En revanche, loin des salles de classes de Poudlard, Harry était en train de rigoler, non, de se plier de rire. Il venait de raconter comment Draco et lui avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, et d'infester la salle de Bombabouses. Ils étaient restés cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, et s'étaient appliqués un sortilège de Tetenbulle, pour ne pas sentir l'odeur. Ils avaient ensuite attendus la réaction des Serpentards. C'était à mourir de rire, Nott s'était presque évanoui sous l'odeur, et lorsque Rogue était arrivé, il avait glissé et s'était retrouvé à terre, dans un gros tas bien puant.

Fleur aussi riait, tandis que Ron faisant semblant de faire la gueule, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir ce spectacle. Ils furent interrompus dans leur fou rire, au moment ou un hibou se posa devant Ron, et lui tendit une lettre. Il l'a détacha, et la lut rapidement, avant de sourire.

« Ça vient de Fred et Georges ! Ils savent, je ne sais comment, que je suis au village, et demandent que je vienne les voir ! Apparemment, ils veulent mon avis pour ouvrir un nouveau magasin ici ! » Informa-t-il ses amis

« Ramène-nous des choses pour nos blagues ! » S'enthousiasma Harry

« T'inquiètes mon pote ! On s'revoit au château ! Au revoir Fleur ! » Il lui fit une rapide bise, et s'en alla rapidement, laissant Fleur et Harry tout seul.

Inconnu d'Harry, c'était ce que voulait Fleur. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas demandé expressément, elle voulait être seule avec Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron, non loin de là. C'est juste qu'il est le frère de son ex-petit-ami. C'était encore tout frais pour elle, et même si elle était sûre de rester amie avec lui, c'était encore trop dur.

« Sinon, Harry, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'un peu… privé ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement

« Euh tu me fais peur là ! »

« Non, enfin j'espère pas.. »

« Dis toujours ! » L'encouragea le brun

« Eh bien, depuis que j'ai rompu avec Bill, et que je travaille pour Gringotts, je ne peux plus rester chez les Weasleys parce que… »

« C'est trop dur ? Ouais je comprends. Ou est-ce que tu habites alors ? » Demanda Harry

« Eh bien, j'avais pris une chambre au chaudron baveur, mais Sirius m'a proposé de venir vivre avec vous… Et comme je veux pas empiéter sur ta maison, je demande si c'est bon ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

Harry sourit. « Bien sûr que tu peux ! Comme si on allait te laisser dehors voyons ! C'est génial même ! C'est comme si j'avais ma grande sœur à la maison ! » S'enthousiasma le jeune gryffondor

A ces paroles, la jolie blonde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait. Et elle sourit, très largement même. Harry la considérait comme sa grande sœur alors ? Faudra qu'elle l'embête dès qu'elle pourra alors.

« Merci Harry ! Tu sais pas à quel point je suis soulagée ! » Fleur lui fit un câlin, et Harry vit que certains hommes du bar lui lançaient des regards mauvais.

« Bah c'est normal ! On se verra samedi alors ? Pour l'anniv de Draco ? » Demanda-t-il

« Oui, mais je vais pas vous embêter. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec Sirius, puisqu'il ne peut pas venir à la banque, je dois faire des tonnes de papiers pour retirer de l'argent pour lui. »

« Bah au moins on te verras ! Même si c'est l'anniversaire de Dray, je crois qu'on va mal finir ! » Rigola Harry

« Pourquoi ça ? » S'étonna la blonde

« Sirius achète l'alcool » Répondit Harry

« Oh » Fit Fleur, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Enfin, après encore une heure à parler, Harry se décida à rentrer au château. Ca faisait déjà plus de quatre heures qu'il était sorti, et il devait rejoindre Draco justement. Il ne savait pas si Ron était déjà rentré, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, et pris le passage secret pour revenir à l'école.

A peine fut-il sorti du passage, en le refermant, qu'il se retrouva face à face avec Hermione et Lavande, clairement surprises de son apparition. Néanmoins, Hermione reprit vite contenance, et demanda d'où il venait, et où il avait été cet après-midi. Heureusement, le passage était bien refermé, et il était impossible qu'elles sachent qu'il y avait un passage.

« Oh, j'avais euh, entrainement de Quidditch, ouais, c'est ça, entrainement » Rigola-t-il faiblement

C'était une excuse débile. Il le savait, et elle le savait. Il décida de se la jouer cool.

« Mais et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant changer la conversation

« Nous ? On sort juste de notre dernier cours de la journée » Répondit Lavande

« Cours que tu as raté, au passage » Fit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah euh oui, c'est dommage, ça parlait de quoi ? Vous avez pas vu Draco ou Ron ? Ou Daphné ? »

« Non, et toi, tu n'aurais pas vu Fleur ? » Fit la brune

« Qu.. Comment ? » Bégaya le gryffondor

« Luna » Répondit simplement Hermione

« Histoire de famille, ça te regarde pas » Répondit Harry, un peu en colère d'avoir été balancé. Il s'en alla rapidement, sans laisser le temps aux filles de répondre.

Autant il apprécié la blonde de Serdaigle, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être balancé. Lui, Ron et Draco avaient fait un pacte en troisième année. Un pour tous et tous pour un. Il fallait qu'il dise à Shadow, que même s'il sortait avec Luna, il n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

 **16 Janvier (Samedi)**

On retrouve nos trois compères maraudeurs, en train de se diriger dans le bureau du professeur Macgonagall. Non, ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtises, du moins, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre. Ils se dirigeaient là-bas pour qu'ils puissent prévenir leur chef de maison qu'ils allaient partir à la maison pour l'anniversaire de Draco.

Bien entendu, Macgonagall était déjà au courant. Après tout, Sirius fait partie de l'ordre du Phoenix, et Macgonagall aussi. Bien qu'il ait fallut un peu de persuasion, et l'aide de Dumbledore, elle avait accepté que ses lions, ainsi que certains autres élèves partent du château pour le week end.

En fait, elle avait accepté à une deux conditions : Que ça soit elle, ou le professeur Dumbledore qui s'occupe d'amener les élèves dans la maison de Sirius, et que ce dernier ne se montre pas, comme il était encore recherché comme fugitif. Ca n'avait pas embêté le vieux maraudeur, puisqu'il savait que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas embêté les jeunes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Harry, Draco, Ron, Susan et Hannah, puisqu'ils connaissaient déjà la vérité.

Donc, nos trois jeunes Gryffondors arrivèrent au bureau de la sous-directrice, et frappèrent doucement. Après avoir entendu un petit peu, ils entrèrent, et ils retrouvèrent Remus Lupin, ainsi que les autres invités pour la fête de Draco. En fait, ils étaient les derniers, et tout le monde attendait qu'ils arrivent. Enfin bon, ils étaient là maintenant.

Remus se leva de sa chaise, et les saisit. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent, et ils arrivèrent chez eux sans incident. Bientôt, Minerva et Remus avaient amenés tout le monde. Susan et Hannah, qui avaient l'habitude de la maison, prirent directement leurs aises, en allant s'installées dans le salon, ou attendait Fleur et un gros chien noir.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le salon, Hermione, Lavande, Parvati, Padma, Luna et Daphné regardèrent avec crainte l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterris. Bien loin de tout ce qu'ils s'attendaient. La pièce était agrandie magiquement, pour pouvoir permettre autant de personne de tenir dedans. Il y avait un bar au fond de la salle, avec de nombreuses, et je dis bien nombreuses, bouteilles d'alcool au fond, aussi bien moldu que sorcier.

Sur la droite de la pièce, se trouvait une grosse machine que les personnes familières avec la technologie moldue, identifièrent comme une sono. Il y avait de quoi rendre jaloux certaines boites de nuits. Sur la gauche de la pièce, se trouvait une porte, menant à une cuisine, avec une arche servant de mini-bar entre les deux pièces.

Les garçons, ainsi que Seamus entrèrent dans la pièce, et immédiatement, le chien lui sauta sur Draco, et lui lécha le visage, ce qui suscita le rire de la plupart des filles. En effet, Luna était un peu dégoutée, parce qu'elle allait surement l'embrasser dans la soirée.

« Bon, pas de bêtises les enfants, je reviendrais vous chercher demain soir vers 17h. » Les avertit Minerva, avant de transplaner.

Remus alluma la sono, et de la musique moldue passa en fond. Il se retourna et annonça

« Bon alors, les enfants, on vous fais confiance, pas de connerie. Si y'a un problème, tu sais où nous joindre Harry. »

« Oui mon oncle, comme d'hab » Répondit Harry

« Et toi Draco, bon anniversaire ! Tiens ce cadeau vient de moi et ton oncle, tu l'ouvriras après. John et Josh arriveront après. » Fit Remus, avant de sortir avec le chien. Il ne resta plus que Fleur et les jeunes.

« Eh bien les gars, que la fête commence ! » S'écria Draco avant de se servir un verre et de le vider d'un trait, sous les applaudissements d'Harry et Ron, et la bouche bée de Luna.

Très vite, une bonne ambiance s'installa entre les jeunes. Draco parlait et rigolait avec tout le monde. Harry quant à lui, était enfermé dans une discussion avec Seamus, Luna, Fleur et Susan sur la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce animale au japon. Hermione, Lavande et Parvati discutaient de tout et de rien. Ron faisait le pitre avec Hannah et Padma.

Au bout d'une heure, Fleur s'excusa, et s'en alla, laissant les Poudlardiens entre eux. C'est à ce moment que Ron proposa de jouer à des jeux d'alcools. Ce qu'Harry, Draco, Susan et Hannah acceptèrent immédiatement, tandis que les autres suivirent juste le mouvement.

Mais on vit bientôt qui avait l'habitude de jouer à ce genre de jeux. En effet, après quelques parties, Luna, qui avait subie plusieurs attaques des garçons, était un peu ivre. Parvati et Padma n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux non plus. Seamus et Hermione avaient un petit flair mais rien de plus. La surprise de la soirée se révélait être Daphné et Lavande, qui tenaient vachement bien l'alcool.

Puis d'un coup, il y eut du remue-ménage en dehors de la salle, et Harry se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Les filles entendirent un grand cri, et commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Parvati et Padma allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elles ne virent qu'Harry, avec deux garçons, en train de se lancer quelques sorts. Elles crièrent, et les autres arrivèrent.

Tout le monde sortit sa baguette, mais Draco et Ron se mirent à courir vers les nouveaux arrivants, et à les saluer comme de vieux frères, ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

« Les gars ! Ça fait un bail ! Bande d'Américains bon à rien ! » Rigola Draco

« Et toi Chauve-Souris du fond de la cave ? On est vieux maintenant ? » Répondit le premier garçon, un grand blond bien construit.

« Eh ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux Josh ? Tout le monde grandit » Répondit Ron, tout en saluant l'autre garçon, un brun, pas maigre mais pas musclé non plus.

« Bah, c'est lui le plus vieux donc j'm'en fous ! » Répondit d'ailleurs ce dernier

« Oh t'en fais pas Johnny ! La vieillesse arrivera avant que tu le saches ! » Fit Harry

« Et c'est l'jeunot qui dit ça ? » Rigola Ron

Les cinq garçons éclatèrent de rire. Mais bientôt, ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde les regardait.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Vous ne vous connaissez pas ! » Réagit Harry

« Tout le monde, voici John et Josh ! » Présenta Draco

« Enchanté » Répondirent les deux concernés

« Euh, sans vouloir paraitre indiscrète, qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Hermione

« Noooooon ! » Fit semblant de pleurer le dénommé Josh

« OUUUUUUUUUUIIIII Tu me dois 20 Gallions mon pauvre ! » Sourit John

Le concerné lui passa quelques pièces, sous la confusion de tout le monde

« On avait parié que Draco n'aurait pas parlé de nous » Expliqua John

« Ah ouais je vois ! » Fit Harry, souriant

« Ouais. Pour en revenir aux présentations, on a rencontré John et Josh lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. » Expliqua Ron

« Oui, on était en train de se balader, pour espérer voir les joueurs Irlandais, quand ils sont tombés sur nous » Continua Draco

« Littéralement. Ces imbéciles sont tombés de leur balai pendant qu'ils se faisaient des passes au souaffle »

« Ouais, c'était à cause des Japonais là ! » Se justifia Josh

« Ouais ouais… Enfin, après on a fait une partie, et on a passé toute la journée à jouer avec eux, on est devenus bons amis » Termina Harry

« Et Harry nous as invité ce soir pour ton anniv Dray ! » Ajouta Josh

Les cinq garçons rigolèrent, avant de retourner dans le salon. La soirée recommença, mais cette fois, avec un peu plus de présence masculine. Et on le ressentait, puisque les deux Américains étaient autant bavards et farceurs que les maraudeurs. Les autres apprirent que ces deux-là venaient de l'institut de Salem, aux Etats-Unis, et qu'ils avaient juste un an de plus qu'eux.

Harry et Josh était en train de parler avec enthousiasme sur leur sujet favori : Le Quidditch. Personne n'avait voulu rejoindre ces deux fanatiques dans leur débat, et les avaient donc laissé de côté, ce qui ne gêna pas les deux compères. Harry expliqua qu'il ne participerait pas au prochain matche de son équipe, car son entraineur voulait tester une nouvelle combinaison de chasseur.

Hermione et Lavande parlait entre elles.

« Tu vois on s'amuse bien ! » Fit Lavande

« Ouais c'est pas mal » Avoua la brune. « En plus, John et Josh sont très drôles ! »

« Ouais ils sont géniaux ! » Admit la blonde.

« Je regrette pas d'être venue finalement, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je fais une soirée comme ça, et j'aime bien ! » Expliqua Hermione

« Et encore les filles ! Vous avez jamais vu quand Fred et Georges sont là ! » Fit Hannah, qui s'assit à côté d'elles.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Demanda Lavande. Hermione était aussi curieuse, et attendit la réponse

« Disons que, s'ils étaient là, la moitié d'entre vous seraient saoules, ou il y aurait eu une bagarre de sort entre eux et Harry, Ron et Draco »

« Quoi que là, niveau alcool, on est plutôt pas mal » Répliqua Lavande, tout en regardant Padma et Parvati, qui dansait à deux, et très sensuellement, sous les regards de Ron et Seamus. Draco était avec Luna, qui n'avait pas tenu l'alcool, et était en train de vomir toute ses tripes

« Bah, vous avez rien vu ! A l'anniversaire d'Harry, on a bu bien plus que ça, et on était que cinq » Rigola la Poufsouffle, tout en se remémorant cette soirée.

« Vous êtes sérieux à boire autant ? A cinq en plus ! » Fit Hermione, légèrement choquée.

« Et si tu savais vraiment ce qu'on fais parfois.. » Fit Hannah, avec un sourire en coin

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda la brune

« Tu veux voir ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Okay, alors… HARRY RON SUSAN PAR ICI ! » Cria Hannah, à travers la pièce

Les concernés s'approchèrent alors, accompagnés de Josh, John, Draco, Daphné. Seamus était resté avec Padma et Parvati

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hannah ? J'étais en train d'apprendre à Josh comment faire la technique du faucon gallois ! » Fit Harry

« Ces filles veulent voir notre résistance à l'alcool, elles n'ont pas l'air de croire ce qu'on peut faire. » Expliqua Hannah.

Soudain, un sourire apparu sur le visage de Draco

« Enfin ! Je pensais que ça allait prendre plus de temps que ça cette fois ! » S'exclama-t-il

Ron, Susan et Harry se mirent à sourirent, et allèrent chercher des chaises. Avec Hannah, ils se mirent en carré sur la table basse, quelques bouteilles autour d'eux, et de nombreux verres.

« On fait lequel ? » Demanda Ron

« Oh je sais très bien lequel on va faire » Rétorqua Susan, tout en sortant un jeu de carte. Elle s'adressa à Harry « Rouge ou noir ? »

« Rouge »

« Plus ou moins ? »

« Plus »

« Interne ou externe ? »

« Interne ».

Susan répéta le même processus avec Ron, Hannah et elle-même. Puis elle passa le jeu de carte à Draco. Ce dernier pris les rênes de l'arbitrage

Il sortit trois cartes successives, et les donna à Harry, sans qu'il les voie. Il fit de même avec les autres, et bientôt chacun avait trois cartes en face d'eux. Draco fit un gros carré avec les cartes sur la table.

« Je comprends rien du tout » S'exclama Lavande

« Moi non plus » Rajouta Daphné

« Patience les filles, ça arrive » Répondit Josh, le plus naturellement au monde

Les quatre joueurs retournèrent leurs cartes

As de cœur, 8 de pique et Valet de pique pour Harry

10 de pique, 10 de carreau et 2 de cœur pour Susan

8 de trèfle, 9 de carreau et roi de trèfle pour Ron

Dame de cœur, cinq de pique et trois de pique pour Hannah

« Harry, tu en bois une pour les réponses, et huit pour tes cartes. Susan, tu en bois trois pour tes réponses, et 22 pour les cartes, ça pique hein ? Ronnychou tu en bois trois pour les réponses, et tu en donnes huit à cause du roi. Hannah, tu ne bois pas pour les réponses, et tu en donne trois pour ta dame » Annonça Draco

Les joueurs s'exècutèrent, et Hannah et Ron donnèrent leurs gorgées à Harry, qui du coup en bu onze de plus. Puis Draco souleva les cartes, du bas vers le haut, et donna des instructions aux joueurs. A chaque cartes qu'ils possédaient, ils pouvaient donner des gorgées lorsqu'ils avaient la carte, sinon, ils en buvaient selon le palier (1 au 1er, 2 au 2ème etc…) Il y avait 6 paliers, et le dernier palier faisait preuve de cul sec.

Au final, rien que dans la partie, Susan et Harry ont fini une bouteille de vodka, chacun. Ron et Hannah étaient très bien, puisqu'ils avaient fait alliance pour tout donner aux deux autres. A la fin de la partie, les quatre amis rigolèrent et se levèrent tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Hermione, Lavande et Daphné étaient bouché bée. Comment pouvaient-ils ingurgiter autant d'alcool, et ne rien ressentir ?

« C'est pas humain ! Ils devraient être complétement morts ! » S'époumona Daphné

« Oh mes chéries, vous nous connaissez pas » Rigola Susan

« Avec toutes les fois où on fait des soirées, ça, c'était notre amuse-bouche » Expliqua Harry

« Ça vous dit de jouer ? » Proposa Ron

Et c'est ainsi qu'une partie regroupant plus de joueurs commença. Padma et Parvati s'étaient même décidées à les rejoindre. Seamus, qui n'avait pas arrêté de boire, était endormi sur une chaise. La soirée avançait bien, et plus le temps passait, plus on se rendit compte que les maraudeurs, Susan, Hannah et les Américains tenaient vraiment bien l'alcool. _'Conséquence de la popularité'_ pensa Hermione.

A un moment, Harry se leva, et monta sur une chaise.

« Bon les copains ! Maintenant qu'on a bien bu et bien manger ! Je propose que Draco ouvre ses cadeaux ! »

Les autres acclamèrent l'idée, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la petite pile de cadeaux. Draco prit celui de Remus et Sirius en premier. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, se méfiant d'une blague des deux anciens maraudeurs, mais rien. Dedans, il y avait juste une superbe montre, cadeau habituel des sorciers, lorsqu'un enfant atteignait l'âge adulte. La montre était d'un noir profond, et l'intérieur était tout en or. Draco sourit et la mit à son poignet gauche.

Il se saisit alors d'un autre cadeau, et l'ouvrit. C'était un livre, venant de Parvati et Padma 'Les potions indiennes' par un célèbre écrivain indien. Il parcouru avidement le sommaire et alla remercier les deux jumelles. Il prit un autre cadeau, plus grand, qui venait d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui avait offert une boite magique, permettant de mettre beaucoup plus de choses dedans, que cela n'était possible. Il remercia chaleureusement la gryffondor, avant de prendre le cadeau de Lavande.

Cette dernière lui avait offert un kit d'entretien pour les chaudrons, puisqu'il était très doué en potions. Daphné lui avait offert un nouvel ensemble de chaudron, pour compléter sa collection. Seamus lui avait offert une paire de gant en peau de dragon, qui pouvait résister aux potions les plus corrosives. Luna lui avait offert une chaine en argent.

Les deux américains lui lancèrent une boite, que Draco ouvrit. Deux places pour aller à la grande conférence des grands potionnistes en Amérique ! Il se leva et fit une petite danse ridicule, pour démontrer sa joie, devant le rire de ses amis. Vint enfin le cadeau de Ron et Harry. C'était une grande boite carrée, encore plus grande que lui.

Il l'ouvrit et y trouva… Une autre boite. Il ouvrit cette nouvelle boite, et il retrouva un autre paquet. Il continua d'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce que le paquet fût encore plus petit que sa main. Lorsqu'enfin, il fut arrivé au dernier emballage, il y vit juste un bout de papier. Il le prit et le lut à voix haute.

 _Ton cadeau est sur ton bureau_

Il regarda ses amis, avant de sprinter dans sa chambre. Les invités entendirent un grand cri de joie, avant qu'il ne revienne, avec deux objets. Le premier, et non des moindres, était un nouveau balai, l'éclair de feu. Il était personnalisé avec son nom gravé dans le manche. Le deuxième cadeau était un petit louveteau, tout gris, que Draco avait placé sur son épaule.

« Alors ça te plait hein ? » Demanda Harry en souriant

« J'te l'avais dit ! » Répliqua Ron

« Et comment les gars, ou vous avez trouvé un loup comme ça ? » Fit le blond, tout en caressant son nouvel animal de compagnie

« Quand mon parrain était sorti, il est tombé sur une mère loup qui venait d'être attaquée, et ce petit gars était avec. La mère n'avait plus aucune chance, alors il l'a ramené à la maison » Expliqua Harry

« Et Remus nous as informé que c'était un animal magique. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul, et peut voir les mêmes choses que les sorciers » Ajouta Ron

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? » Demanda Daphné, qui s'était rapproché pour caresser le petit loup.

« Mmmmh, je pense que je vais l'appeler… Ares ! Ouais Ares ! Ça sonne bien ! »

« Bon choix Dray ! » Approuva Daphné, avec un sourire.

Après quelques petites gratouilles sur le nouvelle animal de Draco, ce dernier le ramena dans sa chambre, ou il le laissa là, ne voulant pas le prendre avec lui pour la soirée. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il vit qu'Harry avait redémarré une partie avec ses amis. Il réussit à rejoindre le jeu, et la soirée repris son cours.

Au bout de quelques parties, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Ron, Lavande, Susan, Josh et Daphné en état. Tous les autres étaient partis se coucher, la fatigue, ou l'alcool, les ayant rattrapés. Même Hannah, qui avait subi une attaque de la part de ses quatre amis de toujours. Les personnes restantes étaient en train de discuter de l'état de Draco, qui était parti rejoindre sa copine quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller se coucher.

« N'empêche, quand j'y pense, Dray est le seul d'entre nous à avoir une copine » S'exprima Ron

« FAUX ! J'ai aussi une copine » Répondit Josh, entre deux gorgées. « Depuis peu, certes, mais j'en ai une »

« Hé Félicitations mec ! Tu nous la présentes quand ? » Demanda Harry, tout sourire.

« Probablement jamais, j'ai pas envie qu'elle ait peur en te voyant Pot'Potter ! » Rétorqua l'Américain

« Parce que c'est sûr qu'elle a pas eu un avant-gout de ce qu'on est capable de faire, en te voyant comme tu es ! » Le taquina Ron

« Je me suis calmé d'ailleurs les gars, depuis que je suis avec elle, je fais presque aucune blague, ni John d'ailleurs, il essaye de sortir avec une autre fille aussi. »

« Ça doit être triste l'école, sans blague… » Fit Susan

« On s'y habitue » répondit simplement l'américain

« Enfin bref, nous on a encore les maraudeurs » S'exclama Ron, d'un air particulièrement fier.

« Vous ne comptez pas vous arrêtez ? » Demanda Lavande

« Bien sûr que non ! On à toute notre scolarité, profitons de notre jeunesse ! » Répondit Harry, tout en vidant un autre verre. « On refais une partie ? » Demanda-t-il

Les autres acquiescèrent, et une nouvelle partie débuta. Et cette fois-ci, à la fin du jeu, il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Lavande, Draco qui était revenu et Susan. Ils étaient tous un petit peu éméchés, mais rien de plus qu'un flair. Mais, cela n'empêche pas quelques fuites de temps en temps…

« Au fait Shad', je sais pas si je t'ai dit, mais Sara m'a invité pour une journée à son école. Certes c'est pendant les cours, mais ça vaut le coup d'y aller. J'ai le droit de venir avec une personne, ça te dit ? » Demanda Harry

« Mais clairement que ça me dit ! » S'enthousiasma le blond.

« Shad' ? » Demanda Lavande

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire glisser l'un des secrets des maraudeurs.

« Ouais il m'appelle comme ça depuis la fois où j'ai testé une potion, qui m'a donné les cheveux encore plus noirs que ceux d'Harry cet été. Pas très glorieux hein… » Fit le blond de Gryffondor, tout en envoyant un regard qui en dit long à son camarade.

« Vous vous voyez souvent l'été ? » Demanda Lavande

« Avec Ron, Harry et Draco passent quasiment la majeure partie de l'été ensemble à trainer chez eux. Assez souvent Hannah et moi on les rejoint. Et en général, l'anniversaire d'Harry, fin juillet, c'est le moment ou Hannah part en vacances avec sa famille et m'invite. » Répondit Susan

« Ça doit être bien de pouvoir se voir aussi souvent en dehors des cours… Les parents d'Hermione, bien qu'acceptant la magie, n'aime pas trop la voir souvent. Ils acceptent qu'on vienne la voir de temps en temps, si c'est pas trop souvent, mais elle ne peut pas venir chez moi par exemple » Fit Lavande, tout en soupirant

« Au moins tu peux la voir » Répondit Harry

« Ouais, le pire ça doit être pour Daphné, elle avait personne à voir avant cette année » Dit Susan, tristement.

« On va essayer de s'arranger quelque chose pour cet été, elle fait partie de notre groupe maintenant » Fit Draco

« Groupe ? Je pensais que les maraudeurs, c'était que vous les garçons »

« Oh oui, nous on a rien à voir avec ça ! » Fit Susan. « Non Il veut dire groupe d'amis vraiment proches. Harry, Draco et Ron sont pratiquement des frères, sauf pour le sang, et ça vaut de même entre moi et Hannah. Et Daphné, même si elle est nouvelle, elle a carrément sa place dans notre groupe »

« Oh je vois »

« Un peu comme toi et Hermione » Termina Susan.

« Oh je ne sais pas, on est vraiment proche, mais en ce moment, c'est parfois tendu » Lavande jeta un regard vers Harry, avant de revenir vers Susan

« Oui je sais, mais ça arrive à tout le monde » Fit la Rousse en souriant pleinement

« Oui tu dois avoir raison. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me perturbe Susan… Comment vous faites pour toujours être aussi soudé ? Je veux dire, on vous voit quasiment jamais vous faire la gueule ou quoi, c'est comme si tout était parfait pour vous »

« Ca ? Bah Harry Ron et Draco sont des mecs donc déjà il y a beaucoup moins d'embrouilles entre eux. Et pour moi et Hannah, on a grandi ensemble pour quasiment toute notre vie, alors même si il y a une embrouille, t'attends un petit peu, et tout redevient normal, comme entre deux sœurs »

« Ça doit être génial de savoir qu'à tout moment quelqu'un sera là pour toi. Je sais que je ne peux compter que sur Hermione. »

« Et c'est déjà ça ! Si Harry n'était pas venu nous voir le jour d'halloween en première année, j'ose même pas imaginer comment serait ma vie »

« Mais t'en fais pas ma petite Susan Chérie, ton beau prince charmant, moi, est venu te voir ce soir-là » Fit Harry, en s'incrustant dans la conversation

« C'est vrai que vous êtes proches ! En même temps vous êtes sortis ensemble » S'exclama Lavande. Puis elle vit les grimaces sur les visages de ses deux amis, et vit que Draco s'était mis à rire. « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

« Oui » Firent les deux concernés

« Euh désolée… Rupture difficile ? »

« Non, enfin oui, mais non »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler » Fit Susan, en regardant Harry

« Allez les gars ! Vous devriez passer à autre chose ! » Rigola Draco

« NON ! » Fit Harry

« C'est pas à toi que c'est arrivé ! » continua Susan

« Peut-être mais avouez, c'est tellement peu probable votre histoire que ça mérite d'être dans le livre des records moldu ! »

« Oui, mais ça empêche pas d'avoir honte ! » Rétorqua Harry

« Honte de quoi ? » Demanda Lavande. Elle vit les trois têtes de ses amis se tourner vers elle, signe qu'ils l'avaient oublié.

« Ben Harry et Susan sont… » Commença Draco

« Tu dis un mot de plus et je t'étripe » Le coupa Susan

« Allez surement que si je fais quelque chose en votre faveur vous me laissez raconter, si Lavande promet de rien dire ! » Proposa Draco

« Je jure que je ne dirais rien » Fit la blonde.

Harry et Susan se regardèrent, et Susan murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry. Ce dernier l'écouta, puis hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, tu me permets de dire à Luna que j'aime pas qu'on me balance, et sans que t'intervienne » Fit Harry

« Et tu me fais mes devoirs de potions pour le reste de l'année » finit Susan

Draco perdit son sourire, et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Après tout cette histoire valait le coup, et il aimait bien les potions, mais Luna… Après mûre réflexion, il finit par accepter le contrat. Harry jura

« Putain ! On était sûr que t'accepterais pas ! »

« AHAH ! Allez racontes ton histoire mon vieux ! »

Les deux concernés rougirent vivement, se rendant compte qu'effectivement, ils allaient devoir passer à la casserole. Ils auraient dû choisir quelque chose de plus compliqué à faire, mais une parole est une parole.

« Bon euh par ou commencer… »

« Quand Harry et toi êtes sortis ensemble ? » Proposa Draco, grand sourire

« Oui, bon on est sortis ensembles comme tous les jeunes font à notre âge. Et comme tous les couples, à un moment, on se présente à notre famille. » Commença Susan

« Et c'est là que ça devient compliqué… Susan vit avec sa tante, qui l'a adopté à la fin de la première guerre » Continua Harry

« Et Harry vit avec son parrain depuis la fin de la troisième année, et son parrain l'a également adopté »

« Et comme tu le sais, l'adoption dans le monde des sorciers, ça veut dire que maintenant le parrain de Harry est considéré légalement comme son père, et que la tante de Susan est considérée comme sa mère. » Expliqua Draco

« Là où ça devient compliqué, c'est que…. » Commença Harry

« Ma tante est… Putain c'est tellement dur à dire Harry ! » Continua Susan

« En fait la tante de Susan et… » Reprit Draco, avant de se taire en voyant le regard de ses deux amis. Finalement, Susan pris une grande respiration et annonça

« Ma tante est fiancée au parrain d'Harry »

Un silence passa, pendant lequel Draco tenait évidemment son rire, Susan et Harry regardaient le sol, et Lavande essaya d'assimiler les nouvelles. Au bout d'un moment, elle comprit les implications de la dernière déclaration.

« Mais ça veut dire que… que vous êtes sortis ensemble alors qu'en réalité vous êtes frères et sœurs ?! » S'exclama Lavande, un peu fort, réveillant Daphné en même temps.

Draco explosa de rire et se roula au sol, tandis que le visage de Susan devenait rouge et qu'Harry regardait le mur pour éviter tout regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la Serpentard, encore à moitié endormie.

« Rien Daph' rendors toi » Fit Harry, doucement.

« Oh d'accord… Tu viens avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, tout en se recouchant sur le canapé ou elle était.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, pendant lequel toutes les personnes regardaient la blonde, puis à Harry. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il rejoindre la jolie blonde, ou rester avec ses amis. Inconsciemment, il regarda Draco qui lui fit un hochement discret de la tête. Son regard s'attarda sur Daphné, et, finalement, il céda. Il se leva de sa chaise, conjura une couverture et un oreiller pour lui et Daphné, il la rejoint sur le canapé. Elle se serra contre lui, et il passa son bras autour de sa taille afin de l'attirer plus près. Il finit par s'endormir, tandis que ses autres amis étaient en train de se préparer pour aller dormir également.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'énorme mal de crâne qu'elle avait. Elle se leva doucement, et vit qu'elle n'était pas la première debout. En effet, Draco, Luna, Seamus, les jumelles Patil, Hannah, Josh et John étaient réveillés dans la cuisine. Elle les rejoint, et Draco lui remit une potion anti gueule de bois, qu'elle but instantanément, même si le goût était horrible selon elle.

Elle sentit son esprit se libérer d'un poids instantanément. Elle rejoint alors la conversation

« Comment on va rentrer à Poudlard maintenant ? »

« Faut attendre que les autres se réveillent, et on pourra contacter Remus pour qu'il nous ramène au château. » Expliqua Ron

« Ah oui, et qui dort encore ? »

« Lavande, Daphné, Susan et Harry. On était parmi les derniers à se coucher hier. Ou ce matin. Mais ça parait plus comme hier. Mais c'était ce matin. Raaah je dis de la merde, oublie » Fit Draco.

« Pourquoi ne pas les réveiller maintenant et rentrer tout de suite ? » Proposa Hannah

« Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, autant les laisser dormir » Fit Seamus

« Ouais, et autant que j'aimerai bien me venger d'Harry pour sa fête d'anniversaire, Daphné m'a rien fait… On peut même pas rigoler… » Bouda Ron, tout en croisant les bras

« Daphné ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-dedans ? » S'étonna Hermione

Ron allait répondre, mais les deux américains se levèrent, et annoncèrent qu'ils devaient partir s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problème. Ils firent donc leurs aux revoir à tout le monde, et utilisèrent un portoloin pour rentrer directement chez eux.

Mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas oublié la question qu'elle avait posée. Elle allait redemander, quand Susan et Lavande débarquèrent dans la cuisine.

« Ils sont trop mignoooon ! » Fit Susan

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, on verrait un Gryffondor et une Serpentard comme ça ? » Continua Lavande, en joignant ses deux mains contre son cœur, pour l'effet.

Les autres personnes dans la cuisine acquiescèrent, surtout Draco et Ron qui souriaient comme des fous. Hermione, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas de quoi ses amis parlaient, mais sentit son cœur se serré malgré tout. Elle aperçut Ron prendre un appareil photo magique dans un tiroir, et se diriger vers le salon. Distraitement, elle le suivit. Ce qu'elle vit la fit blanchir.

Harry et Daphné dormaient ensemble sur le canapé. Au cours de la nuit, ils avaient bougés, et maintenant, Harry était sur le dos et Daphné était sur lui. Il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, pour la garder près de lui, et elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa tête. La tête de Daphné reposait dans le cou d'Harry. Les deux avaient un petit sourire sur leur visage, et étaient encore endormis.

Ron ricana quand il prit plusieurs photos de ses deux amis, tandis que les autres faisaient tous des sourires doux. Tous, sauf Hermione, qui ne savait pas quoi penser. N'était-il pas amoureux d'elle, et non de cette Serpentard ? Elle se sentait mal… Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais fit de son mieux pour les supprimer. Ce qu'elle fit plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Malgré elle, elle ressentit de la colère et une haine envers la blonde.

L'agitation qu'ils causaient réveilla Daphné et Harry. Les deux se regardèrent un instant, avant de se sourire mutuellement, puis de grimacer en ressentant les effets de l'alcool de la veille. Draco rigola et les informa qu'il n'y avait plus de potion anti-gueule de bois, ce qui amena Harry à grimacer encore plus. Heureusement pour eux, il était bientôt l'heure à laquelle Remus et le professeur Macgonagall allaient venir les chercher.

Ils se posèrent donc tous dans le salon, certains dans des états plus…. Comateux que d'autres. Néanmoins, personne, à part peut-être Lavande, ne remarque les regards noirs qu'Hermione lançaient à Harry et Daphné, qui semblaient s'être un peu isolés et parler entre eux, avec des sourires sur leurs visages.

En tout cas, une chose était sure, la jeune brune de Gryffondor allait se venger.

 **20 Janvier (Mercredi)**

La semaine avait repris son cours pour tout le monde. Hermione et Lavande s'étaient replongées dans leurs études et devoirs, tandis que les maraudeurs avaient repris leurs habitudes de blagues. Mais à part ça, les Poudlardiens avaient remarqués plusieurs choses sur les maraudeurs.

Tout d'abord, il semblait qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble, tout du moins la journée. En effet, Draco était souvent vu avec Luna dans les couloirs, ce qui était normal étant donné qu'ils étaient en couple.

Ron et Harry étaient souvent accompagnés de Susan, Daphné et Hannah pour leur part. Il semblerait que Daphné ait vraiment réussi à s'intégrer dans le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard, après le trio d'or peut-être. Cela rendait Hermione malade, de savoir qu'en quelques mois, la Serpentard avait réussi à faire partie de ce groupe, alors qu'elle connaissait Harry, Ron et Draco depuis plus longtemps. Bien qu'elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu fautive, avec tous ses accès de colère jetés contre eux.

Harry et Ron étaient actuellement en train de se rendre dans leur cours de métamorphose. Ils partageaient la classe avec les Serdaigles, donc ils ont du se séparés des filles. Sur la route ils croisèrent Draco et une conversation agréable s'installa entre les trois compagnons.

« Et puis là, il me dit qu'il avait mal visé, et le sort s'est envolé dans la tête de la fille ! » Rigola Draco, entrainant avec lui ses deux amis. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours, et prirent leur place au fond de la salle. Lorsque tout le monde arriva, le cours débuta. Sujet du jour : La transformation d'un objet en animal, partie pratique.

Tout le monde se présenta donc devant les pelottes de laine, qu'ils devaient transformés en petit chaton. Mais bien sûr, les trois maraudeurs préféraient parler entre eux, plutôt que de réaliser l'exercice, ce qui suscita un regard noir d'Hermione qui se débattait avec son sort. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation de ses trois camarades.

« Alors Harry, c'est vrai que Fleur va venir vivre avec vous ? » Fit Ron, tout en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses mains

« Ouais ! Ça va être cool ! Elle va pouvoir gérer plus facilement les comptes de Patmol ! » Répondit l'intéressé.

« En plus, l'avoir autour pourrait peut-être être bénéfique pour Patmol, il peut pas trop bouger… » Ajouta Draco

« Bien qu'il peut aller voir Amélia assez souvent… »

« Ouais, mais ça pourrait être risqués, surtout en ces temps-ci… » Finit Harry, sombrement.

« Ouais… Au fait comment ça se passe avec Daphné ? » Demanda Draco, curieusement

« Très bien ! Franchement les gars, vous continuez sur ça ? »

« Hey, c'est pas nous qui avons dormi avec elle ! » Répliqua Ron

« Ouais je sais, mais vous inquiétez pas pour moi les copains, je gère » Finit Harry, avec le célèbre sourire Potter.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à ces parôles. Mais Macgonagall finit par interrompre les trois jeunes et les fit travailler sur le sort. A la consternation de la prof, mais aussi d'Hermione, les trois réussirent sur leur premier essai, et reprirent leur conversation, plus doucement cette fois.

Bientôt, la fin du cours arriva, et tous les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur diner. Le repas se déroula de façon habituelle. Tous les élèves mangeaient avec leur groupe d'amis respectifs, et certains n'étaient pas à la table de leur maison, comme Lavande et Hermione, qui étaient à la table de Serdaigle avec Padma et Terry.

Mais cette ambiance ne dura pas. En effet un patronus chèvre arriva dans la salle

« Mangemorts attaque Pré-au-Lard ! Ils remontent vers le château ! » Fit une voix désincarnée

Et là, l'enfer se déchaina. Les plus jeunes, apeurés, criaient, accompagnés de certaines filles plus âgées, tandis que d'autres élèves cédaient à la panique. Albus Dumbledore s'écria

« SILENCE ! Que tous les élèves rejoignent leurs dortoirs respectifs sous la commande des préfets ! Les professeurs et moi allons nous occuper de cela ! »

Hermione et Lavande se mirent donc en route vers leurs camarades Gryffondor. Distraitement, elles notèrent que Daphné rejoignit Susan et Hannah. Malgré la situation, il y avait un silence de mort qui régnait sur les élèves. Finalement, une fois que tous les Gryffondors étaient en sécurité dans leur salle commune, des discussions débutèrent, sur ce qui allait se passer. Puis d'un coup, une grande explosion surgit, amenant les élèves aux fenêtres de leur tour, afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Une gerbe de flamme avait débuté devant le portail de l'école. Puis un élève cria

« Regardez ! Près de la cabane d'Hagrid ! »

Tout le monde regarda. Et ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang. A tous les élèves. En effet, six de leurs compagnons étaient en bas. Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Dès que le patronus arriva, Harry regarda ses deux compagnons, et ils acquiescèrent, pour montrer qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils suivirent donc leurs camarades vers la tour, puis s'esquivèrent dans un passage secret, avant de redescendre les escaliers et de sortir du château.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Fit une voix, à leur droite

Les trois Gryffondors tirèrent leurs baguettes rapidement dans la direction, avant d'apercevoir le trio d'or de Poudlard

« La même chose que vous, je suppose » Fit Draco, tout en abaissant sa baguette

« Ecoutez les gars, on devrait mettre notre rivalité de côté, au moins le temps de gérer ça » Proposa Longbottom

Ils acceptèrent rapidement l'idée. Après tout, ils sont dans le même camp. Ils se dirigèrent vers le portail qui mène au village. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et virent une cinquantaine de mangemorts en marche vers eux

« Merde, je pensais pas qu'ils seraient autant ! » Jura Draco

« Moi non plus » Ajouta inutilement Dean Thomas

« Pas la peine de se laisser abattre les gars » Répliqua Longbottom

« Il a raison, regardez » Fit Harry, tout en pointant sa baguette vers ses ennemis « Tsar Bomba » murmura-t-il. Un sort noir jaillit de sa baguette et s'écrasa une vingtaine de mètres devant les mangemorts

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Une grande explosion retentit, et créa un petit fossé, soulevant la terre sur les mangemorts.

« Merde je devrais vraiment apprendre à viser de loin » Fit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils

« Et ou sont les profs ? » Demanda Parvati, elle aussi, sourcils froncés.

« Ils doivent être en train d'appeler les Aurors, et l'ordre » Fit Dean

« Et Dumbledore a probablement dû se rendre au village pour les prendre par derrière » Ajouta le Survivant

« En tout cas, il faut qu'on les retienne pour le moment ! » Déclara Harry, suscitant l'approbation de ses camarades

« Je propose de les attaquer furtivement » Fit Ron

« Furtivement ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'on vous aurait pas retrouvé bande de gamins ? » vint une voix sur leur gauche. Ils se tournèrent et virent, avec horreur, que Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait là, accompagné d'une dizaine de disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Merde » Dit Ron, alors qu'Harry et Longbottom envoyait déjà une salve de sortilèges contre eux

La bataille débuta. Et, si bien formés qu'ils soient, les étudiants manquaient clairement d'expérience dans le domaine de la lutte magique. Ils avaient quand même réussi à neutraliser quatre mangemorts, mais cela leur a couté Ron, Draco et Parvati, qui gisaient, inconscients mais bien vivants sur le sol. Pour leur part, Harry et Longbottom menait leur duel contre Bellatrix, clairement la meilleure duelliste sur le terrain.

Harry nota que Dean venait de prendre un sortilège paralysant, et tomba dans l'inconscience. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, contre six mangemorts. _C'est mal parti_ pensa Harry. Mais contre toute attente, cinq mangemorts tombèrent sur le sol, stupéfixés. Dumbledore était arrivé !

Bellatrix ragea, et, reconnaissant qu'elle ne pouvait plus gagner, jeta plusieurs sorts sur Longbottom, avant d'utiliser un portoloin et de disparaitre.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! ENDOLORIS ! THUNTHOR »

Les trois sorts arrivèrent vers Longbottom. Harry, voyant que son camarade de classe n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver les sorts, se jeta sur le survivant et le poussa hors de la voie. Par chance les deux étudiants évitèrent le sortilège de la mort, mais Harry se prit de plein fouet le doloris et se sentit transpercer de part et d'autres par milles couteaux. Heureusement, le sort ne dura que quelques secondes.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler, que le dernier sort, de la foudre noire, arriva sur lui. Il sentit son corps se tétaniser, puis une immense douleur s'empara de lui. Il tomba inconscient, avant de toucher le sol.

Dumbledore arriva alors enfin au niveau de ses élèves, et nota que seul le survivant était encore conscient. Il lui demanda d'aller chercher madame Pomfresh, tandis qu'il restait ici pour surveiller ses élèves. Il inspecta rapidement les Gryffondors, et fut soulagé. Il n'y avait que des blessures mineures pour Draco, Ron, Parvati et Dean. En revanche, Harry, qui avait subi deux sorts de magie noire, était dans un état un peu plus critique. Heureusement l'infirmière de l'école arriva rapidement, en compagnie de la chef de la maison du courage, et d'une demi-douzaine d'aurors. Ensemble, ils arrêtèrent les mangemorts et ramenèrent les élèves à l'infirmerie.

 **21 Janvier (Jeudi)**

Harry ouvrit les yeux au son qui l'entourait. Il aperçut Susan en train de discuter avec Daphné. Il se leva, et les deux sorcières cessèrent immédiatement leur conversation. Susan se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! J'ai cru que j'avais perdu mon frère ! » S'écria-t-elle, tout en attirant Pomfresh vers eux.

« Hey, il en faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de moi » Fit Harry, avec un clin d'œil, mais la serrant quand même en retour.

L'infirmière effectua alors quelques tests, et affirma que le jeune garçon pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire, flanqué de Susan et de Daphné, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle avait juste pris sa main dans la sienne, et ensemble, les trois jeunes marchaient à travers Poudlard

« Tu es le dernier à t'être réveiller Harry. Apparemment, le dernier sort que tu as pris a nécessité beaucoup de soins » Expliqua Susan

« Ouais, je le sens encore à vrai dire… » Répondit Harry, tout en grimaçant

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller là-bas ? » S'écria Daphné. Harry se retourna vers elle, et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il fit une légère pression sur sa main, et répondit

« Je… On croyait qu'on serait capable de les arrêter… Avec notre formation, on était sûr qu'on pouvait le faire » Répondit le brun

« De toute évidence non » Rétorqua Daphné

« Je sais, nous sommes stupides, que veux-tu ? » Conclut Harry avec un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

Daphné se jeta sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, tout en sanglotant. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira un peu plus près de lui, tout en lui murmurant qu'il allait bien. Il vit que Susan lui souriait, et s'en allait discrètement.

Après quelques minutes, elle se retira, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je sais que j'ai aucune chance contre Granger, mais je le veux »

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa Harry. Ce dernier, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retira déjà. Elle lui sourit, et malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire elle était contente de s'être enfin confiée. Harry quant à lui, sentit quelque chose au fond de lui, et finalement, il sourit à la jolie blonde en face de lui.

« Peut-être que maintenant, tu n'as aucune chance, mais… Si on continue comme ça, je pense… Non je suis sûr que tu l'auras cette chance » Annonça-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et annonça

"Au fait, la carte est finie"


	8. Chapter 8 Février

**1** **er** **Février (lundi)**

Harry se rendait au QG des maraudeurs. Il venait de sortir de son entrainement de quidditch avec Katie. Il avait appris la semaine d'avant que le coach garderait la composition originale titulaires/remplaçants. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il participera forcément au match d'ouverture pour la coupe du monde U18.

Il n'y avait plus de matches de préparation avec d'autres équipes jusqu'au début de la compétition en juin. Et, grâce à leurs performances durant les trois matches amicaux, ils partaient déjà avec une assez bonne confiance. Ils savaient quels étaient leurs points faibles, mais aussi leurs points forts. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient gagner. Harry avait hâte de soulever la coupe avec ses coéquipiers. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'a pas été plus en contact que ça avec Victor Krum pendant sa 4ème année. Il aurait pu recevoir des conseils pour rester calme durant un tel événement.

Enfin bon, la coupe du monde est encore loin, et pour le moment, il était arrivé au QG. Il vit Ron et Draco parlait avec animation, surement à propos du passage secret dans les donjons, derrière une statue de Serpentard. Daphné était en train de faire son devoir de métamorphose. Harry sourit doucement en la voyant. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant, mais depuis qu'elle avait rejoint leur groupe, la jolie blonde de la maison des serpents s'était vraiment améliorée dans les cours. Probablement grâce à leur technique.

Parce que oui, ils avaient une technique. Pour maitriser aussi facilement tous les sorts, il en fallait bien une. Bien qu'Harry ait des facilités en métamorphose, Draco en défense et Ron en sortilèges, ils n'avaient pas le niveau de grands maitres et ils le savaient. Mais en première année, Ron s'était rendu compte que les mouvements de baguettes n'importaient pas ! Ils avaient expérimenté plusieurs semaines avant de comprendre que tout était à la base de l'intention. Du coup, ils abandonnèrent rapidement l'apprentissage des mouvements, et se concentrèrent sur leur concentration pour jeter les sorts. Et là, Draco avait été utile, car il leur avait appris la base de l'occlumencie. Cela leur permettait d'être plus concentré, plus efficace pour les sorts. Le seul problème était que ni Harry, ni Ron n'était vraiment bon pour la magie de l'esprit, et Draco avait déjà atteint son seuil maximal de compétences, et ne pouvait pas améliorer ses fines barrières d'occlumencie.

Mais ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment. Ils avaient transmis leur savoir à Daphné, qui était réellement puissante pour la magie de l'esprit. Et assez rapidement, la jeune fille s'était améliorée, à tel point qu'elle avait déjà terminé d'apprendre les sorts de défense de la 6ème année. Elle s'attaquait maintenant à la métamorphose. Bien entendu, cette connaissance ne restait pas qu'aux maraudeurs. Ils l'avaient aussi transmise à Susan et Hannah. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'à eux cinq, et maintenant six, ils étaient facilement dans les vingt meilleurs de leur année. Ils n'étaient pas premiers, parce qu'il y avait les Serdaigles, et le groupe d'Hermione qui faisait un meilleur travail qu'eux, au niveau théoriques, mais ils s'en fichaient. Aucun d'eux ne voulait modifier un sort ou en créer donc ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Hé les gars ! Quoi d'neuf ? » Se fit reconnaitre Harry. Ses trois compagnons le regardèrent.

« C'est sur et certain qu'il y a un passage secret derrière la statue Reap' ! » Fit Draco

« Ouais, Omy a réussi à bouger un petit peu la statue, et on a pu voir un passage ! » Dit Ron, enthousiaste.

« Nickel ! J'suis trop curieux faut qu'on aille résoudre ce mystère les copains ! » Répondit Harry

« Et pourquoi pas y aller maintenant ? » Demanda Daphné

Les trois maraudeurs la regardèrent, avant d'acquiescer. Les quatre jeunes se dirigèrent en silence vers la statue en question. Avoir la carte du maraudeur finie était un avantage. En particulier pour Daphné qui, malgré avoir rejoint les maraudeurs, n'était pas encore à l'aise pour la discrétion. En parlant de la carte, Harry, Draco et Ron étaient déçus finalement. Avoir la carte ne leur donnait plus le frisson de la possibilité de se faire attraper dans les couloirs.

Arrivés à leur destination, Harry se mit à inspecter la statue, tandis que Ron et Draco essayaient de lancer quelques sorts pour trouver comment faire bouger la statue. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que les trois abandonnèrent. Daphné souri quand elle vit leur mine défaite, avant de s'avancer doucement vers la statue. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Harry, remarquant cela, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Oh rien, c'est juste qu'on dirait qu'il y a des runes écrites sur le socle, mais c'est trop vieux, j'arrive pas à les lire »

Harry se redressa, et inspecta alors le socle. Il n'y connaissait rien aux runes, mais vit en effet que l'état dans lequel se trouvait le socle n'était pas parfait. Il chercha quel sort il pourrait utiliser pour améliorer la lecture, mais Ron le devança. Daphné pu alors lire facilement :

« Obscurité… Humidité… Ténèbres » Lu la blonde

« Oh c'est facile ! Faut mouiller la statue et éteindre nos lumières pour passer alors ! » Compris Draco

Et ils éteignirent les lumières de leurs baguettes, avant de lancer un aguamenti sur la statue. Mais rien ne se passa. Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de recommencer. Même résultat. Il soupira, et s'assit pour réfléchir. Daphné, quant à elle le rejoint. Ron soupira et lança un sort pour sécher l'eau. Draco ralluma sa baguette. Ils entendirent un petit grincement. Et c'est là qu'Harry comprit

« Mais oui ! Faut combattre l'obscurité et l'humidité pour passer ! Et quoi de mieux que le soleil ? » Expliqua-t-il aux autres, tout en faisant apparaitre une boule de lumière au bout de sa baguette et de la lancer vers la statue. Cette dernière s'écarta alors sur la gauche, révélant le passage secret. Harry pompa son poing en l'air, tandis que Ron et Draco s'y engouffraient déjà.

« Je me demande ou ça nous mène ? » Se demanda Daphné

« Une seule façon de le savoir » Fit Harry, en lui tendant la main. La jeune blonde la prit, et ensemble, ils avancèrent dans le tunnel. La statue se referma derrière eux, les laissant dans le noir.

« Lumos ».

Les deux jeunes avancèrent doucement, dans un petit couloir. Ils montèrent plusieurs marches, ce qui laissa penser à Harry, qu'ils étaient au moins au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout, ils virent le roux et le blond de Gryffondor. Ces deux étaient derrière une sorte de porte. Draco regarda la main d'Harry, liée à celle de Daphné, avant de laisser un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Vous attendez quoi là ? » Demanda Harry

« Bah vous deux » Dit Ron, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde. Il ouvrit alors la porte et s'y engouffra. Les trois autres le suivirent, et ils rigolèrent en observant l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterris.

« La salle commune de Poufsouffle ! » Fit Ron, sous ses rires.

« Une petite blague ça vous dit ? » Proposa Harry

« T'as quoi en tête ? » Demanda Daphné

« Une preuve de notre passage ? » Proposa Draco

Et Daphné put apercevoir trois sourires mauvais sur leurs visages. Les trois se mirent alors à jeter des sorts aux tapisseries orange et bronze, pour changer la couleur en or et rouge. Ils transformèrent les tapis en paillettes dorées et rouge et firent apparaitre des centaines de peluches de lions. Pour finir, ils firent apparaitre un message flottant : « Salut les Poufsouffles ! »

Daphné rigola à la vue, avant d'ajouter sa touche, et d'ajouter quelques peluches de serpents, et de colorer certaines peluches de lions en vert. Les quatre jeunes observèrent le résultat quelques instant, avant de repartir, leur méfait accompli. Après quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent au QG et se dirent chacun bonne nuit, avant que Draco et Ron repartirent à leur dortoir. Harry resta un peu plus longtemps pour se retrouver seul avec Daphné.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et la pris dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui retourna son câlin, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le canapé le plus proche, avant de se séparer. Harry lui sourit brillamment, avant de se pencher lentement vers elle. Il allait l'embrasser, et il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Mais contre toute attente, il atterrit sur la joue de la blonde. Il se retira, interloqué, et regarda la jeune fille.

« Pas avant que tu l'aies oublié » Lui murmura Daphné, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

 **2 Février (Mardi)**

Harry descendit avec Draco prendre son petit déjeuner, Ron ayant voulu rejoindre Daphné pour ne pas la laisser seule.

« Je te jure qu'elle m'a dit ça Dray ! » fit Harry en soupirant

« Je pensais pourtant qu'elle voulait sortir avec toi ? » S'étonna le blond

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi ! Et ce que je pense toujours ! »

« Mais elle t'as clairement dit non mon pote ! »

« Non, faut juste que je l'oublie elle… »

« T'es amoureux d'Hermione depuis un an maintenant Ry', et malgré tous les râteaux que tu t'es pris t'as jamais arrêté, pourquoi tu arrêterais maintenant ? » Lui demanda le blond

« Ecoutes, je… La dernière fois… J'ai parlé avec Lavande, et à la fin de notre conversation, elle est venue et a commencé à m'insulter gratuitement. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, ce jour-là, j'ai décidé d'abandonner. »

« Abandonner ? » S'étonna Draco

« Oui, abandonner… J'en ai marre Draco… J'en ai marre d'être traité comme de la merde… Marre d'espérer et de me faire rejeter. Je vais me battre Dray. Je vais combattre cette foutue malédiction comme l'a fait mon arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-père. »

« Tu penses pouvoir réussir ? »

« Pour être franc ? Non. Mais je vais tout faire pour… » Soupira Harry

« Et on t'aidera mon pote ! Tu sais que Ron et moi on sera là ! » Le réconforta Draco.

« Je sais merci les copains ! Susan et Hannah aussi je les connais trop bien. » Ajouta Harry

« Et je suis sûr que Daphné t'aidera aussi ! Après tout, c'est dans son intérêt que t'oublies Hermione ! » Renchérit Draco, un peu taquin.

Harry sourit, avant de répondre

« Aller viens, j'ai envie de voir comment vont réagir les Poufsouffles ! »

Et les deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. A leur insu, quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation. En fait, plusieurs personnes. Daphné sourit avant de se rendre vers la grande salle, Ron à ses côtés.

Hermione et Lavande se tenaient là, sans bouger. Lavande regarda sa meilleure amie, craignant sa réaction. Elle vit que le visage de son amie était tordu dans la douleur. Elle lui posa alors une main sur l'épaule, dans l'espoir de lui apporter son soutien.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Une partie d'elle était soulagée. Soulagé de ne plus devoir subir toutes ses avances et propositions ridicules. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était vexée. Comment peut-il choisir une autre fille qu'elle ? Une Serpentard en plus ?

« Je te jure Lav', qu'à partir de maintenant je ferais tout pour qu'il me remarque. Je laisserai pas cette sale Serpentard me le prendre ! Je le laisserai pas m'oublier si facilement ! »

« Tu l'aimes ? » S'étonna Lavande

« Je crois bien… »

De son côté, La blonde de Gryffondor était surprise. Elle était persuadée qu'Hermione ne pourrait jamais tomber pour la jeune star de Quidditch. Et avec ce qu'elle savait maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre que son amie devrait être avec Harry. Mais, si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, alors, elle ferait son rôle de meilleure amie, et l'encouragera, lui prodiguera des conseils pour qu'elle puisse réussir.

Harry était en train de manger avec Ron, Draco et Daphné à la table des Serpentards. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers les poufsouffles qui envoyaient des regards noirs dans leur direction. Leur salle commune, l'endroit le plus privé pour la maison de la fidélité, souillé par des lions ? Forcément ça ne leur plaisait pas.

Sauf à deux personnes. Une certaine rousse et sa meilleure amie, la blonde. Susan et Hannah étaient descendues ensemble dans la salle commune, et ce qu'elle a vu les a fait mourir de rire. Leurs compatriotes essayaient de se débarrasser des peluches, et de faire revenir la couleur d'origine aux tapisseries.

Hannah avait attrapé un lion vert, tandis que Susan avait opté pour un lion rouge, et elles s'étaient dirigées vers la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elles rejoignirent les maraudeurs lorsqu'elles les aperçurent.

« Bien joué les copains ! » Commença Hannah

« Vous auriez dû voir la tête des autres ce matin ! A mourir de rire ! » Rigola Susan

« On pourrait peut-être regarder la mémoire dans une pensine ? » Proposa Hannah

Et ainsi, une conversation animée fût entamée sur les réactions des étudiants de la maison de la fidélité. Mais cette conversation ne dura pas longtemps, qu'Harry reçut un mot du directeur voulant qu'il aille le voir dans son bureau.

Intrigué, le brun alla donc satisfaire sa curiosité et se dirigea vers la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, et s'être engagé dans un petit escalier, Harry arriva dans le bureau. Il vit que le directeur était déjà là, et qu'il était en compagnie de Longbottom.

« Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ? » Harry fit connaitre sa présence

« Ah Harry, mon garçon. Sorbet citron ? » Proposa le vieil homme

« Je vous remercie » Répondit Harry, tout en prenant un bonbon, et en le mettant dans sa bouche.

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler ça, c'est vraiment dégeulasse » Fit Longbottom.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit, donnant son attention au directeur.

« Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu connais sur ta famille ? » Demanda Dumbledore

« Quoi ? Eh bien, je sais que je suis l'héritier Potter, né de Lady Lily Potter et Lord James Charlus Potter monsieur »

« Encore plus loin que ça mon garçon »

« Euh… mes grands-parents sont Charlus Henry Potter, qui a épousé Dorea Potter née Black. Charlus avait une sœur qui est morte juste après que mon père soit né. Je sais aussi que la fortune de la famille Potter provient d'Arthur Potter, qui a fait un gros business dans la poterie, et que grâce à cette richesse, nous avons gagné notre place au Magenmagot. Je sais que Fleamont Potter a inventé une potion pour les cheveux et qu'il a ainsi augmenté notre fortune. Une croyance populaire dit que nous sommes des descendants de Godric Gryffondor lui-même, mais après avoir vérifié avec les gobelins, c'est faux. Je sais aussi qu'après la dernière guerre, je suis le dernier Potter en vie, et que, grâce à cela, je peux accéder aux voutes de familles avant l'âge requis. Pourquoi ? »

« Avant de répondre, connais tu le conte de Beedle le barde ? »

« L'histoire populaire pour les enfants à propos des reliques de la mort ? »

« Je suppose que tu la connais alors. Dans cette histoire, qui sont les détenteurs de ces reliques ? »

« Les frères Peverell. Monsieur, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire »

« J'y arrive. Un fait que peu de personne connait, est que la famille Peverell a bien existée, et est aujourd'hui éteinte. A l'époque, le frère le plus âgé était le chef de la maison Peverell. Mais, quand il a acquis, et perdu sa baguette, ainsi que sa vie, ce titre est passé au deuxième frère. Ce dernier s'étant laissé mourir de désespoir, le titre revint alors au troisième frère Ignotus »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire, que les reliques de la mort existent ? »

« Je crois en effet, qu'elles existent. A ton avis, comment la ligne Peverell s'est-elle éteinte ? »

« Tous les membres de la famille sont morts »

« Très bonne supposition. C'est dommage qu'elle soit fausse. » Rétorqua Longbottom

« Neville » le réprimanda Dumbledore. « Ignotus a eu un fils et une fille. Lorsqu'il acquit son titre de Lord Peverell, son fils était malade, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le sauver, à l'époque. Et souviens-toi qu'en ces temps, les contrats de mariages étaient très coutumiers. Sa fille, Ophélia Peverell était destinée à se marier avec nul autre que Georges Potter, qui était un paysan anglais. Lorsqu'Ignotus mourut, il laissa toute la fortune de la famille Peverell à sa fille, connue alors sous le nom d'Ophélia Potter. Ophélia et Georges eurent un fils qu'ils prénommèrent Arthur Potter, en hommage au roi Arthur de la légende. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que… »

« Oui Harry, tu es un descendant direct de la famille Peverell. » Conclut le vieux sorcier

« Cela veut donc dire que ma fortune, n'est pas entièrement due aux Potter ? »

« Hé bien ça, je ne sais pas, je ne regarde pas les finances de chaque famille mon garçon » fit Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je devrais aller vérifier avec les gobelins alors » Murmura Harry, pour lui-même.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir Harry » Continua le directeur

« Ah ? »

« J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que la cape d'invisibilité que tu as en ta possession est la célèbre cape de la mort. Je pense que tu es en possession d'une des trois reliques de la mort Harry. »

« Sans blague ! Woah ! » S'émerveilla le jeune sorcier

« N'est-ce pas ? En fait j'ai une faveur à te demander » commença le directeur

« On a besoin de ta cape Potter » Lâcha Longbottom

Dumbledore lança un regard de mécontentement au Survivant, mais reporta son attention vers Harry, ce qui confirma la véracité des propos de l'autre Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça te regardes pas » Répliqua Longbottom

« Je pense que si, puisque c'est MA cape » Contra Harry

« Neville » Réprimanda de nouveau le directeur. « Mais il a raison Harry, nous avons besoin de ta cape »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hélas mon garçon, je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Alors vous n'aurez pas ma cape » Termina le jeune brun

« C'est très important. S'il te plait, réfléchis à deux fois. » Tenta le directeur

« J'ai dit non. Je ne prêterai pas ma cape »

« Même si elle pourrait me permettre d'éliminer Voldemort ? » Lança Longbottom

Harry le fixa quelques instants, et sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule décision à prendre. Il soupira, et regarda de nouveau le directeur.

« Je ne vous prêterai pas ma cape. Elle appartenait à mon père. Vous n'avez plus le droit de me demander quelque chose en rapport avec mes parents depuis 15 ans. Trouvez un autre plan. »

Il vit brièvement le regard de déception du directeur, avant qu'il ne se retourne et qu'il quitte le bureau. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui prêter cette cape. Mais il ne pouvait pas, en toute bonne conscience, le faire. Il possédait très peu de choses de ses parents, et la seule chose qui le relie à son père, est cette cape. Personne d'autre que sa famille ne pourra l'utiliser. Et pour le moment, sa famille se résume à : Sirius, Remus, Ron et Draco.

Cette conversation l'avait énervé. Si bien que sur son chemin, il envoya valser des premières années qui se trouvaient dans le couloir pour se rendre en cours de sortilèges. Lorsqu'il entra en classe, il vit que Ron et Draco étaient déjà assis ensemble. Il voulut s'asseoir près de Daphné, mais visiblement, une autre fille de Serpentard était assise avec elle. Il regarda et vit qu'il ne restait que deux places de libres. Une à côté de Dean Thomas, ou une autre à coté de Pansy Parkinson. Cette journée commençait vraiment à empirer. Surtout que Longbottom était arrivé juste derrière lui, et s'était précipité vers son ami.

Grommelant, Harry se dirigea vers Pansy, qui avait l'air aussi enchantée que lui de son voisin de table. Même si elle était à Serpentard, et faisait partie de la bande de Nott, Pansy ne lui avait jamais fait de remarques désobligeantes. Elles étaient réservées à Longbottom. C'était déjà ça. Il put au moins passé un cours tranquillement.

En fait, le cours s'était même très bien déroulé. Bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre, l'héritière Parkinson avait un talent en sortilèges, et ça se voyait. Elle avait maitrisé le sort de protection de la vie privée presque en même temps que lui, et un peu après Ron, qui était l'un des meilleurs de la classe.

A la fin du cours, il sortit et rejoint Ron et Draco, pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose avec les poufsouffle. Sur la route il croisa Susan et Hannah, et ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah demande à Harry ce que Dumbledore voulait. Le jeune brun hésita. Mais finalement partagea tout ce qu'il avait appris de cet entretien avec ses meilleurs amis, tout en faisant une note mentale pour en parler avec Daphné.

Plus tard, au moment du déjeuner, les cinq amis avaient rejoint la blonde de Serpentard à la table de Poufsouffle et jouissait d'un excellent repas, lorsqu'une chouette vint se poser devant Harry

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Te souviens-tu que tu avais le droit de passer une journée dans mon école ? Eh bien la directrice vient de t'accorder deux jours ! Donc si cela te va, je te propose de venir ce dimanche, dans l'après-midi avec ton ami. Nous passerons la journée ensemble dans l'école. Vous aurez une chambre au soir qui vous sera réservée. Le lendemain, vous participerez au cours avec ma classe et vous repartirez dans la soirée, après le repas au soir. J'ai hâte que tu viennes !_

 _Bisous, Sara._

Harry sourit en lisant cette lettre de sa coéquipière de Quidditch. Il passa la lettre à Draco qui la parcouru rapidement, avant de signaler son accord à son ami. Les deux garçons partagèrent la nouvelle aux autres, et la journée reprit son cours habituel.

Plus tard, bien après que les cours soient finis, Hermione et Lavande rentraient vers leur dortoir pour aller se coucher, après une séance intensive de bibliothèque. Elles discutaient du nouveau numéro de Sorcière Hebdo qui venait de publier la liste des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels les plus beaux en France. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand elles entendirent la voix d'Harry. Hermione attira sa meilleure amie derrière une statue et lui fit signe de se taire.

« Je te promet ! Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire… » Fit la voix du jeune Gryffondor

« Tu as essayé de lui proposer un rendez-vous ? » Demanda une voix qui appartenait à une femme.

« Non, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais si elle dit oui, et que tu sens que tu passes un bon moment, sans penser à autre chose qu'à elle, tu peux être sûr que tu commenceras à t'en sortir. »

« Je vais essayer ça, merci Hannah ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un bon sentiment à propos de ça. »

« Comment ça ? » Fit la Poufsouffle, découverte.

« Je sais pas, c'est comme si quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que ça y est. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Comme si… Comme quand ma baguette m'a choisi en fait. C'est le même sentiment de confort et de sécurité. C'est bizarre, mais confortable » Répondit Harry, de façon totalement honnête

« Mieux qu'avec Susan ? »

« Je l'ai ressenti pour Susan, mais quand on l'a su, ça a disparu. Mais même, ce n'était pas aussi fort que maintenant. Et toi les amours ? » Taquina Harry

« Eh bien… J'ai bien quelqu'un en vue… » Rougit Hannah

« Ah bon ? Je le connais ? »

« Je pense que oui… Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien ? »

« Motus et bouche cousue ! »

« Tu le connais très bien, puisque c'est Ron… »

Harry se stoppa net sur le chemin.

« Ron ? On parle bien de l'imbécile roux qui est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et mon frère dans tout, sauf le sang ? »

« Lui-même. Depuis l'année dernière, je le vois d'une lueur différente. Mais j'ai peur de perdre ce qu'on a construit ensemble depuis la première année. J'ai peur que dans l'hypothèse où l'on se met ensemble, que ça peut diviser notre groupe. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette. J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas entre nous… »

« La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si l'on a des regrets. Si j'étais à ta place j'essaierai. Nous allons diviser notre groupe, c'est clair. Mais regarde Draco et Luna. Ils arrivent à passer du temps ensemble, et pourtant Draco traine autant avec nous qu'avant. Le fait que vous serez tous les deux dans notre groupe ne peut être que bénéfique. Et puis, si tu sors avec lui, c'est comme si tu serais ma belle-sœur ! »

« Mais… Et tu crois qu'il y a une chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? » Demanda timidement la jolie blonde de Poufsouffle.

« Ecoute Hannah, tu es l'une des plus belles filles de notre année. Merde, même de l'école en fait ! Tu fais partie des personnes les plus populaires de cette école. Tu es l'une des plus intelligentes. Je ne vois pas, mais alors vraiment pas pourquoi il ne serait pas intéressé. » La rassura Harry

« Mais… Il t'en a déjà parlé ? »

« Ron est encore un peu en retard pour savoir comment s'y prendre avec les filles. Il comprend ! Attention, il comprend. Il est juste un peu plus lent que Draco et moi. Si tu lui montres un peu plus que tu le veux lui, il finira forcément par ne voir que toi »

« Ne voir que moi ? »

« Eh bien, il t'a invité toi au bal de noël non ? Je me souviens qu'il avait déjà refusé l'invitation de Su Li et de Lisa Turpin avant de venir à toi, c'est bon signe non ? »

« Oui je pense. Merci Ry' ! »

« De rien Hann' tu sais qu'on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres. »

« Oui d'ailleurs ! Tu sais pas ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ! Longbottom pense que Nott est un mangemort marqué ! »

« Nott ? Marqué ? Peu probable franchement, il n'a que seize ans. Même Voldemort sait mieux que de recruter des adolescents. »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais Susan a entendu Pansy Parkinson parler avec Daphné, et lui dire qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'était devenu Nott cette année »

« Tu es sûre ? Je demanderai à Daphné »

« Oui j'en suis certaine ! Et c'est vrai que Nott est plus calme cette année. Peut-être qu'il prépare quelque chose ? »

« Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il va bientôt devenir la cible de blagues ? Mmmh à voir avec les copains. »

« Ouais. Bon je vais retourner à mon dortoir, je suis crevée, et je dois parler à Susan »

« Aaaah le fameux 'Girl Talk' ? »

« Exactement ! Bonne nuit Ry' » Dit Hannah, tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue du brun.

Il reprit alors son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Peut-être que Parkinson n'était pas une sorcière sombre alors ? Avec des idéologies de Sangs-Pur, certainement, mais peut-être pas au point d'aller tuer des innocents. Et puis Hannah qui était amoureuse de Ron. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de pousser son ami roux vers Hannah.

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Par pur réflexe, il se retourna tout en pointant sa baguette vers la personne. Mais il se détendit et laissa retomber son bras quand il ne vit qu'Hermione.

« Hey » Dit-il

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Oui très bien et toi ? » Demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

« Oui parfait ! Dis ça te dirais qu'on aille ensemble à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi ? » Lui demanda sa camarade de gryffondor.

Harry fut surpris. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle lui pose cette question juste après qu'il ait parlé avec Hannah de sortir avec Daphné au village, pour oublier Hermione. Un peu gêné, il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

« Oh euh, désolé j'ai déjà des plans pour samedi… »

« Dimanche alors ? » Proposa-t-elle, les yeux plein d'espoirs.

« Ça ne va pas être possible je ne serais pas à l'école dimanche. On verra ça une prochaine fois d'accord ? » Dit Harry, tout en pensant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

« Ok ça marche ! Tu me tiens au courant ! » Dit Hermione, tout en s'éloignant.

Harry la regarda partir sans un mot. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à lui maintenant. Il haussa les épaules. Probablement une accalmie avant qu'elle ne redevienne comme avant. Dans tous les cas, il devait en discuter avec les copains !

 **Dimanche 7 Février**

Draco termina de préparer son sac pour aller passer deux jours dans l'institut Ilvermony, ou il se trouvera avec Harry dans quelques heures. Son meilleur ami avait répondu à Sara que c'était lui qui viendrait. Luna avait été un peu jalouse, mais l'avait au final laissé y aller. Il avait quand même dû faire quelques concessions.

En plus, ça arrange tout le monde que c'est lui qui accompagne Harry. Comme ça, Hannah pourra passer plus de temps avec Ron, et Susan et Daphné pourront passer du temps ensemble, pour aider Hannah à 'capturer Ron' comme elles aimaient le dire. Le plan était simple. Les faire passer une après-midi au village, pendant que les deux autres filles préparent un petit repas dans une salle de classe inutilisée.

Enfin bref, Draco prit son sac, et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour pouvoir prendre un portoloin afin de se rendre directement sur les terres du manoir d'Ilvermony. Dumbledore voulait les voir afin de leur donner des directives pour faire bonne impression. Le vieux sorcier avait pour espoir d'approfondir les échanges avec cette école, qui était, l'école rivale de Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne. Bien qu'elle accueille beaucoup plus de sorciers que Poudlard, il était connu que l'école des fondateurs avait un meilleur niveau.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau du directeur, il vit qu'Harry était déjà là, tout en discutant avec le vieux sorcier. Apparemment, ils avaient un désaccord puisqu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

« Ah Draco, mon garçon entre je t'en prie. » Fit Dumbledore, en l'aperçevant.

« Vous vouliez nous parler avant notre départ monsieur ? » Demanda Harry

« Oui. Malgré la réputation de notre établissement, Ilvermony est notre concurrent direct. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez de l'espionnage, mais je souhaite que vous vous teniez un minimum à carreau. Ne faites pas honte à notre école. Et soyez aussi gentil que possible avec les personnes que vous rencontrerez là-bas »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, après-tout, Harry a une réputation de star à maintenir maintenant. Il sera probablement aussi populaire là-bas, qu'ici » Rigola Draco

« Même pas une blague monsieur ? » Demanda tout de même le brun

« Non. Maintenant le portoloin va s'activer, êtes-vous prêts les garçons ? » A leur signe, il leur tendit une vieille boite en bois. Dès que les deux étudiants la prirent en main, ils sentirent la sensation d'être compressé et ils disparurent.

Quasiment instantanément, ils réapparurent devant un immense manoir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint leur attention. Non, ce fût plutôt la centaine, voir le millier d'étudiant devant eux. Ils étaient bouche bée devant leur nombre. C'était un véritable campus de sorcellerie. Et apparemment, tous les étudiants les attendaient.

« Harry ! » Fit une voix à leur droite.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Sara et Emily, accompagnées d'une vieille dame. Cette dernière s'avança vers eux, et leur tendit la main.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis la directrice Mme Gretchen White. Bienvenue dans notre humble établissement, l'institut d'Ilvermony. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en notre compagnie. »

Les deux garçons lui serrèrent la main.

« Je ne doute pas que nous profiterons de ces deux jours madame » Répondit Draco

« Et merci pour nous permettre de venir dans votre établissement madame » Ajouta Harry

« Oh pas besoin de me remercier. En ces temps, il vaut mieux être unis que divisés. Alors autant renforcer les liens avec Poudlard. Miss Lance, Miss Hojardain, je vous laisse ces deux jeunes hommes. Occupez-vous d'eux. » Fit la directrice, tout en s'éloignant.

Une bonne partie des étudiants retournèrent probablement à ce qu'ils faisaient plus tôt, mais une grande majorité resta sur place, et chercha à s'approcher des deux Poudlardiens. Heureusement, Sara et Emily les éloignèrent un petit peu.

« Excusez les, mais ce n'est pas souvent que deux Poudlardiens viennent ici, et encore moins une star de Quidditch et son meilleur ami. Alors ils sont un peu curieux. J'ai entendu dire que certains voulaient ton autographe Harry » Expliqua Emily.

« Je vois… Sonorus ! BONJOUR ETUDIANTS D'ILVERMONY ! DRACO ET MOI VOUS REMERCIONS POUR VOTRE ACCEUIL ! J'ESPERE PASSER UN EXCELLENT SEJOUR ICI EN VOTRE COMPAGNIE. MERCI » Annonça Harry

Ce petit discours eut au moins l'effet de dissiper un peu plus la foule. Sara et Emily s'occupèrent alors de faire visiter le manoir aux deux étudiants. Ils purent comparer avec Poudlard. A leur grande déception, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'exploration à faire. Même si le manoir était gigantesque, il était surtout composé de salles de classes dans les couloirs. Tout était trop… Symétrique. Pas de maraude la nuit cela veut dire… Mais ils apprirent que le bâtiment avait une capacité de plus de trois milles étudiants, et le nombre de professeur était suffisant pour pouvoir enseigner à chaque élève.

Finalement, les deux autres filles montrèrent le dernier étage du manoir, qui était essentiellement les dortoirs et les pièces de repos des étudiants. Contrairement à Poudlard, les étudiants ne sont pas obligés de rester la nuit, et pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Mais, comme leur apprit Sara, 75% des élèves restent sur place. Les 25% restant sont surtout les… sans-amis, les cas sociaux etc… Donc ce n'était pas une grande perte.

La chambre que les deux garçons avaient n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour eux. Elle était constituée d'un lit superposé, avec deux couchettes, d'un bureau, et d'une petite salle de bain.

« Presque chaque chambre est identique. Bien sûr, il y a les versions deux, trois, ou quatre personnes, mais c'est la même chose. » Expliqua Sara

« C'est vachement différent de Poudlard » Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry

« Oui d'ailleurs, c'est comment là-bas ? » Demanda Emily

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, nous ne choisissons pas nos colocataires, ils nous sont imposés par le choipeaux magique. Ils seront nos colocataires pour les sept années de notre scolarité. Et notre dortoir est séparé en sept niveaux. Du moins à Gryffondor. Les premières années en bas, les septièmes tout en haut. Et chaque dortoir possède une salle de bain qui s'adapte au nombre d'étudiant dans le dortoir. » Expliqua Draco

« L'avantage, c'est qu'on forme les amitiés du tonnerre, mais on peut aussi rester coincés avec des gens que l'on aime pas pendant sept ans. » Ajouta Harry.

« Être séparés dès le début est un peu un mauvais système non ? Je veux dire, vous n'interagissez pas beaucoup avec les autres qui ne sont pas dans votre maison ? »

« On peut le voir comme ça, et c'est en principe vrai. Mais nous avons des amis dans chaque maison. » Sourit Harry

« En fait, grâce à nous, qui avons socialiser avec les autres dès notre première année, en se fichant des autres maisons, d'autres nous ont suivis, et le tabou qu'il y avait sur le fait d'avoir des amis dans d'autres maisons est en train de partir » Sourit également Draco.

« Vous êtes un peu un groupe différent alors ? »

« Non, nous sommes probablement le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard. Harry, Ron, Susan, Hannah, Daphné et moi-même. »

Après avoir parlé un petit peu, les quatre jeunes se rendirent dans le réfectoire pour pouvoir prendre le repas. Ils furent interrompus par plusieurs étudiants qui étaient désireux de parler aux deux nouveaux. Finalement, ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Les deux amis méditèrent sur le fait, ou non, de faire une blague ce soir, mais ils décidèrent contre, pour ne pas contrarier Dumbledore.

Le lendemain matin, ils rejoignirent Sara et Emily et se rendirent dans le cours de la matinée. Ils avaient potions en double. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient le droit d'avoir un partenaire avec eux pour réaliser leur potion. Harry faisait équipe avec Emily, et Draco avec Sara. Ils découvrirent que Sara était une vraie mordue des potions, comme Draco, et bien vite les deux discutèrent de choses techniques sur les potions qu'Harry et Emily ne comprirent pas.

Ensuite, il y avait métamorphose. Et là, Harry et Draco furent surpris. Le niveau de la classe était bien inférieur à celui de Poudlard. Les deux garçons brillèrent dans la classe pour transformer leur crapaud en bureau. D'ailleurs, le prof vint même les voir pour demander comment cela se faisait qu'ils étaient si avancés. Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules, et répondirent que c'était le programme de l'année dernière pour eux. Le prof fut étonné, et leur expliqua que normalement, le cours du jour était classé comme cours de septième année par le ministère.

Harry pensa que c'était grâce au fait qu'il y avait Macgnonagall que le niveau de Poudlard était si bon, mais se retint de le dire, pour ne pas vexer le prof. A la fin du cours, ils repartirent vers le réfectoire avec Sara et Emily. Les quatre jeunes s'entendaient super bien, et ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Si bien qu'ils ont failli arriver en retard pour le cours de sortilège l'après-midi.

« Elle est super votre école ! » S'exclama Draco

« Merci ! Nous sommes fières d'appartenir à Ilvermony ! » Répondit Sara,

« Mais au final on s'en fout non ? Nous sommes anglais ! Nous appartenons presque tous à la même équipe de Quidditch. L'école ne veut rien dire ! » Ajouta Emily

« C'est clair ! Je suis sûr que Draco et Ron aurait pu nous donner du fil à retordre sur le terrain, si ils voulaient vraiment jouer au Quidditch professionnel ! » Continua Harry

« Très peu pour moi, je préfère mes potions merci. Et tu sais que Ron veut passer une maitrise en sortilège, et faire de la recherche sur les moyens de protection des bâtiments. Putain, avec sa tête, il ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il finissait conseiller tactique pour les aurors. » Draco vanta son ami roux.

« Nous c'est Quidditch ! » S'exclamèrent les trois autres, en cœur.

« Maintenant que j'y pense numéro 9… On traine qu'avec des gens populaires… Pareils pour les autres de l'équipe. Tu crois que depuis qu'on est dans l'équipe ça nous est monté à la tête ? » Se demanda Sara

« Aucune chance. Nous sommes les mêmes. Regardes tu restes avec Emily, qui est ta coéquipière. Et je t'ai vu parler avec d'autres personnes ici. Tu restes la même. C'est juste la perception des autres qui à changer vis-à-vis de toi. »

« Et puis Harry était déjà populaire avant. Donc il n'a pas changé » Rajouta Draco, souriant.

Enfin, et trop tôt au gout de Draco, fût venu le moment de repartir à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes étaient déçus, mais ils avaient passé un excellent séjour et ne pouvait pas attendre de se revoir. Ils prirent leur portoloin, et attendirent qu'il s'active, lorsque la directrice les interpella.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour. »

« Oui madame » Répondirent-t-ils en cœur.

« Tant mieux. Vous pourrez dire à votre directeur que je vais le contacter pour mettre en place un programme d'échange entre nos deux écoles. »

« Nous le ferons madame ». Et le portoloin s'activa.

Ils virent Dumbledore les attendant avec un grand sourire, et lui racontèrent alors leur séjour. Enfin, ils purent aller rejoindre leurs amis et leur détailler leur expérience. Et enfin, tard dans la soirée, Draco alla se coucher, et Harry se préparait à le suivre, lorsque Susan le tira de côté. Elle l'amena à une salle ou Ron, Daphné et Hannah attendait déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les copains ? Pourquoi Draco n'est pas là ? »

« Parce qu'on ne veut pas qu'il soit au courant » Commença Hannah

« Au courant de quoi exactement ? »

« Nous pensons que Luna le trompe » Lâcha Ron

« QUOI ? » Hurla Harry.

« Elle a passé les deux jours avec Rolf Scamander, et ils se tenaient parfois la main. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce que ça veut dire, et nous voulions t'informer. Pour qu'on puisse réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire » Expliqua Susan

« Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec mon plan d'aller tout raconter à Draco » Minauda Daphné

« On est même pas sûrs que nous avons raison ! Nous ne voulons pas créer des tensions inutiles. »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'à tour de rôle on la surveille. Harry, j'ai expliqué la carte aux filles ici. On pourra surveiller ce qu'elle fait chacun notre tour. » Annonça Ron.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Ron. J'espère pour Luna que vous avez tort »

« J'espère plus que nous avons tort pour Draco moi…. » S'inquiéta Susan.

 **Lundi 15 février**

Harry regarda Ron. Son ami était nerveux. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Soudain, il se leva se sa table, et alla à la table des poufsouffles. Il se dirigea droit vers Hannah, et lui demanda de se lever. Puis, dès qu'elle était debout, Ron l'embrassa. Harry était choqué sur le coup, tout comme les autres élèves de Poudlard. Mais quand Hannah retourna la baiser, Harry et Draco applaudirent de toute leur force, pour signaler qu'ils étaient heureux pour leur ami.

« Il ne reste plus que toi à trouver une copine Harry » Fit Draco, taquin

« J'y arrive Dray, j'y arrive ! » Répondit Harry, souriant.

« Alors tu as choisis hein ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Mais avec Daphné, tout se passe vraiment bien. Tu sais, être avec elle, je me sens plus détendu, plus heureux. »

« Mais tu sais Harry, Hermione est la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. Tu rendrais un bel hommage à ton père en la poursuivant. Tel père, tel fils comme on dit. » Fit Lavande, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

« Peut-être… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Ton père serait tellement fier de toi, suivre ses traces et tout ça. »

« Ça ne change pas qu'Hermione ne veut pas de moi. » Fit Harry, tranchant.

« Oh je ne suis pas si sûre. Sinon, pourquoi elle t'aurait invité à sortir avec elle au village ? » L'interrogea la blonde

« C'est elle qui t'envoie dire ça ? » Demanda Draco

Pour son crédit, Lavande ne rougit que légèrement, ce que les deux garçons remarquèrent. Harry leva un sourcil.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fait penser à Hermione que j'ai envie de revenir vers elle ? Peut-être que j'en ai marre de me prendre des râteaux ? Peut-être que j'ai compris qu'elle n'est pas pour moi ? »

« Tu ne l'aimes vraiment plus ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. La question est, pourquoi devrais-je revenir vers Hermione ? » Conclut Harry, avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre Ron.

« J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il l'aimait encore… » Soupira Lavande

« Oh il l'aime encore. Du moins, l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle. Mais l'image est différente de la réalité Lavande. Je connais mon meilleur ami par cœur. Si Hermione le veut vraiment, elle a du pain sur la planche maintenant. Et une rivale. Et franchement, je ne donne pas Hermione gagnante. Elle se bat après tout, contre l'une des Serpentards les plus rusées. » La regarda Draco

« Oui, mais Hermione est la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre âge. Elle trouvera forcément quelque chose pour le faire venir à ses sens » Contra Lavande

« Comme sortir avec Terry Boot par exemple ? »

« Hein ? » fut la réponse éloquente de la blonde

Pour toute réponse Draco pointa la porte de la grande salle du doigt. En effet, inaperçu par beaucoup d'autres à cause du spectacle de Ron, se trouvait Hermione et Terry, en train de s'embrasser. Lavande fut bouche bée, et ne put rien dire. Draco, quant à lui, regarda Harry. Ce dernier les avait remarqué aussi, mais il souriait. Le jeune héritier Malfoy s'approcha de l'héritier Potter et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Ça va ? »

« Je pense que maintenant j'ai pris ma décision. Oui ça va super bien Dray. » Répondit le jeune brun en souriant.


End file.
